Unexpected
by orchidlove123
Summary: Friends. The word ran through my head a million times. Friends. I've never had friends… only my mom and dad, but now... (Team Crafted Fic.)
1. OC's!

Hey ya'll! I'm orchidlove123… but you can call me orchid. (well ya duh). I am writing a Team Crafted story aaaaannnnnndddddd…. WILL BE ACCEPTING OC'S! *jumping up and down* By the way, I know I said ya'll, but I'm not exactly from Texas, so I am so sorry. But I am still going to say ya'll. But, back to the OC's. I am accepting girls, for team crafted, (not Seto I am sorry, and I just don't know enough about him) but not for Jason, cause (I know I'm sorry) he and this girl are kind of like the romance going on… and Jerome is already taken by my friend KKKstories. but Yay! You can all give me an OC by reviewing, and I will use the ones that come up first (and any ones I like. If yours doesn't get picked, then I am extremely sorry, but not everyone can get what they want.) Flame this story all you want, I really don't care: I might/ might not respond to your flame. I will PM anyone who asks. This chapter is going to just be the OC list… Cuz right now I just need your OC's. Alrighty! Here is the list:

(Remember girls only and not Jason or Jerome)

Name:

Hair Color/ Style/ length:

Eye color:

YouTube channel: (optional)

Minecraft Username: (If they have an account)

YouTube username: (If they have one)

Crush: (Not Seto or Jason/Truemu or Jerome)

Personality:

Job: (if they have one)

Standouts:

Hobbies:

Things they don't like:

Things they do like:

Types of clothes they like to wear:

Also, if you want Logdotzip to be in this story, let me know!

Alrighty. Talk to ya'll later… leave a review if you want your OC to be in the story!

~Orchid


	2. Ummm Hi?

What's up! Yay, chapter one gimme OC's

Go ahead and flame, I really don't care, I just need OC's. Ok? Good. On with the story

Brooke's POV

"So, is this middle C and the one above it… D?" A little boy asked.

"Yes. Now, can you play a C chord?" I replied. Andrew moved his small hand so that he played the major chord. I clapped my hands together and congratulated him. He had been working on this for the past five minutes.

"I did it! I actually did it!" He shouted. His mom came downstairs and walked over to him.

"What's all this fuss about?" She asked. Andrew ran up and gave her a hug.

"I played a C chord! All by myself, without Miss Brooke's help!" I stood up, smiling, and grabbed my bag. I had learned how to put on this façade throughout the months my dad had been in the hospital.

"Alright. Well, I'll be on my way. Good job, Andrew!" I said, giving him a hug. The five year old's face beamed. I walked out the door with a smile, but it soon faded once I was out of sight.

I walked out of the drive way and across the street where my car was parked. Sighing, I hopped in the car and turned on the engine. I looked at the picture taped to the dashboard and felt a tear roll off my cheek. The picture was taken at the beach, and it was of my Mother and Father holding me as a toddler.

I wiped the tear away and placed my hands on the steering wheel, and I drove of the neighborhood. My mom died when I was ten, because she fell ill with a disease that was unknown to the doctors. My dad was in the hospital right now from cancer.

I had long dirty blond hair that went down to my waist, and it was strait, but slightly curly at the end. My hair was browner than blonde, and a piece of hair always seem to fall on my face. I had dark silvery-blue eyes that had a dark rim around the color part. I had a skinny body (but not too skinny) that was tanned well, and I was wearing jean shorts with a dark blue lace tank top. I had on some converse, and I was wearing a small brown satchel.

I exited the neighborhood and got out onto a normal street. My thoughts were still thinking about my mom and dad, and I wasn't paying attention to the road. Turning my blinker on, I started to merge to the other lane. A loud honk made me scream, and in my rearview mirror I saw a big car right behind me.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed and I tried to pull over, but it was too late. The screeching of wheels was heard, and I watched as glass from the back windshield broke and fell all over the car. I lurched forward, and my head hit the dash board. My vision went black.

I slowly opened my eyes, the dark grey dash board in front of me. I sat up and rubbed my head, wincing as I touched a spot on my neck. I realized that I had actually just gotten in a car crash a few seconds ago, and I looked around the car. All of the air bags had gone off, except mine, and I realized it was because it had been broken in one of its repairs. There was something stick trickling down my cheek, and I reached up to feel a trail of blood coming from next to my ear.

Jason's POV

"Jason, O my gosh!"

"What just happened?!"

More screams of worry and frustration came from the guys. I jumped out of the car and ran up to the car in front of me. I looked in. A girl my age with dirty blond hair was sitting there, rubbing her head. There was blood trickling down the side of her head. I swung open the door helped her get out, offering my hand.

"Oh my gosh, I am so, so, so, soooooo sorry! Are you hurt? You're bleeding!" I reached up to brush the hair out of her face. I tucked the hair behind her ear, and that was when I first got a good look at her. Dark blue. Her eyes, they were so beautiful. She saw me staring, and pushed away from me. She stumbled back, but I reached out and grabbed her.

"Dude! What happened?!" Mitch and Adam came running up behind me, and the rest of the guys ran up and crowded around the girl and I.

"What…j-just happened…" She said, swaying slightly. Ty reached out to steady here, while I stepped back and started thinking about what just happened.

"What's your name?" Jerome asked.

"Brooke." She responded quietly, standing up straight and shrugging off Ty's hand.

"Who are all of you?" She tucked her hair behind her ears and put her hands on her hip.

"I'm Jason, He's Jerome, Mitch, Ty, Adam, and Ian is the one over there. Do you watch YouTube? Or Minecraft videos?" He asked.

"Ya. I make Minecraft videos. I'm not well known or anything, though." She said, still rubbing her head.

"Have you ever heard of Team Crafted?" Mitch inquired,

"Uhh… maybe once or twice. I don't really know anyone on YouTube." She reached in her bag and pulled out a tissue, and started wiping off the dry blood, but as soon as she touched it, she winced and let a shriek.

"Here, let me help." I ran over and took the tissue from her hand. Ian had called the tow truck to pick up her car. Ours was fine, only some dents in the front, and a broken light.

"Here. We'll give you a ride home, but first we are gonna bring to our house and clean you up. We are soooooo sorry…" I finished, and I started leading her to our car as the tow truck was pulling up. She just nodded her head, but she shrugged off my grip. I could see that she was sporty, and she wasn't weak. She ran back over to her car, reached in, and grabbed something off the dash board. And jogged back over, reaching up to her head again.

Yay! How was that? Tell me I needsss OC's! gimme dem OCs.

But hey! Leave your OC in the comments. Please. Please? Please. Alright. I will try and post soon! Yay.

~Orchid 3


	3. I really can't stay

Hi guys! Orchid here… and it's time for chappie number 2! Annnd, I got my OC's! YAAAAYYYY. But that means I am no longer accepting OC's… sorry! But I might even be asking for some more later… maybe. Also, I don't know everything about Team Crafted, so if someone is a little out of character, just let me know and maybe tell me how they should've acted. You know what's funny? About a year ago, when I first went on a server, there was this guys who was cussing, and I didn't want my little bro seeing that language. I told him to shut up, and I got really mad, and so did he, so he was just ticking me off, just like I was to him. At the time, I did not know who Team Crafted was… and I look back on that. The other day I was thinking about that, and I was trying to remember the guy's name… Dead something… wait, it was DEADLOX. I was just like, ohhh…. Crap….

But anyway, enough of my blabbering, on with the story!

OH YEA I forgot a disclaimer… Ok this goes for last chapter and this chapter… I don't own anything...bla bla bla, not team crafted, not Minecraft, not any of the OCs, except for Brooke, and not any other things.

Brooke's POV

Jason helped into their car, where I sat shotgun. My head still hurt, but I still tried to make myself look tough. I was getting in a car with 6 guys who were my age, but I didn't even know them. However… the name Team Crafted… it rang a bell. Even their voices sounded familiar. Even though I had an account and did Minecraft videos, I just didn't know anyone. I mean, I know there is like Chimneyswfit, and a dude named Logdotzip, and they are cool, but other than that, I didn't really watch any other videos.

"How are you doing?" Jason's voice snapped me back out of my thoughts. He was sitting in the back; Mitch was not letting him drive for a while.

"Fine, thanks. My head just hurts a little bit, but I think the bleeding has stopped." I responded, turning to face him. He had a small red flush on his face, and he looked away. I turned back around and looked out the window.

"So where exactly is your house?" I asked. The sun was starting to set, and I knew I would get back late.

"We're almost there. Hey Adam, are we gonna have Tia clean Brooke up? Sam, Rachel, and Kate are out getting groceries, and Alize (Alise) is visiting family. Tia stayed home so she could read that book, remember? Should we wait for the others, or just have Tia clean Brooke up by herself?" Jerome asked.

"We'll just have Tia do it. The sooner, the better." Adam replied.

"No, I'll help her." Jason suggested. I turned back to look at him, and his stunning blue eyes were filled with determination.

"So… who is… Tia?" I said, my head starting to pound again.

"Oh, she's Jerome's girlfriend. They love each other soooo much, don't you, Jay-rome?" Ty asked, making his voice sound cheesy at the end.

"Come on dude, what's your problem? Missing Alize while she's away?" Jerome responded.

"Hey!" Ty shouted back. I started giggling, but it soon turned into a quiet laugh as they kept going.

We pulled into the drive way of a large house, probably because there were 6 guys living here and apparently 5 girls too. They all got out, and Jason came around and helped me get out. He reached out and took my hand, making me blush. I stepped out and let go of his hand.

Wait, why am I blushing? I don't like this guy, he crashed my car!

I followed them to the front door, where Ian pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, I saw a large stair case that led upstairs. A girl with long, brown, curly hair that went past her waist, blue eyes that looked like they even had purple veins in them, and jean shorts with a light green tank top. I noticed she had a pretty amethyst necklace on, probably for a birth stone.

"Hi guys! Who's this?" She asked.

"This is Brooke… Jason here kind of CRASHED HER CAR." Ian stated, giving Jason a death stare.

"Hehe…"

"Jason, really?! You won't be driving for a- oh gosh, your bleeding! Here, let me help you!" The girl rushed over to me and led me to the couch.

"So… are you…Tia?" I asked slowly, sitting down on the couch. My head was hurting again.

"Yes. How are you feeling? Where does it hurt?" Tia sat on the couch facing me. I reached up to the side of my head where I was bleeding.

"Ok. It looks like the bleeding has stopped, which is GREAT, but we should clean off the blood to get a better look. Jason? Can you get me a wet washcloth?" Tia looked towards Jason, who was standing next to her. He nodded and ran towards the kitchen

"You guys are so nice. " I said, my eyes slowly lowering.

"Well, Jason did kind of crash your car, so we should help you. You know, I hope we can become good friends." Tia said, smiling.

Friends.

The word ran through my head a million time.

Friends. I've never had friends… only my mom and dad, but now…

I shook my head clear of the thought. Jason came back with a washcloth, and Tia took it and started wiping the blood away.

"Ok… so it looks like you just cut yourself there, and there's a bruise. Drink some water and the head ached should go away.

"Thank you." I took the glass of water and drank it, then stood up.

"Well, I should be getting home, I have to feed my cat, and I have to teach piano tomorrow, but thank you so much! Do you think you could maybe give me a ride to the auto body shop? The car should be fixed, it's been two hours and-"

"Oh no. You're going to stay here tonight, Brooke. You can't drive this late with a head ache. Plus, I don't know if your car is ready, and it's only been an hour and fifteen minutes… You can just stay here! We'll make you a bed on the couch, and then if you're feeling better in the morning, we can take you home." Tia said, clapping her hands together.

My face paled.

"Spend the…night? I don't know… I really should-"

"No, just stay here! We can watch a movie too! Mitch just got The Dark Knight Rises on blue ray, if you want to, you can watch that with us!" Jason smiled.

Wait… I like Batman… but no, I have to feed my cat, I have to teach piano tomorrow, and I'm also supposed to go visit my dad in the evening!

"I'm really thankful, but you see, I teach piano, and-" We heard the door, open, and I turned my head to see 3 girls walk in the room.

One girl had long wavy black hair, and she was wearing a white shirt with jeans and black leather boots. Another girl had strait blonde hair, lighter than mine, that went just past her shoulders, and she was wearing an unbuttoned green flannel shirt with a white tank top on underneath, jeans with combat boots, and a gold heart necklace. The last girl had chestnut brown long wavy hair, a white hoodie with blue lining, a black tank underneath, denim shorts, and black shoes with neon blue laces on. They all looked very pretty, and Tia did too, making me look down at my old jean shorts with the faded and torn blue lace shirt. Even my hair looked kind of flat.

"Hey we're home! Hey, who's the new girl?" The girl with black hair shouted. Mitch, Ty, and Jerome came downstairs, while Adam and Ian ran in from the kitchen.

"Hey, you're here! Oh, this is Brooke! Jason crashed her car, so she is spending the night here." Adam said, running up to give the girl with the white hoodie a hug.

"Cool!" Said one girl, coming over to me.

"Hi, I'm Rachel! I'm Adam's girl friend!" I stood up and shook hands with her. I held my breath nervously, but smiling all the same.

"I'm Kate, and I date Ian…It's so nice to meet you!" The one with black hair stated. I just nodded my head.

"I'm Sam! Mitch is my guy, and I bet we'll be great friends!" The one with the green flannel said. I just smiled, and shook her hand.

I just looked at them all again, and I felt my face go pale again. So many people, all looking at me…

"So, tell us about yourself!" Sam asked enthusiastically.

"Well, um, I guess I'll start with my life… I was born in Florida, but then I moved here when I was seven because my dad got a new job…"

"Cool! Tell us about your family, do you have any siblings?" Rachel inquired. I drew in a sharp breath.

"Well, my mom… she passed away when I was ten, and my dad is, well, he's in the hospital right now, because of cancer. I don't have any siblings and no cousins either…" I started crying. Tia leaped forward and gave me a hug. I hardly knew her, but, this felt nice. Maybe these people actually could be my friends…

"I am so so so so so so sorry! I had no idea…" Rachel said, coming up to me. I shrugged off Tia's hug, and straightened up.

"It's fine, it's fine. I'm ok." I wiped away the last tear and looked at the others. Mitch and Jerome looked surprised, while Ian, Adam, and Ty looked sad. Jason took a step forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. I quickly stepped away, not wanting to hug anyone or touch anyone at the moment. Jason looked a little hurt, but I saw him quickly shrug it off.

**A couple minutes later!**

I sat back down on the couch. The others had gone up stairs to brush there teeth and stuff, so I decided to look around. I had already seen the downstairs, so I quietly tip toed upstairs. My head had stopped hurting, probably because I had drank that water. I saw a hallway of 6 doors, three on each side. Tia had told me that Jason and Ty shared a room, Jerome and Mitch shared, and Adam and Ian shared a room. Kate and Alize shared a room, and Sam Rachel shared a room too. Tia had her own room.

I looked down the other way. Some doors, and one was open. I stepped inside to see a bunch of computer stuff set up with mikes and everything. It reminded me that I needed to do something when I got home: make my last YouTube video as Icemist125, and be done with making videos. I just didn't have enough time, and I wasn't cheerful enough anymore…

I moved on to the next room. There was a guitar, Violin, a Piano, and three mikes. I looked back at the piano. I couldn't resist the urge to just play a little song…

I sat down on the bench. The keys were a little dusty, so I blew it off and put my thumb on D. Setting my hands in the right position; I started to play a song that I loved. It was Colors of the Wind, my favorite song from childhood. I had always loved Pocahontas, and this song was jus so pretty and elegant.

As I continued playing, I didn't notice Jason, Mitch, Ta, and Sam come up and listen from the door way. I kept going, and soon enough, everyone was standing at the door way, listening in anticipation.

I finished the song, and let my hands fall from the keys. I let out a sigh.

"You never told us you could play piano!" Ty shouted.

I whipped around in shock, not realizing they were there. I fell off the piano bench and landed on my but. Jason got up to help me, and I stood up.

"Ya, I kind of teach too… I have been playing since I was five…" I confessed quietly, my face turning red.

"Wow! I play guitar, and Tia, Rachel, and Kate like to sing. Alize, who's out visiting her parents, plays the violin. You should totally play with us!" Sam shouted.

"Ya, maybe sometime…" I said, considering the thought.

"You, Brooke, how's your head feeling?" Kate asked.

"Fine, why?" I responded, not quite sure where this was going.

"Great, 'cause we're gonna give you a make over." She finished, putting her hands on her hips."

My face paled for the third time.

Yaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy! That chappie was longer, wasn't it? I'm so excited… I have yet to describe Alize, as she is visiting her parents, (so sorry TheRealDigiGal), but she should be in the next chapter…

But hey if you guys want to give me any ideas of what should happen, I will totally consider them. Also, give me advice, point out what's wrong, etc. etc. Ok? Ok. (and by the way, I hear that's from the Fault in Our Stars, but I didn't get it from there. I haven't even read the book or seen the movie. I do watch the author's history videos though!) Alright. Cool. See ya'll next chappie!

~Orchid


	4. BruceMan and BatWayne

**Hey guys! Yay, it's the next chappie! I hope you all enjoy the story XD. Also, I will be gone for a week at a camp, so… no updates for a week. So sorry my little friends! Meanwhile… uh… I don't have any announcements… so, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah don't own anything, which REALLY sucks, so, yea. **

Brooke's POV

"Wait, what? Make over? Noooo, nonononnonononononononononoooo…"

"Yes! Of course! It's only 8:00! We totally have time! The guys can set the movie, while we give a make over. It will be fun!" Kate persisted.

"Really, guys, I-"

"Just come here! It will be fine." Sam said, grabbing my arm and pulling me down the hallway. The guys just stayed back there and laughed.

Once we stepped inside the room, they sat me down on one of the two beds in the room.

"Ok, so first thing we have to do is clothes. Brooke, your shorts are faded, and your shirt is torn up, and it looks fine, but we can do better." Rachel said, closing the door.

"So, tell us what you like." Sam said.

"I like shorts… and tank tops…" I responded slowly.

"Alright! Tia, can you go grab a pair of your shorts? She looks about your size…" Sam said to Tia, who ran out of the room and came back with a pair of shorts. She laid it out on the comforter, and then Kate turned to me.

"Well, what are some random things you like? People, animals, games, etc."

"Well, I guess I like Batman. He's pretty cool." I subsided to the make over, knowing I wasn't going to get out of it.

"Well, we don't have any Batman… do we Tia?" Rachel reached up to brush a piece of her hair out of her face.

"Noooo… wait, Jason has a Batman T-shirt! Ask him!" Sam quickly nodded, and then headed over to the door. From across the hall we could hear the conversation.

"Hey Janson **(lol Attack of the B-Team! If you don't watch those I'm sorry for you.), **do you still have that Batman shirt? Can we use it?" Sam's sweet voice came from the room.

"Uhhh, sure, I guess. I don't wear it much anymore."

"Perfect! Where is it?"

"Right here," Jason said, pulling it out. "Do you-"

"Thanks! That's it! Bye!" She ran out of his room and into ours. We all started laughing as soon as she came in.

"What?" Her emerald green eyes shone with mischief.

"Ok, so, this shirt is huge. Brooke, stand up." Tia said, taking the shirt from Sam and holding it up to me.

"This thing could be a dress!" I shouted, looking at the shirt. It was black with the yellow batman logo **(I don't own that either…),** and it went all the way to my knees.

"Well… I have no clue what to do now…"Kate sat down on the bed, trying too think.

"Wait! Why don't we just cut it into a tank?" Tia said, standing up.

"That's perfect!"

"Ya! I'll grab the scissors. Tia, Sam, start measuring! Rachel, can you start heating up the flat iron and curler?" Kate asked.

"On it!"

"Ok!"

Kate grabbed a pair of scissors, and took the shirt from Tia and Sam. Sam had drawn lines on the arms and neck, while Tia and drawn a line around the bottom. Kate cut along the sleeves and neck and bottom, and then held it up. It looked like a cute normal tank with ripped edges. I loved it! She handed it to me, and I took off my blue shirt and put on the Batman one. Squeals of delight came from the girls, and I noticed they were proud. I got nervous again, not knowing what to say in response. Thankfully, a knock on the door distracted them and took away the attention.

"Hey, do you guys-wait a second, did you cut my shirt?!" Jason asked as he saw the black scraps of cloth on the ground.

I freaked out.

"I am so, so sorry! I can find a new one, I-" Jason looked up at me and stared.

'"No, no… it's fine. It looks a lot better on you…" He said, slightly dazed. He shook his head and blushed, mumbled a sorry, and headed out into his room, closing the door behind him. I just stood there, scared, not sure what to say or do, or even what to think…

"Oh. My. Gosh. He totally likes her!" I heard Rachel whisper to Kate. Both the girl's excitement freaked me out. I turned around to face them.

"No, no, Noooo he does not." I said, putting my hands on my hips to hide my nervousness.

Like me? He could never like me. No one ever likes me, especially guys. Only my piano students do! Even some of those kids don't like me. There. Is. No. Possible. Way. That Jason. Likes…me.

"Guys, I'm going to go outside… I just need some fresh air." I said quietly as I quickly got up and headed downstairs. I passed the Ian, who had sunglasses on for no apparent reason **(lol yessss)**, and Mitch were trying to set up the DVD player, but like I said, TrYiNg, and Jerome and Adam were making dinner. I was guessing that Ty was upstairs with Jason. I quickly stepped out the front door, just saying that I needed fresh air, and as soon as I got outside, I let out a sigh of relief. What the heck am I gonna do?

**Jason's POV**

She was… beautiful… but also fragile. She was tough too, but also very hurt. She had so much going on in her life, and I was just making it worse! I slammed my door and sat down on my bed. I heard a knock a couple minutes later, and the door opened to reveal Ty.

"Hey dood, I was wondering, do- hey, you look kinda beat up. Anything…going on?" He said, closing the behind him and sitting down next to me.

"No, no. Nothing's going on. I'm fine." I responded quickly, not wanting to talk about it.

"Are you sure? I could-"

"Yes. Very sure." I closed my eyes, trying to get a grasp on what was going on.

"Alright then… dinner will be read in half an hour, says Adam. But he's bad with time…" He looked for a response, but knowing he wouldn't get any, he silently stood up and left.

As soon as he closed the door, I collapsed. So many things were going on in my head, I couldn't hear my self think. I decided to head over to the girls room and just say hi, and maybe see if they need anything. Ya, that's a good idea. Just try to be nice and help out. I stood up and walked over to the door. I knocked, and waited for an answer. I heard whispering, and hushed words.

The door opened.

"Oh hey Jason, did you… need anything?" Tia opened the door.

"Uh…no. I was just wondering if you needed anything." I replied, getting a little nervous. Why was I nervous…? All of the girls have boyfriends! Well, except for Brooke… I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Just a moment." She closed the door, and I heard a few more whispers, and then she opened it.

"Come in, we need to talk." I followed her into the room, not sure what was going on. All of the girls sat in a circle on the floor, and Tia motioned me to sit down.

"What's going on? Where's Brooke?" I said as soon as I sat down, realizing Brooke wasn't in the circle.

"Oh, she just needed some fresh air, but we need to talk. Like, right now." Sam replied. I mentally smacked myself, knowing that I had probably scared her off.

"Jason, you so like Brooke." Rachel said.

"What?! Noooooo, no, no. She's really nice, and pretty, and kind, and…"

"Dude, really? We know you like her. We all have boyfriends, we all know what _**T**__he_ **S**igns are." Kate said, her rosy lips curling up into a smile.

"_**T**__he _**S**igns?" I replied.

"Ya,_**T**__he_ **S**igns! Anyways, that's not our point. Dood, Brooke has been hurt multiple times throughout her life, and we have to help fix her up. We gotta start hanging out with her, I mean, she has no friends. We gotta help her!" Kate finished.

"Ok, but how?"

"We have to invite her over, hang out with her, be nice, and bring her out of her shy little turtle shell." Tia replied.

"Alright. Well, it 9:15, we should probably go down and have dinner, and start Batman." I finished the conversation. We stood up and headed out the door, acting like nothing happened.

"Hey dood, ready to start the Bruceman and BatWayne story?! **(I actually call it that sometimes)** Jerome asked.

"Totally! Let me just get Brooke." I went out to the front porch to see Brooke standing there, looking at a crumpled up picture. I stepped forward, and she noticed me; she quickly shoved the picture into her pocket.

"Hey, dinners ready, and we're gonna start Bruceman/BatWayne soon. Wanna come inside?" I asked.

"Uh, sure, ya I guess." She stood up and a small piece of hair fell in front of her face she left it there, so I stopped her and tucked it behind her ear. She looked up and blushed, making my face turn crimson too, so we both quickly went inside and headed over to the kitchen.

**After dinner…and the movie!**

I looked over at Brooke. She had fallen asleep on the couch, slightly leaning in to me. The movie had just finished, and the others were getting ready to go upstairs. I picked up Brooke and laid her across couch, then took a blanket and placed it gently over her. Everyone else had gone upstairs, but I wanted to do something. Looking at Brooke one more time, I headed upstairs to the computer room. She said her username was Icemist125, right? Turning on the computer, I went to YouTube and searched her. I found some videos, and she didn't have a lot of subscribers. I decided I would watch her hunger games video.

"Hey guys, it's Brooke here, read for some Hungah Gamessesss! Let's go ya'll." I was surprised at how excited and happy she was. I looked when this was posted: The beginning of this year, before her dad was put in the hospital.

"HOLY POO NUGGETS CUT IN HALF WITH JELLY, I died." I laughed at her intensity, and wondered where it had all gone.

**A couple Minutes later…**

After I had finished watching some more of her videos, I decided that I should go to bed. Checking on Brooke one more time, I went up to my and Ty's room. Ty was already passed out, other wise looking dead, so I quietly climbed into bed.

The last thing on my mind before I fell asleep was Brooke.

We gotta get her back.

**Yaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy! That time it was even longer! (I think) Ok, but, I have an idea. Every chappie I will have a question, and you guys can answer it… soo… ya, just trying to spice things up. (not like its working) But anywho, keep the reviews coming! I love em! **

**Question of The Chappie: (which shall hence forth be known as QOTC for the sake of ease.) If you could create any mod in Minecraft, what would you do?**

**Also, do you guys think I should have a YouTube account and do Minecraft stuff?**

**Alrighty, Orchid out!**


	5. For a Thousand Years

**Yaaaaay! Hello my little victims- *cough* I mean friends… Haha just joking! (or am I…?) Anywho, it's time for chappie number 4! Cool! Alright! Story time!**

Brooke's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, but squeezed them shut again when the light creeped in, Sitting up, I yawned and opened my eyes fully, but stopped, wondering where I was.

Oh yea, Jason's house.

I swung my legs off the couch and stood up. I picked up the blanket and wrapped it around me, and then I headed over to the kitchen, I heard someone talking, and I could smell the bacon on the stove.

"Good Morning." I whipped around to see Jason behind me.

"Good Morning." There were a few moments of awkward silence.

"Uhh, let's go get some breakfast." I say, walking into the kitchen.

"Right." When I stepped inside, Tia and Jerome were sitting down at the table just talking, while Sam and Mitch were cooking. Rachel and Kate came over to say hello, and just ask me if I slept well, and stuff like that. Ty was on the phone in the living room, While Ian and Adam were no where to be seen. Rachel and Kate told me to come sit down, and then breakfast was brought over to the table. **(Sorry if my writing is really bad right now… Idk why but it is, I guess I'm just not in the 'mood') **As if awakened by the smell of bacon and pancakes, Ian and Adam came running down the stairs, and went over to give their girls a hug.

"Breakfast is served!" Tia and Mitch say at the same time.

**After Breakfast…**

I headed up stairs to change back into my clothes from yesterday, but I was stopped by the girls in the hallway.

"We gotta show you something Brooke." Sam says. I follow them into the computer room, where Tia logs on to YouTube. I watch her search 'Team Crafted,' and it still rings a bell. Hundreds of videos pop up, and that's when I remember. Team Crafted is a group of guys who are really famous on YouTube and on Minecraft… and I've been staying in their house. Jason is MinecraftUniverse, Mitch is BajanCandaian, Jerome is (obviously) JeromeASF, Ian is Ssundee, Adam is SkyDoesMinecraft, and Ty is Deadlox. I have never been a fan girl, and I never really watched there videos. It was still pretty cool to meet them though!

"Ohhh… that's why it rang a bell! It's so cool to meet them… I have never really watched their videos, but this is pretty cool.

"Ya! Have you ever heard of The Craftelorettes?" Sam asked.

"Uh…no…" I responded slowly. I really don't know anyone on YouTube.

"Oh, well, here. We'll show you a video." After a couple minutes of videos, The girls turned to me.

"So, they are Team Crafted, and we are the Craftelorettes. We do Minecraft videos, and music videos. You know, we wanna do this one song called a Thousand Years by Christina Perri, but we need a piano player. Do you want to do it with us?"

I knew how to play that song, it was one of my favorites.

"Sure!" I respond, getting excited.

"Awesome! We just need Alize for the violin. Ty said that she would be back by-"

"I'm back!" We hear a voice come from downstairs. Rushing down the stairs, we see a girl with long wavy red hair with a side bang steps in the door. She has blue eyes and a t-shirt with jeans. She has a red and white rope bracelet. She steps up to me. I immediately get worried.

"Hey, I'm Alize! You must be the girl named Brooke that Ty has told me about."

"Uh, ya… I am. Ty told you about me?" I got worried again.

"Ya, he said that Jason crashed your car… sorry about that." She glared over at Jason who just lowered his head.

"I also heard about your family… I'm so sorry." She says, coming up and giving me a hug. I'm startled, but I slowly hug her back.

"Alize, we're about to record Thousand Years! Brooke plays piano, so we can do it now." Rachel says excitedly.

"Really? Ok, one sec, gotta talk to Ty real quick. Be right up!" She says, going over to Ty and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. I turn away and head up stairs, the others behind me.

We get in the music room, and Tia turns on the computer. Sam and Rachel get the mikes set up, while Kate goes over to the room and comes back with 6 black tank tops.

"What are those for?" I ask.

"Oh, we always where black and denim when we record a video. Everyone is already where jeans or jeans shorts, so now we just put on the tanks." She tossed one to everyone, where we all just took off our other shirts and slipped into the black ones. Alize comes up, puts on her tank, and then heads over to grab her violin. The mikes were up, one by each instrument, and three at the front of the room. Tia, Kate, and Rachel were singing, while Alize and I played instruments and sang harmony. Sam played her guitar and started the video.

"Hey guys, The Craftelorettes here! And today, we introduce you to our new friend, Brooke! She is playing the piano and singing harmony, while Alize plays violin and sings Harmony. I'm on guitar, with Tia, Kate, and Rachel singing the melody. Today, we are going to be playing Thousand Years by Cristina Perri! Alright, so make sure to-

"Dood! Get back here!" We hear Jerome from across the hall.

"Jerome, shut up! Whoever is bothering him, you too! I know it's you Mitch! We are Coooorrding!" Sam shouts. The rest of us laugh and giggle.

"Alright, Now that they have shut up, let's start!" She finishes. She picks up her guitar and stands on the left of Tia. Alize and I start, and then Tia, Kate, and Rachel start singing while Sam starts the guitar. **(Guys, I was at the dentist, and they had Pandora on, and this is literally how it starts…piano and violin, then vocals and guitar! When I heard the song I was just like 'perfecto!') **

_Heartbeats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<br>One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<em>

_Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this  
>One step closer<br>I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<em>

_One step closer  
>One step closer<em>

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more…<em>

Sam stood up ad went over to the computer.

"Well, that's it for this video guys! Be sure to smack dah like butt, and subscribe! Love ya'll, bye now!" And With that, she turned off the camera.

"That was perfect! I love it! Amazing!" Tia shouts.

"Alright, now we just have to upload it." Kate says, walking over to the computer, and logging on to YouTube. A few minutes later she had uploaded the video. We watched as the likes went up quickly.

"Wow… that's a lot of likes.." I say quietly.

"Ya, we are pretty well known… hey, let's look at the comments!" Sam says. She scrolls down and reads some of them out loud.

"Who is that Brooke lady? She is amazing! Join Craftelorettes!"

"Awesome! Keep it up!"

"Brooke, join! Please? Please. Please?"

There were a lot about me. I had a feeling that made me happy… I haven't had it before, but for the first time, I feel welcome, and like by people. Things my start changing for me…

YAYAYAYAYA! Hooray, I just typed up 2 chappies in 4 hours! I am proud :3 Ok, so tell me how you liked the chapter! I'm leaving for cam now, so, no more chappies for a week or so… bi bi!

QOTC: If you could be in the Craftelorettes, what instrument would you play? Also, who would you date from Team Crafted?

Cool! By my little friends! Orchid out!


	6. The Awkward Chapter

**Heeyyyy guys! Guess what… I'm back from camp! But I'm sick -_- BUT as I told you I brought my journal to camp to write the next chappie, and… I did, but didn't finish it, and also… There are A LOT of authors notes… like a lot. So, they are basically just like what I was doing at the time… yah. So, enjoy the new chappie!**

_(Here it is, exactly how I wrote it in my journal at camp)_

**It's time for chappie number 6! YAY. I'm on an 8 hour drive to camp and I'm with mah best buddy Lydia… It's really hard to write this on the bumpy bus. Also, my Minecraft username is **_**nickcrusher **_**, my bro named it not me. So say hi if you see me. It might be my brother tho. Enough of my hyperness, onto the story!**

Brooke's POV

"You ready to go?" Jason asked. Everyone stood around me, saying their goodbyes.

"Yes. Thank you guys so much, I really hope we can hang out again. Thanks." I responded, hugging the girls and waving to the guys. Jason was driving me home. I still had to teach piano at 3:00 pm. **(I'm on the bus eating sour patch watermelon kids, getting hyper, and they just turned on Princess Bride. Pray for me guys.)**Jason and I went out to the garage, hopped in the car, and he drove it out of the neighborhood **(never mind its Transformers. I'm gonna watch the movie now… bye!)**

… **This movie is intense for a beginning, and it doesn't look like transformers. Oh wait, it's Pacific Rim!**

**Oh mah gawsh it's so cold on dis bus! I just got back from lunch stop. I had me some Panda Expressessessessessessess. Pacific Rim is staring up again, so, gtg. Also, I'm not only writing this story, I'm also writing a story with Lydia and my friends Michela (not for fanfiction), sooo… ya, I'm not sure where I was going with that. Geeze, I'm so raaaandooom**

**ANYWAYS, on with the story!**

Ten minutes later, we pulled up into my driveway. I hopped out of the car, and Jason and I walked to the front door. He looked kind of tired…

"Hey, do you need any water? You look a little dehydrated." I asked quietly. His blue eyes seemed more dull than usual.

"Yes please!"

Jason's POV

**(Lolzzzz Pacific Rim just ended, now they are putting on Princess Bride… 'My name is Indigo Montoya. You have killed my father, prepare to die.' lol)**

**(So, I just got off the bus. So carsick… curse these windy mountain roads! XD)**

I quickly took the chance to get water. I had a headache, and I don't know why. Water sounded really nice right now. **(I'm in my sleeping bag…falling asleep)** I followed her inside and into the kitchen. She had a nice little house. Once we were in the kitchen, she pulled out a glass, filled it with water, and handed it to me. I quickly gulped it down and placed the cup in the sink.

"So, watcha doin' today?" I asked.

"Oh, just teaching piano in a couple hours, visiting my dad in the evening. What about you?" She replied, leaning against the counter drinking some water.

"Coolness. **(I have said that so many times these couple of days) **I am just recording with Tyler and Adam today."

"Tyler?" She says, putting on a confused face. That's right, she hasn't met Logdotzip yet.

"Have you ever heard of Logdotzip? That's Tyler." I respond.

"Oh yea, I have heard of him before. He's pretty cool." She responded, placing her cup in the sink.

**(Hey guys, my friends want to say something random to you.. so ya. You guys rock. Thanks for dealing with all of these AN notes.**

_**I like cats! –Lydia**_

_**Hi/Bye You:… –Kate**_

_**Hi! –Carleigh**_

_**Yolo! – Alana**_

**Yaaaaay. You guys are probably just like *crickets* but they asked me too! ****)**

"I'm gonna go feed my cat. Want to meet him? His name is Coal." Brooke asked, heading into another room.

"Sure, but I'll let you know that I have never really been a cat person." I said, forcing my eyelids to stay open. I followed her into what I guessed was the living room, and on the couch was a small, sleeping, black and white kitten.

"Dangit, I gotta go get more cat food from the garage. I have to get it down, so I might be like ten minutes. You can do whatever… make yourself at home. I'll be right back." Brooke said, going to the garage. I looked over at the couch, and sat down next to the small kitten.

"Hi…Coal." I said, reaching over to pet him. I don't really like cats, but Coal was so soft. Yawning, I slowly felt myself dosing off. Right before I fell asleep, I felt Coal climb into my lap, which made me fall asleep in seconds.

Brooke's POV

I came out of the garage with the cat food, and I saw Jason asleep on the couch with Coal on his chest. I giggled, remembering his earlier statement of 'not being a cat person.' I headed over to my room, deciding to let Jason sleep.

**(Oh mah gosh guys I haven't written for days, but today was the belly flop competition, and I was like the only girl. I did it dressed as Batman (epic I know) but then when I hit the water I was like owwwww)**

**(I'm on the long drive back with Lydia and my friend Paul, and a couple days ago, Lydia, Paul, and my friends Luke and I were canoeing in the lake, and Paul and Luke shared one while I shared with Lydia. Luke started rocking the canoe, and then it filled up with water and almost sank, so Paul and I jumped out and pulled it into shore. WE started calling Luke 'Captain of the Titanic,' so he made a pouty face and made Paul paddle the rest of the way by himself. It was hilarious.)**

_Alright guys, that's all I was able to write at camp, soooo yea._

**Yay! See I told you, there were a lot of notes in that chappie. Sorry there isn't a lot of story in it, but I am sick and tired so I'm going to leave it off here for now. I'll see you later!**

**~ Orchid**


	7. Date Night

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while… you see, I had [**insert lame excuse here**], so I couldn't update… sorry guys! In this chappie, I am going to do some fun things with some of the OC's that I have been given (some not all that would be too many) heehee. I also would like to pay tribute to two very special persons who passed away recently… Joe and #MoshStew. KKKstories will understand.**

**Joe was a wonderful father, husband, and pet Mooshroom. He lived a wonderful life of three weeks.**

**#MoshStew was a great Fiancé and Mooshroom pet. He lived an adventurous life of 1 week with his father Joe.**

**I would like you all to be silent in a moment of thanks for these beautiful Mooshroom.**

…

…

…

…

**I hope you were silent.**

**OOOOOkkkkkaaaay, time fooor story guys **

Brooke's POV

I sat down on my bed, and let myself fall over on the side with a plop. Sighing, I reached over to my desk and picked up a picture frame. It was the same picture from the one on my dashboard. Reaching in my back pocket, I felt for the picture. Wasn't there.

"Shoot." I muttered as I looked back at the lady in the frame. Oh, if only she was still here… Sitting up, I walked over to the other room next to mine. There was a computer on the desk with a mike and set of headphones. I sat down in the chair and started spinning it around slowly, just like I would when I was a kid **(YUSSSS).** I turned on the computer and went to YouTube, and clicked on one of my old videos.

"Hey people, its Brooke here! We are going to do some Hexxit! Yaaa buddyyyy! Leggo guys." I frowned, remembering how happy I was before my dad was sick. It had all dissipated into thin air after we found out he had cancer.

Closing out the video, I pulled up my camcorder and Minecraft. Shaking my head and putting on a smile, I started the video.

"Hey guys, Its Brooke here… today is the last video I'm going to make. I have been so busy, my dad is…away, and, I just don't have time to do this anymore." I said, forcing back a tear that threatened to emerge.

"I'm going to do one last game of hunger games, just for fun." I clicked on the game and waited as it counted down. Racing for the chest, I grabbed a stone shovel, wooden sword, and leather pants.

"Well, that's a…great… load. I guess." **(I haven't played Hunger Games YET, so don't judge if I mess up) **

20 minutes had passed. I had made it in 5th place, which wasn't too shabby.

"Alrighty guys… I think I'm gonna close it our for today. Once again, I'm sorry I won't be continuing, so ju-" Jason walked into the room.

"Hey Brooke, do you-oh, I' so sorry, are you recording? My bad! I'll be in the kitchen." He quickly turned around and jogged back down the hall.

"It's Ok, I'm almost done!" I called back to him.

"Sorry for the interruption. But, Thanks so much for sticking with me and watching my videos. Have a great day guys! IceMist125 out!" I said, turning off the camera. The smile once again straitened out as soon as it was over.

**10 minutes later…**

After I uploaded the video to YouTube, I stood up and walked back to the kitchen.

"Hey Jason. Enjoy your nap?" I remarked.

"Oh, uh, haha, ya… sorry about falling asleep on your couch… How long was I out?" He responded. I poured myself some more water and opened up the cupboard, pulling out some Peanut butter and Jelly.

"Oh, just like 30 minutes. Do you want a sandwich? It's past noon." I asked.

"That sounds great. Are you sure?" He replied.

"Totally! We have PB & J. That good?"

"Yes, that's great, thanks." I made the sandwiches and sat down at the table with him. We started chatting, and slowly ate our sandwiches.

"So, you have a YouTube channel, right?" He asked.

"Ya. I made the last video today, just got too busy, you know?"

"Really? Wow… too bad that life is busy. Can I go see the video?" **(Guys, I'm sorry I'm just not in my writing mood I need sugar I'm going to go get some)**

"Sure. Let's go!" I agreed, standing up and heading back into the office. I looked at the video.

"What the heck?! 124 comments?!" I shouted. I had never had so many comments. What was this entire buzz about? Jason sat down in the chair net to me.

"How many comments do you usually have?" He asked, staring at the screen.

"Oh… around, 20." I mumbled, slightly embarrassed. I knew that he and Team Crafted were really famous. Eesh, 124 was probably nothing for Jason.

"Huh… I said, scrolling down. More and more comments and likes were arriving, along with some dislikes.

"Is that MinecraftUniverse?" I read one of the comments aloud. Almost all of the other comments said something like that, some said that I should keep playing.

"That's weird. Everyone must like it because you're in it, Jason." I stated, scrolling down the page.

"Ya, I think you're right." He said, squinting his eyes at the bright screen. Weird.

I decided to ignore it for now. Jason had been here for about 2 hours, and he probably needed to get back to his house.

A couple minutes later I was waving goodbye as he pulled out of my driveway. I walked back inside and sat down at the piano, and gently placed my fingers along the ivory keys. Life is like a piano, I guess, if I'm trying to make up some kind of motto. It's really hard to get used to, but once you start to play, it gets easier. Occasionally you find a tough song, but you just learn to flow with it. Never thought of it like that before.

I stood up and walked over to my room and pulled out my phone. Turning on some music, I pulled out some clothes to wear to my next lesson. I took off the shorts and Batman shirt from yesterday, and pulled on some jeans and a t- shirt. Slipping on my combat boots, I headed over to the car with my piano bag to go to teach a girl named Allison. Now that I wasn't with Team Crafted anymore, life was just as it used to be. Normal, and… well, I guess nothing.

**Time Skip to 6:00**

Tia's POV

I sat down on my bed, reading a new book I had picked up yesterday. I stopped reading and laid down fully, resting the book on my chest.

"Tia?" I heard Jerome's voice through the door.

"Come in!" I replied, sitting back up and closing my book. A lock of my brown hair fell in front of my face, but I ignored it.

Jerome walked in and sat on my bed. He reached up and tucked the piece of hair behind my ears.

"I was wonderin' if you wanna go out." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Maybe. Depends on what 'out' is…" I replied, giggling and snuggling into his chest.

"How about… dinner? At Bruskis? **(That's a really really really good burger/beer place near my house, but I only get burgers) **

"Sounds great! What time?" I agreed, standing up.

"Now!" He shouted, grabbing my arm and pulling me downstairs. I reached for my purse and grabbed it before I was pulled out the door. I giggled and ran along with him

Oh Jerome…

Sam's POV

I scrubbed the pot with the soap and scrubber. My hands looked like dried out plums… what were those called again… oh yea, prunes. My hands were pruny. Heehee. Drying off the pot I placed it back on the counter. Sighing, I sat down at the dinner table and sat back in my chair, letting my eyes close.

"Hey Sammy." Mitch's voice came from the entry to the kitchen. I sighed, opening my eyes.

"You know I don't like it when you call me that…" I muttered, closing my eyes again.

"I know, that's why I do it. Do you… wanna go out tonight? I hear that the new, uh, movie is good?" He said shakily. I laughed, knowing that he actually had no idea what to do.

"Sure Mitch. What movie?" I mused. I decided to mess with him before actually helping him decide what we wanted to do tonight.

"What movie? Uh, Um, how about… You know, I don't know, what do you want to see?" He said hurriedly. I laughed, and he looked a little confused.

"Ahh, Mitch, how about we go see Transformers? That sounds good." I giggled.

"Yes! That sounds great. Do you wanna go now?" He asked, this time relaxed.

"Sure. Leggoooo!" I shouted, taking his hand and walking to the garage. Tia was in shotgun with Jerome climbing in the driver's seat.

"Hey! We need the car dood!" Mitch yelled.

"Sorry biggums, it's mine right now!" He laughed back. I looked at Tia and she threw her head back in laughter.

"I'm just kidding dood. Hop in, we'll give ya a ride. We're waitin on Ian and Kate. Do you know what Ty and Alize are doing? Oh, and Adam and Rachel?" Jerome joked. I hopped in the car with Mitch.

"What do you mean? Did you all plan something to do with us ladies? I inquired Jerome and Mitch.

"Oh you know, we just had a manly meeting earlier. Ty and Alize are going for a walk together, they aren't taking the car, and Adam and Rachel are walking to StarBucks." Mitch suggested, taking my hand and buckling in.

"Alrighty then…"

**EARLIER**

Adam's POV

"Alright guys. Tonight, is date night." I stated, sitting down in the computer room with the other guys. I had called a manly meeting.

"Ya, you're right. We gotta spend some time with our ladies." Ty said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wait, what?! What if you don't _have_ a lady?!" Jason added, crossing his arms.

"Well dood, uh, go find a lady." Mitch answered.

"I think I know what 'lady' Jason's thinking of…" Jerome mumbled.

"Hey, what was that?! I heard that!" Jason shouted defiantly. Jerome, Mitch, Ty, Ian and I all burst out laughing.

"Hey doods, I'm serious. What do you mean? What girl are you talking about?" Jason said, leaning back in his chair.

"Come on man. Seriously? You like Brooke. It's obvious." Ty admitted. Jason's face heated up and turned crimson.

"Alright, meeting over, meeting over. I'm just gonna go play Minecraft while you guys are out… have fun with your lady friends." Jason said, standing up and walking away. I looked towards Ty, who knew what I was thinking.

"Don't worry Adam. He'll be fine. Just let him realize he's got a crush." He replied. Most of the guys had already left the room, so we started heading down the hall to the room we shared.

"GUYS, WHERE THE HECK ARE MY SUNGLASSES?!" We heard Ian shout from across the hall. I laughed and slapped Ty on the back. Ahh, life was good right now…

**Yay! I actually managed to write throughout my writer's block… so you should all be proud of meh. So, uh, have a great day, and uh…. Ya. See ya later! I'm gonna go play Minecraft with KKKstories now. Bye!**

**~Orchid**


	8. I Know You

**Hello my beautifuls, it's time for chappie Huit! That's 8 in French, by the way. I'm taking that next year, so I'm getting prepared. I'm hoping to introduce a couple new OCs today…so that will be fun. There should be more action this chappie, which will be great cause there has been like none since chappie 1. Ya, I know, lame. This chappie is also a little shorter…but it will keep you on edge. Hopefully. Also, I'm sorry I have forgotten about all the QOTC. So, I'll put that right here for now.**

**QOTC: Who is your favorite Disney character? Or Superhero?**

**Ok, so on with the story!**

**Oh, I should probababably say another disclaimer…. Bleh. I don't own anything but Brooke and the idea of this story, Ok?! Yay story time**

Brooke's POV

I listened to the sound of the piano. Very pretty, but still needs some touch ups. But Allison's only seven, I'll let her go.

"Allison, that was great! Maybe when I'm gone you can play it a little bit more so it flows together more, but I'll give it to you anyways. We gotta get moving on this book." I said with a smile. This time it wasn't very fake, I was just happier, for some reason.

"Really? Thanks Miss Brooke! Are we gonna do the next song now?" Allison beamed. Her red-chestnut curly hair bounced around her small shoulders.

"No, I think that's good for the week. You already have two other songs to practice." I advised.

"Well, I guess your right. Miss Brooke, why is there a cut next to your ear?" She asked curiously. I decided to not get into this story with a seven year old, so I decided to keep it simple.

"Oh, I got in a little car crash, but it's healing now." I responded.

"A car crash, you say? What happened?" Mrs. Trotta's voice came from the stairway. She walked over to the piano and patted her daughter on the back.

"Oh, yes, I was merging into a different lane when a car crashed into me from behind. Everything is good though, the only damage was a dented bumper and broken windshield. That's it though!" I finished, standing up.

"Oh, I'm glad your ok sweetie. If you ever need any help, just let me know." She assured. This family was so nice.

"Well, thank you Brooke. What do you say, Allison?" She reminded her daughter.

"Thank you Mrs. Brooke!" She beamed. I love seeing happy faces of children.

"Oh, your welcome. Have a great day!" I replied, walking out of the doorway. The smile didn't vanish this time. I hopped in the car and headed out of their neighborhood. The car company had dropped off the car at my house once it was fixed. I only had them fix the windshield, because I could deal with the bumper being dented. I didn't need to spend more money.

A couple minutes later, I was on the freeway where Jason had crashed the car. I turned at the next exit, and headed down the road. I looked to the left and saw a girl, looking about my age. She was in a corner, lying down. Something was wrong. I quickly pulled over and ran out to see her. She had long slightly curly pale blonde hair that went to her hips, khaki jean shorts with a long sleeve lavender shirt. She had two silver bracelets on, and a silver necklace. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw me. She had pretty green eyes, but they were a pale, more of a pastel green.

"Y-you have to g-get out of here! He'll take us b-both!" She whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

"No, I'm going to help you. Come on into my car, I'll give you a ride home. What's your name?" I said quietly, helping her to her feet.

"D-Dawn. What's yours? Thank you so much by the way…" We started walking to the car. She seemed ok, just a few scrapes and bruises.

"My name is Brooke. Com'on, let's get you home."

"Brooke? But that means-" She stopped midsentence and gasped.

"What is i-" I whispered back, turning around. An evil smirk was in front of me. Everything went black.

Jason's POV

I decided I would just play a little Minecraft while the guys were gone. However, I didn't manage to get much done. I was just so distracted. Was it really that obvious that I liked Brooke? I mean, both the guys and girls told me. Ugh, I just don't get it.

I decided to call her and see how she was doing. Minecraft was just not really appealing right now. Picking up my phone, I realized I didn't have her number shoot. Oh wait, Tia has it. I'll go check her room to see if that slip of paper is still there.

Walking into her room, I saw it on her desk. I plugged in the number on my phone. I clicked call.

Brooke's POV

It had been at least 2 hours since I woke up. I don't know what time it was, where I was, or what was going on. I needed to get out of here. Who knew how long I had been out? I think Dawn was in a chair next to me, along with another voice I didn't recognize. I had on a blind fold, and a piece for cloth tied around my mouth, and I was tied to a chair, arms and ankles.

A familiar tune emitted from somewhere in the room.

My phone. My hopes rose up as I heard the footsteps of my possible kidnapper walk over to the sound. He answered it but didn't say anything.

"Hello? Hey Brooke, It's Jason… I was wondering how things were going. Are you there?" I quickly tried to cry out through the cloth, but all that came out were muffled sounds.

"Brooke?! Is that you?! What's happening, where are you?!" Don't worry, I'll-" The man ended the call. He came over to me and ripped off my blind fold and the cloth around my mouth. I saw him for the first time. Dark brown eyes, black hair, and a mask around his mouth. I think I had seen him before, but I wasn't sure where.

"Well, well. So, Brooke, who is this _Jason_?" He spat out the last word. I refused to speak.

"What do you want with me?!" I demanded. He stood up straight and shook his head.

"Ah, that's not what I asked. Who. Is. Jason?" He reminded me. I didn't say anything this time. I quickly look around me. I saw Dawn, and another girl with black hair that was dip dyed green at the tips was in a chair next to Dawn.

"You'll tell me, sooner or later." He said. He slapped me hard across the cheek before he put on the blind fold and cloth. My cheek started to sting, and I was sure it was red.

I sighed. This was going to be a long night. Where I had I seen his face before?

Wait… I remember.

Joshua.


	9. Nikki, Diamonds, and Tracking Calls

**OH MAH GAWSH I'm so sorrryyyyy I haven't updated forEVAH. My bad guys. I have been working at a camp as a leader all week, so yea. Sorry. Also, it took meh awhile to get over a little writer's block… but it's gone now, thanks to mai friend. Also, thank you **_**Made of Ashes**_**! You are the first and only person to answer a QOTC! Yaaaaay. I also wanna thank **_**KKKstories**_** for her help with writers block. One more, very important thing: Guys, reviews are really dropping, and I don't really want to write something if no one is reading it… I will continue the story, but, I mean, you gotta read it… and you should review it. It's nice to get some helpful notes and stuff, and I am open to any ideas you have. Well, thanks. On to the next chappie.**

Jason's POV

I drew in a nervous breath as the phone rang. It answered.

"Hey Brooke, its Jason… I was wondering how things were going. Are you there?" I said. All I heard in response were muffled sounds that sounded urgent. I freaked out.

"Brooke?! Is that you?! What's happening, where are you?! Don't worry, I'll-" the call ended. I ran over to the closet and grabbed my shoes. Dialing in Mitch's number, I quickly pressed call.

"Dood, I'm busy-" Mitch started.

"Sorry man, just wanna let you know that I'm going out. I don't know what time I'll be home, but uh, call me if you need me. Brooke's in trouble. Gotta go."

"Jason, wait-" I pressed end and rushed out to the garage. The car was gone. Shoot, that's right, they all carpooled together. Looks like I'm walking. Or running. But I have no idea where the heck I was going. I could maybe track the call? Maybe? I may know about computers, but I had no idea how to track calls. Even so, I was the one who called… wait, Tyler knows how to do this stuff. Ok, I'll go to Tyler. He doesn't live too far away, I can walk. **(I don't actually know if they live close to each other or if Tyler knows how to do that stuff) **Grabbing the house keys I walked out the front door and down the street towards Tyler's house.

_20 Minutes later_

I walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. Tyler answered the door.

"Hey Janson, wassup?"

"Man, ya gotta help me. Something happened to Brooke!" I said, freaking out. I almost ran here, but… I was tired so I didn't XD.

"Ok, ok. Calm down. Come inside." He said, bringing me into the living room.

"Ok, so explain."

"Well, I was gonna call Brooke and see-"

"Is Brooke the new girl you told me about?" He interrupted.

"Yes! Now listen! I was gonna ask Brooke if she wanted to come over and hang out, so-"

"Like, on a daaaaaate?" Tyler said, emphasizing the 'a'.

"Dude, what the?! NO! Man, I-ugh, just stop interrupting! Gawd, just listen! I just wanted to see if she wanted to hang out, and when I called she picked up, but all I heard was scared-sounding muffled sounds! I told her I was coming, but then the call ended. I have no idea where she is…" I said, putting my face in my hands.

"Hey dude, don't worry. Tyga can help. Gimme your phone." He said, standing up. I handed him my phone and followed him to the computer room. I sat down and waited.

_An hour later!_

"Alrighty. She's somewhere downtown… in some neiborhood called _Sierra Rivers_. **(Idk if that neighborhood exists)**

"Thanks Tyler." I said, giving him a bro-punch. I headed back out the front door and down the street. My phone started ringing. It was Mitch.

"Hey Mitch." I said, trying to sound casual.

"Hi Jason. Dood, we are home now… what happened with Brooke? Where are you? Ty will come pick you up, you gotta tell us what's happening."

Brooke's POV

Joshua.

Nicole's boyfriend… I felt tears well up. Nicole was my best friend in middle school and high school. She was my only friend, too.

_/flashback/_

"Hey Brooke! Josh and I are going for a walk tonight, wanna come?" Nikki asked. Her long brown hair was in a single braid, and she had on pale blue skinny jeans, combat boots, and a pretty top that had a floral pattern. **(This is not an OC that was given to me, I made her up for my friend.)**

"Sure Nikki! What time? Should I meet you at your house?" I replied, grabbing her hands and looking at her hazel eyes. Nikki was very sweet and funny. We both liked art and Minecraft, and we played piano together. We were going into 11th grade next year. She also had a boyfriend name Josh, he was nice, but I wasn't always too sure about him.

"Well, meet me at my house. 7:00?" She said, turning to head to her next class.

"7:00!" I shouted back. I looked over my shoulder to see a quick glare from Joshua, but he quickly turned away.

(That night)

We were walking on a trail near Nikki's house. It was around 7:45.

"Hey Josh, can we maybe head home? It's dark, and I'm pretty tired." Nikki said, looking at Josh.

"Ya, but I wanna do something first." He said. We followed him a little longer. We stopped on the top of a small hill. Josh hugged Nikki from behind, and I stood next to them.

"So, what did you want to do, Josh?" I prompted.

"This." He squeezed Nikki tighter and pulled out a sharp dagger from his pocket. He cupped his hand around her mouth and grabbed my arm and pushed me off the hill, and I tumbled down to the bottom. I quickly climbed back up, grabbing for rocks and weeds. It was dark, and I scraped myself multiple times. I reached the top. Josh stood there, waiting for me. Nikki lay on the ground, her back to me…completely silent.

"Now, Brooke, I know that your family and two others have a certain gem that I am looking for…" He smirked, knife in hand, and slowly walked towards me. I screamed and ran past him, and all the way back the rest of the trail. I could hear his heavy footsteps behind me, and I kept running. I reached the street and looked around. There was a nearby doughnut shop. I could get help there, right?" Sprinting for the shop, I yanked open the door and stopped, breathing heavily.

"Whoa, whoa, sweetie, what's wrong?" A man came up to me.

"He..h-he, Nikki… coming…" I panted. I drew in a deep breath and stood up straight.

"He killed her, and he's coming for me! Josh, he's coming! You have to help me…" I finished, collapsing on the floor. A woman grabbed her phone and dialed 911, and the cops arrived and searched for him. I told them what he looked like.

In30 minutes they had found him in an alley way messing with his knife, and they had picked up Nikki and brought her to the hospital. My dad came quickly and took me home.

That night when I went to visit Nikki, she passed away, her hand in mine. I would never forgive Josh…

The next week we went to court, and Joshua was found guilty of 1st degree murder. He was sentenced to jail for 4 years, and then… it was all done.

_/flashback end/_

My fear soon turned to anger. Which…turned to fury. Had it really been 4 years? What did he want now? I remembered what he had said to me on the trail that night. He said he was looking for a gem that me and two other families had… I didn't know what he was talking about, but I think I do now. My family, the Janners, and two other families… what were they, oh, the Gandders and the Bells, were given a gem. My great grandfather, and the two other men, Christopher Bells and John Gandder, were great friends with my great grandfather, Paul Janners. They all worked as miners, and, I guess they found these three diamonds or something. The mining company shut down, so, they kept the gems. One was blue one red, and another green. My family had the blue, The Gandders red, and the Bells green. Yup. My parents told that story to me when I was young, but I thought they always made it up… Apparently not.

The two girls next to me must have been the descendants of the Gandder and Bell families. My dad had a wooden box in his closet that he told me never to touch. I could only guess that that was where the diamond was…

About ten minutes later, I heard footsteps (that were probably Josh's) head over to another girl. It sounded like Dawn.

"Where is it?!"

"W-where is w-what?" She asked, stuttering.

"The diamond. Where is the diamond?!" He shouted.

"I-I don't know what your t-talking about." She stated, trying to sound strong.

"Wrong answer!" He shouted, and I heard another slap. Dawn squeaked, and then was silent.

"What about you, Radha?" I heard him sneer.

"I don't know where your precious 'diamond' is. Any my name is not Radha, its Kat." I heard a voice say sternly. That must be the girl with the black hair dyed green at the ends.

"Your Radha to me. I'll come back to you, sweet heart." He sneered, making me growl. I was just getting angrier as I thought more and more of what he did to Nikki.

"Now, Brooke, let me ask you again. Who is _Jason_? Oh, and one more thing… I think you know what I'm talking about. _Where is the blue gem_?!" He pulled down my gag and blindfold. I looked him in the eyes.

"You killed Nikki, and I will _never_ forgive you." I snarled

"Oh, I'm so happy you remembered me! I thought you had forgotten…" He teased. Joshua caressed my cheek with his hand. I turned my head and bit hid wrist, making him yank it back. His icy eyes sparked with anger as he rubbed away the teeth marks.

"Too bad I didn't get to finish you off like I did Nikki." He muttered. He pulled the blindfold and gag back on, once again. I sighed into the cloth. I hope we get out of this alive…

Jason's POV

I was sitting on the couch with the guys in the TC house. Ian was using the restroom, but everyone else was there. I had told them what had happened, and what I planned to do. Well, I didn't actually plan anything…just more thought about it.

"I'll help you Jason, don't worry." Adam said, standing up. Ty stood up next to him.

"Me too dood."

"And us! You can't leave us out on an adventure like dis!" Mitch and Jerome shouted, standing up. I smiled, knowing I had great friends.

Ian came out from the bathroom.

"Wait, why are we all standing?"

**Woo hoo! I didz it! I made a chappie that was sorta long…well like average, not sure. But still I made it. So, remember, R&R, because… well, I will stop the story… well, Orchid out! XD**


	10. I Hate You Phone Lady

**Hai doods! Orchid here! Ok, so we are on to chappie number what now? 9 or 10? I think 10, but if you aren't counting the first chappie, then 9… anyways, last time I forgot the QOTC! SO, here is one right now **

**QOTC: If you had a YouTube channel, what would it be named?**

**Yaaay, that is over with. I think there is one more, tinyyy, thing. Oh wait, it's kinda big. Well, sorta. I guess. Since reviews and views are dropping, I will now update and post a new chappie every 2 comments. Yes, I know, you probably don't like meh, I'm sorry (kinda). So, ya, next time I see you, I should have two more comments! (Or maybe more? Maybe?) **

**OH YEA I am looking for 1 girl OC. Just one. Only one. But, she is gonna be on the bad guys team doe. So, um, ya, I kinda need that for next chapter. And, maybe a guy OC who would also be on the bad guy's team? So, 1 girl, 1 guy, and they are going to date, not any of team crafted. Sorry! If you already have an OC here, then, I won't accept it cuz you already have one in, and that wouldn't be fair to some other people.**

**Woo hoo! Chappie time!**

Brooke's POV

It had maybe been half an hour since he last asked me about Jason and the diamonds… He asked Dawn and Radha/Kat about the gems a couple more times, and then kinda gave up for the night.

It was late, I could tell. I was tired, and my wrist and ankles hurt from being tied for so long. When I heard footsteps enter the room, I tapped my foot to get attention, and something yanked down my gag. It wasn't Josh, but some other guy. MY blindfold was still on, so I couldn't tell.

"What." He snarled.

"You know, you have held us for a few hours in theses chairs, and I think we are all pretty hungry, and sore. So, could you do us a favor and instead of having us starving and tied to these chairs all night, could you maybe take off the gags and blind folds, give us food, and untie us to let us sleep?" I said angrily.

"Fine, if the boss says it's ok." He sneered. I waited, and a few minutes later the guy was back, and he untied me and too off the blind fold and gag. He went over and did the same to the others, but he had a mask on so I couldn't see who he was. He then placed a brown paper bag on the floor and walked out. I looked at Dawn and Kat. We raced towards the bag and sat down. Dawn looked at me and smiled, and Kat did too. She had long black straight hair that was dyed green at the ends, green eyes, and she was wearing a grey and red patterned sweater with blue jeans and red converse.

"Hi, I'm Kat. If you're wondering why he called me Radha, it's because that was my name, but I changed it." She said, reaching out a hand to shake. I took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Kat, I'm Brooke." I said. Dawn had reached into the bag and pulled out a loaf of bread and some carrots.

I had to admit, I was surprised they actually untied us and gave us food.

I took a look around the room. It seemed to be a basement, and it was all cement. The only furniture in the room were the three wooden chairs we were tied to, and a table with some phones on it.

Wait…phones. I stood up and raced over to the table. My phone was there. Awesome. I knew that is Josh or that guy saw that my phone had a missed call or message, they would check it. I pulled up the number that called me and sent it a text.

_Jason, its Brooke. Whatever you do, DON'T text me back. I am locked in a basement with two other girls, and we need help. We are being held by a man named Joshua. I'll explain everything later, but I have to go. I think we are somewhere on a street called Azulia Court, at least that's what I saw during unconsciousness. Help, we need help. Don't text back!_

I quickly pressed send and turned my phone off and placed it back on the table. I went back over to Dawn and Kat and smiled.

"I think someone might be coming." I said, still unsure if Jason would come or not.

Jason's POV

We were sitting at the kitchen counter trying to figure out what to do. Ty had looked up on Google where _Sierra Rivers _was. Our only problem now was figuring out which house it was. Let me tell you, _Sierra Rivers_ is a pretty big neiborhood.

My phone buzzed. It was Brooke. I yanked the phone off the counter and read it aloud to the guys.

**(You already know what it says.)**

"Well, that fixes our problem. Azulia Court. Let's go." Adam said, grabbing his phone and heading out of the kitchen

"Go where?" A voice asked. I turned around to see Tia standing there.

"Oh! Um, go… get video game stuff!" Jerome said frantically.

"Uh huh. Sure. Where are you really going?" She retorted, crossing her arms.

"To the video game store!" Mitch chimed in.

Tia sighed, ad went over to Jerome. She stared into his eyes, making him sweat.

"Jerome, where are you actually going?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Bacca couldn't take it.

"Fine! We're going to save Brooke from a kidnapper!" He blurted out, throwing his arms in the air.

"Jerome!" I groaned.

"Sorry dood!" He replied.

"Wait, what?! Brookes been kidnapped?!" Tia shouted.

"Ya, and we are gonna go and get her, but you and the girls have to stay here." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"What?! There is no way we are staying here." She retorted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ya, but if something happens to us, then you are here! You can be our backup!" Ian assured.

"You aren't planning to use us at all, are you?" Tia sighed.

"No." Ty mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Fine. We'll stay here, but you have to promise to call us if anything happens, or if you need help." Tia finished, going to give Jerome a hug.

"Stay safe…" She whispered, walking back upstairs.

Jerome nodded, and then we walked over to the garage. I walked over to the drivers seat, but Mitch stopped me.

"Not yet, Jason." He said, smirking. I made a pouty face and went to the back and sat next to Adam.

"Man, I hope she's ok…" I mumbled. Ty pulled out his phone and plugged in the street name, and then pressed navigation.

Thank God for Google maps…

_20 minutes later…_

"Turn right onto RedLeaf Boulevard." The woman in Ty's phone said.

"Oh mah Gawd, shut the lady up Ty! Shut her up!" Ian exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"Alright! Alright. I think we are here anyways!" Mitch shouted over the ruckus. I just had my hands over my ears, trying to ignore the annoying phone lady.

We pulled over on _Azulia Court_. Finally, we were here… now we could get to Brooke. It was 11:00 at night, and we were pretty tired. Hopping out of the car, I stood up and stretched. A 10 minute drive had turned into a 20 minute drive, thanks to the lady on the phone. I wasn't too sure I liked her that much…

"Well, now we gotta find what house is the one." Jerome stated, looking around. There were five houses in this coldasac **(how on earth is that spelled?!)**. We decided on asking one of the houses is they knew where _Joshua_ lived. Walking up to the front door of one house, I cautiously knocked. I realized it was 11 at night… shoot, I hope I didn't wake anyone up…

"Hello?" A woman who seemed to be in her late 30s asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Hi… I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I asked slowly.

"No, no. I stay up late and work. Your fine sweetie. What do you need?" She replied kindly, standing up straight.

"Well, we were wondering if a Joshua lives in this coldasac?" I inquired sheepishly.

"A Joshua? Yes, two doors down. Is that all you need?" She finished.

"Yes! That is it, thank you so much! You really helped me!" I said, clasping my hands together in relief. The woman chuckled and said goodnight, and we walked two doors down. We didn't go straight to the front door, but instead crouched in the bushes.

"Alright, Mitch, Jerome, and I will stay outside and wait for the signal, while Ian, Ty, and Adam go ring the door bell. Once you get in, you will unlock the door and distract whoever opened it while us three slip in. Sound good?" I finished.

"Sounds good."

"Mhmh."

"Ok." They all agreed. I waited while Ian, Ty, and Adam rang the door bell. Light came from the slightly opened door, and we heard a gruff voice start speaking. It was too hard to make out. We watched the door close, then silently crept forward (well, almost silently. Jerome hasn't mastered that yet). Opening the door slightly, I peeked in before letting the others in. We looked around. She said basement, right?

Mitch tapped my shoulder and pointed to some stairs that led down. We quickly followed them down to a little room with a door. Next to the door was a man, with a mask on **(by the way, this is the guy OC I need)**.

"Hey, who are you?" He said, stepping forward and picking up a bat. So he planned to knock us out. Yup, not on my watch.

Ian and I had taken some self defense classes a couple weeks ago, and now those would finally come in handy. I rolled up my sleeves and slowly approached the man. He swung the bat forward, but I grabbed it and yanked from his grasp, then just knocked it on his hands.

"Where did you learn that?" Jerome asked from next to me.

"Self defense with Adam."

"Oh." The Bajan and Bacca said in sync.

I opened the door. Inside there were three figures on the ground, all asleep. One with pale blonde hair slowly stirred and looked up. She drew in a sharp breath, looking scared. I walked over slowly with a nice smile on my face, Jerome and Mitch following.

The girl poked the two next to her urgently. One had black hair and another had dirty blonde. Both their backs were to me, but they shot up and whipped around to face the other.

It was Brooke.

I raced forward and picked her up and swung her around.

"Your ok!" I whispered. She nodded and blushed. I set her down, realizing she was a little uncomfortable. I had to remember that she wasn't used to touchiness. The other two girls looked at her questionably.

"Dawn, Kat, this is Jason, and over there is Mitch and Jerome. They've come to help us!

"Really!?" The girl with pale blonde hair and pastel green eyes asked.

"Thank the Lawrd!" The other one with black and green hair said.

"Oh, uh, Jason, this is Dawn, and this is Kat.

I reached out to shake their hand.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I heard an angry gruff voice behind me. There was a man with black hair and dark brown eyes standing in the door way. Adam, Ty, and Ian quickly ran down the steps, but stopped mid-track when they saw me.

"Oh good, you found her- *cough* I mean, um, who are you?" Ian said, trying to act cool like he didn't know me.

"Wait… Brooke, is this that Jason? How did he find us?!" The man shouted.

I stepped forward, but Adam was already n it. He took the bat from the knocked out man from before and dropped it on his head. He fell with a thud.

"Not the brightest kidnapper around…" I muttered. Apparently Brooke heard me.

"He never was." She retorted, walking over to his unconscious body.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I said. Did she know him? The others had come forward too, and Jerome was upstairs calling the cops.

"He killed her, in cold blood. He never loved her, he was a cold-hearted murderer, and he still is!" She shouted, kicking him in the chest. He groaned, but still stayed unconscious.

Dawn and Kat ran up and placed a hand on her back and comforted her. I single tear rolled down her cheeks. I walked over and put an arm around her shoulders. She didn't budge. I slowly led her up and out the stairs, Dawn and Kat followed. The guys had already gone upstairs. I noticed that the guy who was by the door wasn't there.

"Hey doods, when you three came down, did you see a knocked out guy by the door?" I asked.

"Uhh…no… why?" Ty responded.

"Hmmmm…" I frowned, knowing that he probably woke up and ran away. We did a quick check through the house and saw no one, so we left just as the cops arrived.

Mitch called Tia and the girls and told tem that everything was going to be ok. After that, we drove Dawn and Kat home, and then went over to Brooke's house.

"You sure you're fine here? You can always spend the night at our place…" I insisted. I didn't want something to happen to her again.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" She sighed, opening the front door.

"Alright, fine. As long as you call me or Tia." I agreed. I waved goodnight and walked back to the car where the guys were waiting. I hopped in the car and looked at the clock. 11:57. Almost midnight. I will definitely be sleeping in tomorrow.

"Soooo…. Jason…" Jerome started.

"Ya?"

"When are you gonna grow a pair and ask her out?!"

"What?!"

The car erupted into laughter.

**Oh mah Gawsh, this is the longest chappie I have written! Woooo Hooooo! But! I won't update again until I get two comments, so the next chappie depends on you guys.**

**So, here are the main things to remember! 2 comments, 2 OCs!**

**Orchid out!**


	11. Why Coal, Whyyyyyy

**Woo hoo! You guys did it! You gave me two comments, so here is the chappie I promised! XD Remember those OCs doe… I need dem! But, let's continue the whole two comments thing… so, next chappie is 2 comments away!**

**QOTC: Do you have any pets? If yes, tell meh what they are and their names, if not, tell me what pet you would like!**

**Yay, so, um, answer that question! I have two cats, Peabody and Piper, and a dog named Bosco. They rock!**

**Here is chappie number 11!**

Brooke's POV

I waved goodnight and closed the door. I leaned against the wall and slid down and sat on the floor, where Coal came up and pounced on me. He was so cute…

He sniffed my hands, and then looked up at me and meowed when he reached my wrist. There were rub burns and rope marks around them. I sighed, and headed into the bathroom to find some Neosporin… ah, Dangit, I was supposed to visit my dad tonight! Ugh… too late now. I glance at the clock. Midnight. No wonder I was tired. After putting on the Neosporin, I walked over to my room and collapsed on my bed. I crawled under the covers, not caring to change my clothes. I was too tired, and I didn't feel like getting up.

I laid there, trying to sleep, Coal curled up in the crook of my arm. All I could think about was the scare I had. What if he got out of Jail? What about the other man who was there? What if they came back? I looked over at my clock. 12:37. I slowly crawled out of bed, trying not to stir Coal. Standing up, I pulled a hair tie off my wrist and put my hair in a messy bun. Walking down the hall, I slipped into my dad's room. I wished I could see him there, sleeping peacefully, but that's only a dream. Cancer sucks.

Venturing into the closet, I looked for the wooden box that hasn't been touched for years. I spotted it on the top shelf. Grabbing a stepstool from the bathroom, I reached up and grabbed it, then brought it over to my dad's bed and set it down. It was heavy, I'll tell ya that. Blowing the dust off the top, I read the words carved there.

Paul Michael Janners.

Yup, that was his name.

I slowly unclipped the two clasps that had held this box closed for years, and opened it. Inside sat a shiny, blue, Diamond. It was beautiful. It was maybe the size of an eraser, so it was huge in the gem world. Huge. I decided not to touch it, but I gently closed the lid and placed it back in the closet, and threw my dad's ugly Christmas sweater on top of it just incase.'

I left my dad's room and headed back to mine, and looked at my dresser. On top of it were two frames. One held the picture of my Mom, Dad, and I, and another showed me, at the age of 14, sitting at a piano bench with Nikki. I picked it up and held it gently in my hands.

"Mrrrow!" Coal jumped onto my shoulder from the bed **(yes cats can do that)**, scaring me. I shrieked and dropped the frame, and backing came off and the picture flew out. It all came down in separate pieces: the photo, the frame, and the backing.

"Coal!" I scolded, and he sulked back over to the bed. Bending down, I picked up the pieces. Nothing was broken, thank the Lawrd. However, when I picked up the picture, I noticed something written on the back.

_Hey Brooke! Thank you for being an awesome friend. I love playing Minecraft and piano together, and doing art with you! I can't wait for the national art fair this summer! It's gonna be so much fun! Well, see ya later!_

_~Nikki_

A single tear rolled down my cheek. I sighed and put the picture back in the frame and placed it next to the other picture. I laid back down on my bed with Coal, and slowly felt myself drift into sleep.

Mitch's POV

I flopped down onto the bottom bunk, Jerome following after.

"Alright biggums, TURN OFF DAH LIGHTZZ!" I shouted into my pillow. Jerome obeyed and turned off the lights then climbed up the ladder to his bed.

In ten minutes, I heard Bacca's snoring. NO. Just, no.

I sat up and went out of the room, and for some reason went to the computer room. Hey, I had an idea…

I grabbed the camcorder off the desk ad turned it on.

"Hey guys, its Mitch, or baj-*yawn*-oh, sorry, you see, it's past midnight here, so I'm pretty tired, but I wanted to show you something." I said as I crept down the hall into mine and Jerome's room.

"You ready to see something?" I whispered, grapping a black marker off my desk. I slowly uncapped it and drew a mustache on Jerome. I then put the cap back on and pulled out my phone. I pressed music, turned it on full volume, and held it next to his ear. I smirked at the camera and said,

"For you, biggums!" and I pressed play.

"ASDFGHJKL OH MAH GAWD!" He shouted, shooting up and hitting his head on the ceiling. I burst out laughing, still holding the camera.

"BIGGGUUUUMMMMSSS!" He shouted, jumping down from the bed and tackling me.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed, dropping the camera. We wrestled for about 4 seconds when Adam came in.

"What dafuq! GO TO SLEEP! He shouted, slamming the door shut.

"Good to see you too Sky!" I shouted back, laughing my head off.

In a couple minutes Jerome and I were able to breathe again, and I said goodnight to the camera and turned off, so it would be uploaded tomorrow.

"Good night, Benja."

"Good night Bacca."

_The next Morning!_

Brooke's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to see big, round, grey ones staring at mine.

"Mrrrooww!" And I felt his tiny paws walk all over my stomach.

"Coal….. why so earrrllyyyyyyyyy…. *yawn*." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Groaning, I stood up and went to go feed Coal, and I stop to look at the clock.

7:10. Why Coal, why?

The little black and white kitten followed me into the kitchen where I poured some more food into his dish. I decided that since I was awake, I would go and see my dad since I didn't last night. I walked back into my room and looked at my phone.

OH yea, I had to call Jason.

I dialed in his number and clicked call, then put it on speaker and set it down so I could start getting my clothes out.

"Hey Brooke! How are you doing?" His voice came from the speaker.

"Good, good. Coal woke me up early this morning. You?" I responded, pulling out my jeans.

"Good. Jerome and Mitch decided to stay up late and wrestle and play pranks on each other when we got home, so Ty went in and stopped that. Other than that, we all slept. Ian and I are the first ones awake." He said. I could here cereal being poured in the back ground.

"Cool."

A couple seconds of silenced passed, and I heard Ian mutter something to Jason, which was inaudible for me.

"So, um, hey Brooke?" He said nervously. I got a little worried too.

"…Ya?" I responded quietly.

"Do you, um, wanna, you know… go, out…?" He finished sheepishly.

I was quiet for a moment.

"I haven't been asked out since 9th grade, and even then that relationship didn't last maybe a month.

"S-sure…" I stuttered, not knowing what else to say.

"YAAAAAYYYY JASONNN AND BROOKE! YOU DID IT JANSON! Ian so pwoud of wouuuu!" I heard Ian shout in the background. I blushed and giggled.

"DOOD, IAN SHUT UP!" Jason shouted back. I heard a smack.

"Owie…"

"Sorry about that. So wait, really?! Do you want to go on a walk? Like, a trail, or whatever…" He slowed down at the end. He obviously hadn't thought this through.

"A walk sounds nice…" I trailed off, getting a little worried. I didn't know what else to say, what I should do, or what. I don't _like_ like Jason, right?

"Cool! DO you wanna meet at the StarBucks on Survay Avenue?"

"Ya, sounds great. What time?" I asked the butterflies in my stomach calming down a bit.

"How about… 2:00?"

"Sure. See you at 2?"

"See you at 2!" The call ended. I slumped onto my bed.  
>"Oh shoot, a date? Really? What do I do now?" I mumbled.<p>

**Awesome! Another chappie posted today. Let's see, I posted one last night, this morning, and now this one! I'm on a roll! You should all be very pwoud of meh. Alright, remember, 2 comments, 2 OCs!**

**Orchid out!**


	12. Sleeping In

**Hey guys! You did it again, in fact this time you over-achieved it! So, here is the next chapter. I have some stuff to tell you today, ok? Bear with meh. First thing, I should probably repeat the disclaimer. -.-**

**I DON'T FREAKIN OWN ANYTHING, but my OC. **

**Alright, got that done with XD. Next: school is coming up next Thursday :/ which means, homework, test, quizzes, and all that stuff, which also means I won't be updating as much. I'm already behind on my summer reading (whoops). Bleh, school.**

**Next: I still need those OCs! Immediately! **

**2****nd**** to last thing! (Bear with meh) Next chapter will come with the next two reviews, ok? Alright. You guys are doing great so far!**

**LAST THING: I am going to thank the people who are reading and reviewing this! Here we gooo!**

_**KKKStories**_**- Thanks so much for all your support girl! See you later in Minecraft… heehee keep calm and eat cheese sticks**

_**TheRealDigiGal**_**- Thank you for your support! And yes, Jason finally asked her out! Yaaay!**

_**Radradha48**_**- I am glad you are sticking with meh. And yay, your OC is in it! I somehow managed it **** I do think however I will keep the name Unexpected.**

_**Nehamee**_**- I love that song so much, glad to hear you do too! Woo hoo! I really like your OC, Kate, by the way O.o**

_**RayDoesMinecraft**_**- I hope you are still reading my story, and I love yours by the way. Sorry about the whole OC thing, by the way :3**

_**Daisy-is-Lazy**_**- Sam is awesome, I plan to do some fun stuff with her **** ( I think, not sure yet). I hope you still like my story!**

_**Son of The Herobrine**_**- Thank you for telling me to bold my authors notes. That really helps, doesn't it?**

_**Clalexander**_**- yes, Ian/Ssundee is no longer Derp Ssundee XD**

**BrookieBear9852- Woo hoo! So happy you are sticking with mah story! I'm happy to have your OC in this :3**

_**Made of Ashes**_**- thanks for answering the QOTC! That really encouraged me, I hope you still answer dem!**

_**Emmiem01**_**- The feels are attacking, oh no! lolz, I'm glad you like it ;) **

_**DolphinLiv013**_**- I am a cat person too, but I also love dogs and horses. Your cat Gracie sounds so adorable! So cute… :3**

_**PixelGalaxy95**_**- I shop it too! XD what do you think the ship name should be? Lol**

**ALRIGHT, DONE! I know, I'm sorry that took a while ^_^. I will do those once in a while, so not every chappie. They take a long time… so, here is the question of the chappie, and then on to the story!**

**QOTC: What is your favorite band/singer? Or song, either one!**

Brooke's POV

I stepped into the shower and felt the warm water run over my body. After my shower, I planned to go see my dad and then come home, maybe watch a movie, then go see Jason at Starbucks.

About 20 minutes later, I was in the car and heading down the road to the hospital. I drove into the parking lot, parked, and checked in.

"What is you name?" The nurse asked.

"Brooke Janners."

"Who are you here to see?"

"Bryan Janners." I responded.

"Alright! Down the hall and to the left, room 302." She said, handing me a sticker that said 'Visitor.'

'Thank you." I finished, and made my way down the hall. Stopping at room 302, I slowly opened the door.

"Ah, my favorite little girl is here to see me! I was wondering where you were yesterday." My dad chuckled. I smiled and hugged him. His eyes were pale blue, and he was bald, because of cancer. His voice sounded quieter and he looked a little weaker than last time I visited.

"Dad, I missed you so much…" I smiled.

"Haha, it's only been five days sweetie!" He chuckled, sitting back down.

"So, how have you been? Piano going well?" He asked, motioning me to sit down on the bed next to him.

I decided on whether or not to tell him of the car accident, or the whole kidnapping. I decided to hold off on the kidnapping, I didn't want to freak him out.

"Well, it was good. Andrew learned how to play a C chord, and Allison is doing well… she is a little over achiever. Luke and Makayla are dong good too." I replied.

"That's great, but what about you? How are you doing sweetie?" He said, concern in his eyes. Fine, I'll tell him about the car crash.

"Well, I got in a car crash a couple days ago, and-"

"What?! A car crash?! Brooke, are you ok?!" He almost shouted, sitting up strait. The nurse quickly walked over and gently pushed him back down.

"Sir, you really must calm down, we can't let your blood pressure get to high…" She said, backing off. I nodded my thanks and quickly looked back to him.

"Yes dad, I'm fine. Only a scratch by my ear. The car is also fine, just a dent in the bumper, and the back window shattered, but the guy who crashed it paid for it." I sighed.

He relaxed his shoulders and closed his eyes. He was tired from chemo, I could tell.

"Good. I'm glad you're ok. Who crashed your car?"

I told him how it was Jason and the guys, and how I spent the night there, and that Jason and I were going to go on a walk later.

"Well, good. I want you to be careful around those boys though, Brooke. The girls sound nice, but be careful." He sighed. I smiled back at him.

"I will dad, I promise." I said. I was sure that Jason and they guys weren't they ones I needed to be careful of. Even though Josh was in custody, I was still a little nervous.

"Mr. Janners, I suggest you get some sleep now. Yu are very tired from chemo." The lady said. She was here last time, too.

"Goodbye, dad. I hope you feel better!" I said, standing up.

"Goodbye, Brooke my darling. Stay safe, no more car crashes!" He laughed, but was interrupted by a fit of coughing. I smiled and walked back out to the car, throwing my visitor sticker in the trash. My heart was once again dimmed from seeing my dad in such a state. Just a couple months ago, his brown hair was nice and thick with some grey streaks in it, and his blue eyes shining with energy. He had always had some wrinkles around his mouth from laughing and smiling so much.

I drove home, thinking about the fun I have had with my dad. Hopefully, God willing, he will make it through cancer…

10 minutes later I was at my house, where Coal greeted me by the door. Kicking off my shoes, I walked over to the TV and turned it on. Then popped in the disc that read Lord of the Rings: Two Towers. Lord of the Rings was one of my favorites, and I would watch them over and over again with him. Legolas was always my favorite, while my dad liked Pippin and Aargon. Sighing, I flopped on the couch and pressed play. It was 11:00, so 3 hours until I was supposed to meet Jason.

Jason's POV

She actually said yes. Wow. She said yes. Ian was patting me on the back and congratulating me while laughing and cracking derp jokes at the same time.

"Shut up down there, I'm CORRRRDDIINNNGGGGG!" Adam shouted from above.

"Sorry Adam, I'm just so excited that Janson finally got over his worst fear!" He yelled back, laughing even harder.

"What's so funny about it dood?" I asked, cocking my head. His derpy jokes were messing up my head.

"Ok, ok. Why was the fish embarrassed?" He said, trying to stop laughing.

I gave him the death stare.

"Because he saw the ocean's bottom!" HE burst out laughing again. I walked away. No Ian. No.

Walking up to my room, I climbed up the ladder and crashed on the top bunk. I'm so tired… maybe I'll just take a quick nap before I go meet Brooke…

My eyelids got heavy, and I slowly drifted off until I was out cold.

…

"Jason, Jason! Wake up! Oh mah Gawd, WHY DO YOU SLEEP SO DEEP WAKE UP!" Ian shouted. I shot up and hit my head on the ceiling.

"Oww…."

"Dood, you said you're meeting Brooke at 2, right?" Ian said, calming down.

"Ya…"

"WELL IT'S 2:50!" he shouted.

"AH CRAP, NOOOOO! NOOO NONONONONO." I said, jumping down off the bunk and running over to the dresser. Slipping on a different shirt, I put on my shoes, combed my hair, and ran up to the computer room where Mitch was.

"Mitch, gimme the car keys!" I said, running over to him.

"Dood, I'm in the middle of recording! Why do you need them anyways?" He said, turning to face me.

"I'M LATE. NOW GIVE." I demanded. He handed them to e, and I was running out the door I heard him ask,

"Late for what?"

Hopping in the car, I drove down to Starbucks and parked. I recognized her car (because I crashed it), so I quickly went inside. She was there, sitting down in a chair. Her hair was up in a pony tail with a piece hanging down in the front. I walked over to her and she stood up.

"Hi Jason." She said shyly.

"Hey Brooke. Hey, what do you want to drink?" I said looking towards the menu.

"Oh, um, I'll have a caramel frappachino, please. Thanks a lot…" She replied. I nodded and got in line. A couple minutes later I handed her the frappachino, and took a sip of my own double chocolaty-chip one.

"You ready to go?" I asked. She nodded her head, and we walked out the door.

"Oh my gosh, Jason I love you!" A scream was heard as soon as we stepped out the door. Brooke looked startled, and a group of two girls came running up to me with wide, excited, eyes. Oh shoot…

"Can you sign this please?" One asked.

"Sure…" I said as I took the pen and the journal she handed me. I looked over at Brooke, who still looked a little startled, and confused. I beckoned her over, and she nervously took a step towards me. The other girl stopped and looked at her.

"Who's that?" She asked, sounding a little mean.

"This is Brooke, my girlfriend." I said, trying to shoo them off. Brooke looked at me in surprise when I said girlfriend, and I just winked back at her.

"Wait, girlfriend?" The first one asked.

"Yes. Now, um, if you'll excuse us, we were going on a walk…" I said, hooking arms with Brooke and starting to walk away, leaving the two girls dumbfounded. Once we reached the trail, I made sure we were out of sight, and then turned to face Brooke.

"I'm sorry for calling you my girlfriend, I hope-"

"It's ok." She said. Her eyes lit up with a twinge of nervousness as if she didn't realize she said that. I smiled, and there were a few moments of awkwardness before we spoke again.

"So, what was that about?" She asked.

"The two girls? OH, well, um, Team Crafted and the Craftelorettes are pretty famous on YouTube, so sometimes fangirls or boys come and scream and ask us to sign stuff… it's pretty awkward." I finished.

"Oh." She looked back down at the ground.

"When we reached the top of a small hill, I noticed her look around nervously, and her breathing started to quicken.

"Brooke, are you ok?" I inquired. She looked scared, and worried. She started to back off a little. I went back to her and took her hands and looked into her stormy blue eyes.

"Are you alright? I know something's wrong, Brooke. Please tell me." I said. Her tense body slowly relaxed, and her breathing became even again.

"This…this is where it happened…" She started, closing her eyes.

"He killed her at the top of this hill, and I ran down to that donught shop down there… This is where Josh killed Nikki." She breathed out, and slumped her shoulders. She started to shiver, not because she was cold. I pulled her into a hug and brought her back down the ill and took another path. I saw a bench overlooking the neighborhood. Sitting down, I looked back at her. I noticed tears that had started to well up in her eyes.  
>""It's ok. He's in jail now." I reassured.<p>

"B-but her killed her, he killed my best friend…" She sniffled, lowering her head.

I put my finger on her chin and lifted her head up to see that the tears had spilled over.

"Some things in life are unexpected, but I want you to know that everything is going to be ok." I finished, wiping away the tears. She smiled, and I pulled her into a hug.

**Remember, two comments away from the next chappie! Orchid out!**


	13. Gone, Forever

**Alright! You made it to chappie 13 now **** so, chappie 14 is 2 comments away! But, here we are! Yay, chappie 13.**

**QOTC: What is your favorite subject in school? (Since it's coming up and all). I personally like Art and PE…**

**Here is another fun thing for you guys! I will write a hidden message, and in the comments you can try to decode it. If you do, I will mention your name in the next chappie and give you internet hugs :3 Here's the message!**

IIEHBOTMAYR _EWSOKOETKL

**I will decode it for you next chappie. So, let me know if you want to keep doing these!**

**Another cool thing! I am starting a new story with KKKstories! Yayayay! It will be posted on my account. We are not sure when we will post the first chapter, so just keep an eye out! It will be under the Minecraft section.**

**Well, I STILL NEED THOSE OCs, guys. PLEASE. I will have to stop the story if I don't get them, they are quite important! More info about them is in chapter 10.**

**Alright, next chapter! (Btw, this picks up right after the last chapter)**

Jason's POV

I wiped away her tears, and she smiled. I looked into her eyes, and I saw the sadness and nervousness in them, but there was also a little love in them. We slowly leaned together, and our lips touched. She quickly pulled back and looked at me, a twinge of sorrow written across her face.

"Let's just stick to hugs, Jason…" She said shyly. I blushed, knowing I had done too much, and I mean, I had only just met her a couple days ago.

"Yea, good idea… I'm so sorry!" I apologized, feeling the heat come to my cheeks.

"I-it's ok." She smiled. We both looked out at the view; the sun was setting. The white clouds soon turned orange, and the sky around them orange, lavender, and blue. I looked over at Brooke, whose eyes were slowly closing. The moon rose behind us, outlining her with white light. I sighed, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She didn't struggle, which was good.

Just hugs, just hugs. That was good for now, right?

I slowly felt my own eyes get heavy, and I le them close.

Kate's POV

Jason hadn't been home for a while, and it had been two and a half hours since he left. I decided to go ask Ian about it, since he seemed to know where he was.

"Hey Ian?"

"Yeessssss Kate?" He was sitting on the couch messing with his phone. And he was wearing sunglasses.

"Where's Jason? He's been gone for a while now…"

"Hmmm." He was distracted with his phone, so I reached down, grabbed the phone, and then took his sunglasses off too.

"Hey! Kate, I need dat!" He made a pouty face.

"Only if you answer my question." I put my hands behind my back.

"Fine…Um, what was the question again?" I sighed and put my face in my hands.

"Where's Jason? He has been gone for awhile now."

"OH…" He smirked and burst out laughing.

"What?!" I asked angrily.

"You'll never guess where he is!" He slapped his knee and looked up at me.

"Where?!" Groaning, I threw my hands up in the air, ready to slap him.

"He's on a _date_! With _Brooke_!" And with that he laughed so hard that water started to well up in his squinted eyes.

Wait… Jason was on a date with Brooke?

"Did he FINALLY ask her out!?" I burst out, starting to giggle as well.

"Ya!" Ian rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, what's so funny?" I heard Jerome ask. I turn around, and Mitch and Adam are next to him.

"Jason asked Brooke out on a date, that's where he is right now!" Ian shouted. Jerome's and Adam's jaws hung open, while Mitch had the biggest, goofiest smile on his face.

"Well, that means we need to talk man-to-man, tonight!" Adam laughed. I shuddered. I can't imagine what their 'man-to-man' meetings are about...

Brooke's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to see a dark sky with white stars. I started to sit up, only to realize that someone's arm was around my shoulders. I looked to my left to see a sleeping Jason, and I smiled, and slowly prodded him in the side to wake him up. We must of fallen asleep sitting on the bench. What time is it?

"Unmuhnuh…." Jason sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around, and then looked at me, smiling.

"Good morning… or should I say goodnight?" He asked. I giggled, and pulled out my phone. 9:30. We had gotten here at 8:00.

"We should head back, it's pretty late. We've been here for an hour or so." I mumbled.

"Good idea." Standing up, we started down the hill. We were almost at the bottom of the trail when I stopped.

"Wait, I need to do something. I jogged back up the hill and made a left turn, heading to the cliff I was deathly afraid of. Jason quickly followed, but when I reached the top he stopped and waited. I looked around for a bush full of flowers, and then saw a patch of wild lavender growing on the side of the path. Picking a few, I slowly walked over to the spot where Nikki had once laid. Letting a few tears fall, I gently set down the clump of lavender. I stepped back, wiped away my tears, and walked back to Jason with a smile, knowing that I now had him and the rest of the group. He took my hand and we walked down the hill back to where the car was parked.

I told him that I was going to go to Barnes and Noble to get a new book, so we said goodbye and he was off.

I walked over to Barnes and Noble, which was next to StarBucks, and realized it was closed. Sighing in frustration, I made my way over to the car and hopped in. Deciding to just watch another movie tonight, I drove home and parked in the garage.

After feeding Coal and getting in my pj's, I went over to the DVD player and popped in another Lord of the Rings movie. While it started, I went over to the kitchen (which is by the way attached to the family room so can see the TV while cooking) and took out some chicken broth, carrots, potatoes, and some bread. Pulling out the pan, I turned on the burner, poured in the chicken broth and water, and then added the carrots and potatoes. In 20 minutes I had some soup in a bowl with some bread to dip in it. **(I actually have no idea how to make soup, so don't do that and expect amazing soup, ok?) **Settling down on the couch, I ate my soup and watched as Aragorn slayed the Orc and chopped off his head. When I saw Eowyn disguise herself as a knight named Dernhelm to fight alongside the men, I cheered and shouted "Represent the strength of women! See Théoden, girls can fight too!" I would always tell my dad that, and he would just laugh and pat my back.

Smiling at the good memories, I got up and placed my bowl in the sink and started on dishes.

A thought came to my head. Tomorrow morning, I had nothing to do, and I could maybe give my dad a visit. A surprise visit, yes! He had a TV in his room, so I could bring Lord of the Rings to watch with him! I could also bring him some of this soup; it was one of his favorite types. Deciding to leave at 8:00 am, I finished the dishes, put the leftover soup in a container, and sat down to finish the movie. My eyelids slowly got heavier and heavier, until I felt them close.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

I shot up, shaking, wondering what just happened. I looked at the TV. Lord of the Rings was still on. I realized I must have fallen asleep on the couch and left the movie on. It looked like it was starting the cycle of the movies again, since it automatically went to the next one after the previous one finished.

"Run, you fools!" Gandalf yelled, clinging to the edge. Even though I had seen it a million times, I drew in a nervous breath and watched as he fell.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Frodo screamed, struggling against the grip of Aragorn. I reached for the remote and pressed off, then took out the disc and pulled out the soup. After I got dressed and combed my hair, brushed teeth, etc, I grabbed the disc and soup and headed off.

I got to the hospital, took my visitor sticker, and went down the hall to room 302. I opened the door.

"Hey dad, guess what! I brought you some soup, and-" I stopped.

Standing in the room were two nurses and a doctor. On the bed laid my dad, eyes closed with no expression on his face. He wasn't moving.

"Miss Janners, I'm sorry to inform you, but your father Mr. Janners, has passed away. We are so sorry."

All that was heard was the shatter of glass as the bowl of soup was dropped. I dropped everything I had and ran over to the bed side and gently shook my dad.

"Dad, please wake up. You're ok, it's all gonna be fine! The cancer almost gone, chemo's almost over! Please, please wake up!" I cried, tears uncontrollably falling off my face. The two nurses came and gently tried to pull me away, but I shook them off.

"Daddy, please… wake up…" I sobbed before my knees hit the floor.

It was all over. No matter what anyone said, it was over. Not Jason, not Tia, not any of the guys or girls.

He was gone.


	14. You're Not Alone

**Hey guys! Orchid, reporting for duty! Haha. So, KKKstories and I posted our new story: **_Falling Asleep_**. It's under the Minecraft section on my account. Read it, I think you will like it! Alright, so I got my guys OC, and I might have a girl OC from **LovingTogetic**… I really need you to respond to my PM! Otherwise I can't use your OC… or write the next chappie.**

**Speaking of OCs, I needed to do something, but I will decode the hidden message from last time! If you want to know **_**how**_** to decode it, ask me in the comments and I will PM you. Here is the message!**

I Like the Book Tom Sawyer.

**Ok, so, that was that, now, on to the OC thing I was talking about. So, I never said who owned which OC, and I also don't think I said who dates who! Aaahh! Here it is!**

_**Tia-KKKstories-Jerome**_

_**Sam- DaisyIsLazy-Mitch**_

_**Rachel-Raydoesminecraft-Adam**_

_**Kate-Nehamee-Ian**_

_**Alize-TheRealDigiGal-Ty**_

_**Dawn-Brookiebear5892**_

_**Kat-Radradha48**_

**Alright… that should be it for now until I introduce the two new OCs. Ok, was there anything else I needed to tell you? Ummm….**

**Oh yea!**

**QOTC: What is your favorite videogame(s)? I really like Minecraft (obviously), and Legend of Zelda. There are so many in that series, and my personal favorite is Twilight Princess. **

**Let me know if you want another message to decode, ok? I'm not gonna write one in this chappie. ONE MORE THING: Next chappie is two comments away!**

Brooke's POV

"Dad…please…" I moaned, my hands holding his, knees on the floor by the bed.

"Miss Janners…please, we need you to back away from Mr. Janners… I think you should return home now." The nurse said softly. Reluctantly, I let go of my dad's hands, stood up, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. I slowly stepped away, and bent down to pick up the movie disc, and the broken pieces of the bowl.

"Oh, don't worry ma'am. We can take care of that. You should just get home and rest." I nodded my head and walked out.

I left the building without a word, and then got in the car and drove home. The tears seemed to never stop.

I parked in the driveway and opened the front door, where Coal greeted me. I smiled weakly at the small creature, and then sauntered inside, leaving the door unlocked. I slumped down to the floor and cried more, cried until my eyes had no more tears. It wasn't your pretty, small, sweet crying; it was your loud, sobbing, nose-running, crying.

I cried myself to sleep.

Jason's POV

I decided to call Brooke to see if she wanted to come over tomorrow to hang out with us, ya know, as friends. Ya, friends.

Picking up my phone, I tapped her contact and called her. It went to voicemail. I got a little worried that maybe Joshua or someone like him had gotten her again. I called a couple more times, but none of them worked. I told the guys I was going to go check on you, of which Adam and Ty made fun of me, but I ignored it and hopped in the car.

When I got t her house, I went to the front door and knocked.

No reply.

This made me very worried, so I checked to see if it was open, and it was. Quietly, I stepped into the house, and it was quiet, except for an occasional sniffle. I looked around, and to my right lay Brooke, a small figure against the hard wood floors. I quickly bent down beside her and lifted up her head. She was asleep, but jolted awake when I brushed the hair out of her face. There were dry tear marks, and her eyes and nose looked wet, and strands of wet hair was stuck to her face.

"J-Jason?" She whimpered.

"Yes, it's me. Brooke, what happened?" I questioned.

"H-he's g-gone…" She burst into tears and sobbed, turning her head away from me. I quickly pulled her into a warm hug and whispered,

"Who's gone, Brooke?"

She looked back up at me, still sobbing.

"M-my dad… he p-passed away this m-morning…" She sobbed louder, and I hugged her tighter.

I couldn't believe it… her dad passed away… after he mother dying when she was so young, her best friend murdered in high school, and then recently kidnapped by a man she hated? I hadn't felt this bad before. Brooke had truly lost everything. Her Mom, Best Friend, and now her Dad.

But she wasn't alone.

She wouldn't be alone, never again.

Never.

She had the guys, and the girls…

She had me.

I leaned down and whispered into her ear,

"Brooke… I promise that no matter what happens, I will never leave you. You are not alone."

?'s POV

I stepped into the prison, and went to the front desk.

"Whaddya want?" The guard asked. He was the only one in the building.

"I need to see Joshua Prisma." I responded.

"Name?" I didn't say anything. He looked up from his papers, where my fist met his face.

Grabbing the keys off the unconscious man's belt, I headed down the way, passing rugged criminals, until I spotted Joshua. I went over to the bars and smirked.

"Having fun, Josh?" I snickered.

"Let me out, you dim wit." He snarled.

"Fine, do I have to?" I mock wined as the keys clanked and opened the door. Joshua pushed his way out and stopped, looking at me.

"Thanks, by the way." He hissed, evil mischief written across his face. It was probably on my face too.

Laughing, we ran out of the building and hopped into the car.

"Man, you ready to plan our revenge?" He cackled.

"You bet!" I barked, high-fiving him as we drove back to my house.

Tia's POV

I sat down at the compute, where Sam was already waiting. We were going to do some Hunger Games, or Hunger Deenz.

"Hey girl, you ready?" She asked, obviously excited.

"Yuuuuup!"

"3,2,1. Hey guys, it's SamDoin'WHAA? With mah friend Tia here! We are going to do some HUNGAH GAMEZZZ!" She shouted, making her Minecraft character jump p and down.

"Ya guys, we will be doing some more of these now! Aren't you excited?!"

"YUSSS!" Sam started laughing, and I did too.

"Ok, ok. We are calm now. Leggooo!" And with that the game started. I ran towards the chest and picked up a wooden sword and stone axe, along with some chain armor.

_20 Minutes Later…_

"Alright guys… I think we're done for the day…" I said, fake yawning.

"Oh, yea Tia, soooo realistic. You _really_ seem tired, don't you? Hmm? HMMM?!" Sam declared.

"Ugh!"

"Haha! Alright, we'll, we'll see you later guys, maybe tomorrow!" Sam cheered, pressing the off button.

"Alright, now to upload it…" Sam mumbled, scrolling down on the screen.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go read my book. See ya!" I said, walking out of the room.

I went into my room and sat on my bed, and grabbed my book, _The Samurai's Tale_ **(really good book guys, really good)**, and started reading.

My phone started ringing.

It was Jason…Gawd, what did he want now? Picking up my phone, I answered it.

"What Jason?" I groaned.

"Whoa, grumpy much?" He joked.

"Jason, what do you want?" Grunting, I put the bookmark back in the book and sat up.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see if you were available? I need you here to help me comfort Brooke…"

I snapped out of my irritation.

"Why? What happened?"

"Erm… she… her…ummm…" He mumbled.

"What?!" I said, practically screaming.

"Uhh… her dad passed away this morning…" He admitted.

I let my shoulders slump, and I laid back down on the bed, phone still to my ear.

"Oh no… that's terrible. I'll be right over." I sighed. I thought Brooke was finally starting to open up, but this for sure would keep her sealed for a while.

"Thanks. But oh, shoot, I took the car…" Jason pointed out.

"Dangit Jason, that's just great. Can you pick me up?" I walked over to the closet to slip on some shoes.

"Not really… I don't wanna leave Brooke here."

"Well then how else do I get there? I don't even know where her house is! I could bike, but its probably too far away." I liked to go biking to places, like Starbucks, or Barnes and Noble.

"It's actually not that far, I'll send you a map."

"Ok, fine. See you in a few." WE hung up, and I looked at he map he sent me. Jason was right; she only lived 7 miles from our house. I went out to the garage and pulled out my bike, and was on my way.

_7 Miles Later…_

I rode up the driveway of Brooke's house. At least, I hope it was her house. Walking up to the front door, I rang the doorbell, and Jason answered it.

"Hey Tia… come on inside. Hey Brooke, Tia's here!" Jason shouted. I gave him a small smile and walked inside. She was on the couch, coughing and sneezing. I sat down next to her and took some tissues from the box on the coffee table and wiped away her tears.

"Oh Brooke… I'm so sorry…" I tucked the blanket over her tighter, she looked cold. I reached out a hand to feel her fore head. It was hot. Ok, so, coughing, sneezing, shivers but hot… fever. I turned to Jason and mouthed the word fever to him. He had a worried look written on his face, and I asked him to get me some more blankets and a wet cloth. He nodded and came back with the supplies. I placed the blankets gently over her so she wouldn't feel cold, but then took the damp cloth and placed it on her forehead. She moaned, her eyes closed.

"Jason, I'll stay here, but can you go ask Alize to make some soup for her? You know, the good chicken noodle type that she makes?" I asked him.

He looked reluctantly at Brooke, then nodded his head and went out to the car.

"Don't worry Brooke, you'll be fine. We'll take care of you…"

**Alright! That was a little difficult to write… took meh 3 hours. Yup. Ok, so I have been wondering… is it just me, or does Link from Legend of Zelda and Legolas from Lord of the Rings look really alike? I mean, blonde hair, blue eyes, pointy ears, bow, green tunic, boots, leggings… does anyone else see it? Please tell me if I'm not the only one!**

**Ok… well, see ya later!**

**Orchid out!**


	15. School Problems

**Hey guys, its Orchid. School starts today! (Whyyyyy) So… that means there won't be a lot of updates. I have school, another story I'm writing with my friends (not on fanfiction), and then I also have a collab story with KKKstories. But my main story is Unexpected right now. I'm so sorry… this is not a new chappie. You know, I actually already typed this out, but then my computer glitched, and now I have to retype it… ****. I am in a higher grade, so that means lots of homework, tests, and quizzes. I hear that the history teacher has really hard test… oh joy. Also, my mom will only let me write when she thinks that I have nothing left to do, like, homework, studying, chores, piano practice (been playing for 7 years!), etc. So, that might not be often… I will probably only update on the weekends. But when I do, I will either do multiple short chappies, or a long chappie. I really hope you guys can forgive me for this, but school comes first.**

**Also, (stowy time!) yesterday, I was swimming with my friends, and I went under water and pushed off the ground, but ran straight into a wall... and earlier that day I fell back in a chair and my tailbone is now bruised. Blehhhh. Three, tough, bruise. One, bright, red and blue, under my eye, on my face, on the first day of school. Not fun.**

**So, um, after that randomness, I hope you have a great day! And school is here… goodbye summer, I'll miss youuuuuu! So, I will try and update this weekend, or whenever I can.**

**Orchid out!**


	16. Cynthia?

**Hey guys… its orchid. **

**Just got back from school… I'm actually excited, but not for tests and homework. I love hanging out with mah friendzzz, and my teachers are pretty cool! In fact, my last year history teacher is now my new (something) teacher! He's awesome, and I'm super stoked.**

**Worst Writers block ever. I am also a little depressed, even though it doesn't see like it (I try to mask it)because a couple years ago, my Grandma passed away of cancer. Before she passed away, we gave her an orchid on her birthday, and she loved it. That orchid has survived in my house for years, since she passed. Well, this year, when we clip off the dead braches, we set it outside to get some sunlight, like we do every year.**

**I hate snails sosososososooooooo much.**

**They completely mutilated the orchid, and it's now dead… I am quite sad about that. My pen name, Orchidlove123, came from that orchid… ya…**

**I will not be able to get updates out very quickly because school started today… stupid homework****. So, I will do my best doe, okay?**

**Ok, so good news, I finally got the two OCs I needed. Thank you **_**Nafia7 **_**and **_**DolphinLiv013**_**! However, I can't take anymore OCs now…**

**An **_**oc freak**_**, **_**guest**_**, and **_**Destiny'sWish**_**, I can't use your OCs, because A- I already have them now and B- since you commented under guest, I couldn't PM you with questions, and stuff like that. Sorry!**

**OK... so that should be it… maybe. OH WAIT QOTC!**

**QOTC: What college do you want to go to? Or go to? Or went to? Ya… I wanna go to Auburn University, like my dad. If you are an Auburn fan, please comment "War Eagle!" (I love college football so much, favorite sport to watch) Thanks, that will make me and mah dad happy.**

**ONE LAST THING: I previously asked if I should make a YouTube account, right? Well, I haven't yet, but I probably will. So, I would do Minecraft videos, but I also might do a Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess LP. I will tell you now: there will be so, so soooo many gameovers. Just gonna say. So, tell me if you want me to make a channel and do a Twilight Princess LP.**

**Next chappie in 2 comments!**

Brooke's POV

I felt hot, but cold at the same time. It was terrible… I hate fevers so much. Tia told me that I was sick from stress ad worry (yes that has happened to me). I just went with it.

I just didn't care anymore.

Tia and Jason were a nice help with me being sick and all, but I just needed time alone. They had left an hour ago, and I was now sitting on the couch, watching Shark Week.

My phone started ringing,

"Hello?" I asked quietly.

"Hey Brooke, it's Sam. We were wondering if you wanted to come over today? We could watch a movie, have lunch, stuff like that." She said, trying to sound cheerful. I really didn't want to, I was tired and stuff, and depressed. I didn't want to be around anybody at the moment. Being sick was a good excuse for this though.

"Thanks, but I'm a little sick, I have a fever and such… I think I'll just stay home for now… thanks though." I replied, trying to match her cheerful attitude.

"Oh well. We hope you feel better! Do you need us to bring anything over?" She insisted.

"No, it's ok, I'm good here… could you thank Alize for the soup though? It's really good."

"Yeah. Well, make sure and call us if you need anything!" Sam piped.

"I definitely will. Thank you guys so much." I finished. We hung up, and I slouched back down and turned off the TV. Maybe if I slept, I would wake up, and it would all have been a dream…

?'s POV

"What do we do now?" a sly voice came through the dark room.

"I don't know Josh, you are the leader, what do you suggest?" A female voice hissed.

"We already tried kidnapping them, but that stupid _Jason_ and his friends got in the way." I spat.

"Cynthia, how do you even _know_ Brooke?" Josh inquired, leaning forward in his chair.

"Don't call me Cynthia, I go by Shade. Call me that again, and you will get it." She barked back. Shade had a long, reddish-brown side braid, peridot green eyes, and right now she was wearing all black, but she usually wore preppy clothes.

Josh scoffed, and he asked her again where she knew Brooke from.

"I don't, you idiot. The only reason I'm doing this is to get one of those gems to pay fro my little brothers medical bills. I will do anything to get that diamond." Shade snarled, her hands balling into fists.

"Well Jay? Any ideas?" I thought about it, and an idea struck my head. This was an old prank that Josh and I pulled on Brooke a couple times in high school. I always took the blame, since Josh was her best friend's boyfriend… I was ok with it though. All I got was detentions, which just meant sticking my phone in my book and playing games for a couple hours.

"Dood… we should trick her into going somewhere… use her friends against her." I sneered.

"Perfect. Jason, right?" Shade asked, standing up.

"Yeah…Jason." I sneered, putting a hand on my girlfriend's back.

"Good job, James." She whispered with a smile. I gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"It's Jay, remember?" I whispered back.

"Com'on, we gotta plan to work out. First we gotta get the other two…save the best for last." Josh yelled.

"Alrighty!" I shouted back, lifting my head in the air. We all high-fived, and then went over to the table to start making plans.

Dawn's POV

"Daaaawwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnn…" Kat sighed.

"What?"

"IIIIIIIIII'mmmmmmm boooooooooooorrrrrrrreedddddd….." She collapsed on my bed, face first.

"Well, Whaddya wanna do?" I grunted, sitting on the bed next to her.

"IIIIIII dddoooooooonnnnnn'ttt knoooowwww…"

"STAHP IT!" I shouted, smacking her shoulder.

"Owie…" She moaned mischief in her green eyes. I laughed, and suggested we went on a bike ride. She agreed, so we got our tennis shoes and went out to the garage to get our bikes.

"Alright, so, wanna bike… hmm, how about on that trail? We do have mountain bikes, after all." I suggested.

"Sure. Are you sure I can use your mom's bike? She asked nervously.

"Ya, she doesn't use anymore. Hasn't touched it in years!" I said, patting her on the back. We hopped on the bikes and rode out onto the trail. It was about 5:00 when we reached the trail, and we were planning to go to the top of this huge hill and watch the sun set.

We pushed up the hill, but halfway stopped and got off our bikes to walk it up the rest of the way. Yea, we were kinda lazy…

"Alright," I said, drawing in multiple deep breaths, "We made it!" I set my bike down and walked over to a rock and sat on it.

"The sunset is so nice tonight…" Kat sighed, sitting next to me.

"Ya…" She pushed her hair out of her face, and then rested her head in her hands.

"I'm so glad we are friends." I said, smiling.

I heard footsteps behind me, getting me worried.

"Hey Kat… did you hear that?" I whispered, getting a little worried.

"No, why?" She said, her green eyes turning to me. Her green eyes, which were really bright green, turned to me worriedly.

"Nothing…it's probably just me." I conceded, running a hand through my pale blonde hair. A couple moments of silence passed, but I soon heard more footsteps.

I felt a nimble hand, gloved, cover my mouth, and one covered Kat's too.

"Happy to see me, Dawn? Kat?" I heard a hiss behind me. I tried to turn around, but all I saw was reddish hair and green eyes, and an evil smirk that graced small lips.

No, no no…why did it have to be Cynthia…

**Derp Herp Skerp Merp. School tomorrow. Next chappies two comments away.**


	17. Steak Yummy Yummy

**Hai doods, it's Orchid! Ready for chappie number...Let's see... Is it 17? I dunno, you tell meh! Hey, I have a question for ya'll. If any of you live in Portugal, please please please please PLEASE PM meh! It's very very important, and I promise I am not a stalker of any sort. I pwomise! Anyways, today was the third day of school! So, my teachers are awesome! Yay! Pretty cool. So, um, ready for the next chappie? Woo hoo! Next chappie is 2 comments away. Remember, I also will only be updating on weekends (probably).**

**QOTC: What is your favorite TV show and book? I personally like Duck Dynasty, and basically Animal Planet and Food Network. The books I like are… the Warriors series, and The Samurai's Tale. The Hiding place is awesome too! ( I havezz so many favorites!)**

**Mmmm frosted flakes**

Brooke's POV

I walked into my dad's room and went into the closet. I pulled out the wooden box that held the diamond, and went into my room. I had to keep this safe.

My cold had gone away yesterday, and it had only lasted a night and two days. I had stayed home since…since…

Lifting up the latches on the box, I opened it to reveal the deep sea blue gem. I sighed, knowing that this was gonna be trouble.

But trouble was all my life was.

I glanced down at my wrist, seeing the lines of dried blood. Burying my face in my pillow, I started sobbing. I missed him so much.

MY phone started ringing, and I decided that I could just let it go to voicemail.

It stopped ringing, but then started again. This person must have really wanted to talk to me. Sitting up, I tried to stop crying, but was slightly unsuccessful.

"H-hello?" I answered shakily.

"Hey Brooke, its Jason. Are you ok? You sound like your crying…" He said, trailing off.

"W-what? Crying? No… what did you need?" I asked shyly, trying to stop the sniffling.

"Well, we're having steak night tonight, and I was thinking you should come over…ya know, get out of the house a bit? We are gonna eat, go swimming, and watch a movie. Some other friends of ours are coming over too." Jason replied quickly. I really didn't want to do anything but stay home, but I really could use a change of scenery. I would just go home early, ya know? Yea, that sounds good.

"Sure. What time is it?"

"Oh, um…" I heard him yell the question, and then a distant response that sounded like Adam.

"It's at 6:00, and it goes till…whenever, I guess."

"Alright. See you then. Want me to bring anything?"

"Sure, if you want to! Alright, see you at 6:00!" He finished, sounding more cheery. Wait, did he just say there were gonna be other people?!

He hung up the phone, and I stood up, panicking. I was already depressed, and I probably had dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. And then there were new people! I could barely handle meeting the guys and girls, but now, more people? I'm not sure I can handle this. Picking up my phone, I dialed in Jason's number and let it ring.

"Hey Brooke, what's up?"

"Oh, uh, you know, I think that I shouldn't go, I'm pretty tired, and I should rest…" I said quickly, trying to sound realistic, but pretty much failing.

"Brooke…it's the other people coming, isn't it?" He sighed, but not sounding exasperated.

"Yes-I mean no, no…well, kind of… it's not just that." I murmured.

"Is it your dad, too?" His sweet voice sounded sympathetic, making me sniffle. Thoughts of my dad flooded back into my head, and more tears spilled from my cheeks.

"Brooke…you're not alone. I promise. I swear. I'm so sorry for your loss, but I hope you know that I will always be by your side. Your dad doesn't want you sulking, and not enjoying yourself, but you should be rejoicing that he had such a wonderful life. I'll come by at 5:30 and pick you up, does that sound good?"

"Y-yes… I guess so. But what if they don't like me? What if they think I'm strange? I already look disheveled, and-"

"I'll be with you the whole way." Jason coaxed.

"O-ok…" I sighed, giving in.

"I'll see you at 5:30, alright?"

"Alright." I smiled. It was probably crazy that I had just met him about a week ago, and we were already this close. Sorta.

After hanging up, I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my only bathing suit, which was a black bikini, with a patterned top. It wasn't very pretty, and in fact I had gotten it a year ago or so. Oh well. I didn't really care, I mean, I wasn't very pretty at all, with dull hair, an old bathing suit, and scars written on my wrists, some old, some new. Slipping that on, I pulled on some shorts and a T shirt over it, then took the wooden box, which was still on my bed, and walked back to my parent's room. Placing it back in the closet, I jogged over to the kitchen and whipped together some rice krispie treats. It was only 4:00, I had plenty of time. Pouring the marshmallows into the pot, I opened the cabinet to see one half empty, and one full box of the cereal. Of course, it was my dad's favorite cereal. I sighed at the memory, and then continued making the treats.

_An hour or so later_

I pressed the Saran Wrap down on the edges, and then heard the door bell ring. Jogging over to the door, I opened it, revealing Jason.

"Hi Jason." I greeted, beckoning him inside.

"Hi! You ready to go?" He asked, following me into the kitchen.

"Yea! You think people will like these?" I held up the rice krispie treats.

"Totally! Alright, Leggoooo!" He took my hand, and we headed out of the driveway.

"Bye Coal! I squealed as the black and white kitten jumped onto the counter. I got a cute meow in response.

25 minutes later, I followed Jason into the house, and out to the backyard where Ty and Mitch were cooking some steak and everyone else either standing around talking and laughing, or in the pool swimming and having fun. I got a little nervous, and there were three faces I didn't recognize. One of them came over and smiled at me, then shook Jason's hand.

"Hey Janson, who's this?" He asked.

"Tyler, this is Brooke; Brooke, this is Tyler." Tyler reached out to shake my hand, and I shyly took it. I quickly pulled away, but Tyler just smiled.

"So, this is the famous Brooke that Jason is always blabbering about!" He laughed, and I blushed, and when I looked at Jason, he was crimson too.

"Hey Tyga, stahp!" He smiled, and bro-punched him on the shoulder, making me giggle a little. We then walked over to the table full of food, and took some food for ourselves.

I placed the rice krispie treats on the table, then finished the strawberry I was eating and then spotted Tia talking to Sam and Alize over by the pool. I started chatting with them about stuff, like jobs and other stuff. They then said that we should take off our shirts and shorts so we could get in the pool, but I was a little cautious, but they said it was fine and there was nothing to be worried about.

Jason's POV

I sipped my drink and looked over to Brooke. She was talking to Tia, Sam, and Alize, and I watched as they all took off there shirts and shorts. Brooke looked nervous or something, but then she took off her cover up, revealing her beautiful, tan skin, and her pretty bikini. I almost sighed, but I walked over to the edge of the pool where the girls now were. Sam and Alize jumped into the pool, but Brooke and Tia just laughed as the watched the other two splashed Ian, Jerome, and Tyler, but when I walked over, Ian stopped and came closer to the edge I stood on.

"Com'on man, get in already!" He shouted, beckoning me with his arm.

"Nah man, I don't wanna!" I laughed back. He reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me into the pool with a splash.

"Heeeeyyyyyy!" I yelled as I came up, giving Ian a pouty face. Brooke was cracking up, so I grabbed her arm and shouted, "If I'm going in, you're coming with me!" She squealed, and I pulled her in. Jerome grabbed a hold of Tia and pulled her in too, her brown hair flying in the air as she fell in next to Jerome.

Brooke came up with a gasp, flipping her wet hair out of her face. Gawd, she was pretty. She was also very bootyful.

Cynthia's POV

"Shut up, you little brat." I spat as I tied Kat's hands to the pole. We were at my house, in his basement. We separated Kat and Dawn this time, and Dawn was over at Jay's. We decided it was for the better that we didn't use Josh's house, since he was kinda being searched for right now.

"Where am I?! Where's Dawn?! What do you want with me?!" The scream tore from her lips, causing my anger to rise even more.

"The same thing as Joshua, Kat. What did you think?" I hissed into her ear, stepping back to grab the rag on the chair behind me. I heard her gasp, and then snarl, "You, you! Why on earth-" She was cut off as I wrapped the gag around her mouth, and she just made more muffling sounds that sounded very angry. I only laughed.

Kat, Dawn and I had been enemies since middle school, which was pretty crazy. I don't know why we fought, but we just did. I mean, I actually do know, but I don't really want to get into that.

"Shade?" Josh's voice interrupted my thoughts, and I turned to face him.

"What?" I answered sassily, putting my hand on my hip.

"I need you and Jay to figure out where Brooke is, and the details of our plan for that." He snapped back, then he walked out of the room with heavy footsteps that sounded angry. I sighed, and then pulled out my phone to call my boyfriend.

"Hey Jay. Josh wants us to figure out the details and junk. Should I come over there?" I looked over at Kat who was struggling against her bound hands.

"Yea. I think I have a pretty good idea what to do. See you in 10 minutes." He said, hanging up.

"Have fun!" I teased, walking out to my car. I heard more muffled yells, but decided to ignore them. I hopped in the car and drove to Jay's house, which was the neiborhood next to mine.

Parking, I walked up to the front door and knocked, where he let me in and guided me upstairs. We sat down at a table and started talking.

"Hey honey. So, you said you had an idea of how to use Jason?" I inquired.

"Yeah. I think it will be perfect. You know how Minecon is this weekend? Well, I bet you Jason will have Brooke come, and I was thinking we could set something up that would appeal to them, and then once they get that bait, they can come in. We'll then have you or me dress up like a fan to distract him, which will get Brooke alone… and when we get her, she'll think that Jason left her there on purpose. How does that sound?" He finished with a satisfied smile.

"That sounds nice, but I think I can spice it up a bit more…"

**Alright! That literally took me 4 hours to write! I know! 4 hours! AHHHH! So, the next chappie is two comments away!**

**Orchid out!**


	18. I Don't Believe You

**Hey guys! Wassup? Well, it's time for chappie number 18! So, I really want to thank KKKstories for helping me with this chappie. Thank you!**

**So, um, um, um, um, um, ok.**

**QOTC: If you could be any animal, what would you be? I think I would be a cat. They are clever, agile, stealthy, and overall awesome.**

**Derp Skerp Merp Herp. The next chappie is two comments away! Remember that! XD  
><strong>

Brooke's POV

"Hello?" I picked up my phone.

"Hey Brooke! So, you know how I'm a Minecraft Youtuber?" Jason's voice came through the speaker.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, Minecon is tomorrow, do you wanna come with me?" He asked.

I was a silent, trying to remember what Minecon was.

O yeah, Minecon! I've always wanted to go to that!

"Sure! Where and what time should I meet u?" I said walking into the office towards the computer.

"Ummm, how about we meet at StarBucks, at 7:00am? It starts pretty early."

"Yeah, sounds great. See you there!" I smiled, hanging up and then turning to the computer.

I pressed the power button, then waited as the computer loaded up. Once it did, I clicked camera, and then pressed record.

"Hey guys, its Brooke here. I think I'm going to start new, start fresh…"

_The next day…_

Shade's POV

I slipped on some skinny jeans that were a deep purple, then placed a jean jacket over my enderman shirt. Fixing my hair in the high pony tail, I turned back to Jay.

"Whaddya think? Fangirly enough?" I smirked.

"Cute. I like it, sweetie." He replied, coming over and wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled, ready to get going.

"Alright .Let's go, Jay. Remember, you grab her, I distract. Alright?" I purred, slowly walking away. We walked out to the garage and hopped in m car, and we drove to Minecon. This was gonna be fun. As soon as we got there, we looked around for an attraction to disguise ourselves in, and spotted one in a corner area.

Team Crafted Fan club.

Perfect.

I jogged over, and then looked around. There was a crowd of fans, chattering the heads off, and I spotted a door over there. Slyly making my way over there, I opened it to find an empty room. There was another one on the other corner, opposite of this one.

"Jay, this is perfect. You go in there, and I will be out here. Jason is sure to come here for sure, and if anything he'll have Brooke with him."

Brooke's POV (sorry for all these POV changes guys)

I stepped into the convention with Jason, and looked around. There were tons and tons of people and multiple attractions and meet and greets. I saw StephenPlays, and his wife Mal, DanTDM, and multiple others I spotted the Team Crafted one, but before I could see anything else, a swarm of fangirls and fanboys engulfed us. I tried to push out of it, and Jason did too. When we finally got out of it, he shouted,

"Just wait till I get to the table, Gawd!" I kinda laughed, and then we jogged over to the table, the large group of fans behind us. We stepped over the table, then turned to face the mass of people. Mitch, Ty, Adam, Jerome, and Ian were there, and then I spotted the girls at a table next to us. I smiled and waved, then looked back. The guys were signing multiple photos, posters, books, and other stuff, and so were the girls. I felt kinda in the way, so I started to make my way out, but a voice stopped me.

"Excuse me? Are you IceMist125? Can I get your autograph?" I turned to see a small girl, maybe 6 or 7, holding a picture of my Minecraft character. Taken aback, I nodded, smiled, and took the pen and picture then decided to make a signature on the spot. I had never had one before, and I had never had a fan come up to me, either.

"Thanks!" She squealed, running off with a bright smile. Sighing, I kept heading out, and then made my way over to talk to the girls.

"Hey Brooke! Wassup?" Tia asked, turning towards me.

"Oh, just hangin out. Might go check out some stands or something, I dunno." I replied.

"Cool! Well, have a good time!" Tia said, turning back to another fan. Their hands and wrists were probably already sore by now, even though they had only been here for about an hour or so.

_An hour laaaaater…_

I had visited some sands like Logdotzip, StephenPlays, and DanTDM. There were some others that I don't remember.

"Hey Brooke. I have to go to this 'Minecraft fan club' to sign more stuff. Wanna come?" Jason asked, coming up behind me and taking my hand in his.

"Sure! Wanna go get Subway after?" I asked him, pointing over at the store.

"Yeah! Alright, the 'fan club' is over there. Leggo!" He darted forward, pulling me with him. We got up there, and a swarm of people covered us. Once he got done signing stuff, we started to turn around, but a tap on our shoulders stopped us.

"Hi! OMG, I can't believe it's actually you! Could you sign some stuff for me? Please! It's in that room right there! She said, pointing her finger towards a door. Her brownish-reddish ponytail swung back and forth in her excitement.

"Uh… sure. Brooke, I'll be right back." Jason smiled at me, and I nodded my head, but the girls interrupted again.

"Oh, she can wait in there! It's air conditioned and stuff, and I think there are some snacks." She nodded her head to the door on the other side, and I shrugged my shoulders and walked over. I opened the door and peered inside.

"Hello?" I called out, then slowly stepped inside and closed the door behind me. It was a dark room, so I searched for a light switch. I felt the wall, but ran into something soft, like cloth.

A hand covered my mouth, and then the thing my hand ran into grabbed me and hit me with something hard.

"Joshua….." I mumbled before slipped into unconsciousness.

Jason's POV

I followed the girl into the room, but when I stepped in, the door swung closed.

"My stuff's right back here…" She muttered, digging through a bag.

"So…what's your name?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had settled over the air. She stood up and faced me, serious expression. She held a gun pointed at my face.

"Shade." She hissed, walking towards me. She was not a fangirl.

"Now, just follow my directions, and you might live…"

Brooke's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling sorta groggy. I immediately remembered what had happened. I couldn't have been out for long; there was still light coming from the window. This wasn't the room I was in before.

Two figures walked into the room, one I recognized. It was the fangirl, but she didn't have her glasses and ponytail, or Minecraft outfit. She was in all black, same with the guy next to her. I was tied down, but I could talk.

"Where's Jason?" I asked, scared.

"Oh…Ha! He was in on it the whole time!" The man cackled.

"No…I-I don't believe you." I whispered, feeling my heart crack a little.

"Yes…" Jason said, coming out of the shadows.

"No…"


	19. Keys

**Haii guys, welcome to chappie dix-neuf! Yes, I am in French 1, and that is 19 in French. I learned how to count today in French! Yay! You should be proud of meh. I'm actually writing this on Monday, but I don't know if I am actually getting this up today… So, yay! Also, last chappie I asked what animal you would be, and lots of people said tiger! So, yay tigers! Apparently they are very popular XD.**

**QOTC: If you were in the military, what would you choose? Navy, Army, Marines, etc. I would choose Navy. MY dad is in the Navy, and he actually just got back from being gone to months from an exercise called RIMPC (Rim of the Pacific). It's bigger than the Olympics. It's pretty cool!**

**Also, make sure to read my collab story with KKKStories 'Falling Asleep.' We just updated! Yay!**

**Also, I'm not sure how long this will be, but would you want a sequel?**

**Next chappie in two comments!**

Jason's POV

"No…" I heard her whisper. I could hear her heart breaking in her voice. Josh shoved me back in the other room that I had come from. After he closed the door, he pushed me down in a chair. My hands were already tied together, and since it was dark, Brooke couldn't see that. He now tied them to the chair. Great. However, the knot was a little loose…

"Nice job out there, Jason." Josh teased. I had a real hatred for him now.

"What do you want from her?" I hissed, leaning forward in my chair.

"Isn't it obvious? The diamond! I want it! And nothing will get in my way. Not even murder." He cackled back, walking away. As soon as he was gone, I pulled my hands back and forth until I was free of the chair. I crept towards the door and put my ear next to it. I could hear crying, sniffing, and laughs. I recognized the crying to be Brooke's, and the laugh's the other three. I groaned in anger.

_/flash back/_

I froze on the spot. This wasn't a fan girl. She came up and handed me a hoodie.

"You are to put this on, and follow me. Make any kind of commotion, or even a peep, and harm will come to you and your friends. I slowly nodded my head, anger rising in my throat.

I followed her to a car, where she put a blindfold on me and drove off. 15 minutes later she told me to get out of the car. She grabbed my arm and dragged me somewhere, and when I opened my eyes, I was in a room.

"So here's what your gonna do. Don't do it, and she dies…"

_/end of flash back/_

It wasn't my choice.

But at the same time it was.

She either died, or she gave up on me. I would lose her either way…

So I chose what was best for her.

But it still broke her heart, and I couldn't feel guiltier.

And I knew they wouldn't let me go, I knew too much.

So now they would probably kill me, too.

And who knows what they would do to her after I'm gone…

Brooke's POV

It couldn't be true, no, no, it can't. He wouldn't do it. Not Jason.

But why else would he say that?

Because I'm alone.

I doesn't matter anymore…

I have no purpose, no place to be.

I balled my hands into fists as I broke down sobbing.

"Where's the gem?" The girl called out.

"I won't tell you. It's the only thing in my life that makes me important." I cried, my nails now digging into my palms, drawing blood.

"Fine, we'll just wait till you do. You'll give in eventually." She sighed. When she turned around, a different door creaked open, revealing a girl with short blonde hair, deep purple-blue eyes, red and gray patterned tights, and a deep blue flowy tank that said 'LONDON' in red on it. A black cat with purple eyes followed her in, and then jumped on a table by the door.

"Wassup Lanettia? Oh, and thanks for letting us use your house." Shade snarled. I had learned that to be her name after the guy named Jay called her that.

"Oh, you're welcome. You guys want any drinks? I also might make some popcorn, or something…" She said, trailing off and petting the cat.

"Yeah, that would be great. What was your cat's name again?" Jay replied, turning his back to me. My crying slowly calmed down, to an occasional hiccup, but I felt the trickles of blood start to dry up on my hands, and I silently let a few more tears fall.

"Her name's Sirius, remember?" Lanettia's voice snapped me back into reality. She turned around and went back through the door, and 5 minutes later she reappeared with some food.

"What about that girl, should I give her some water?" Lanettia asked Shade, and I saw Jay whisper to his (what I assumed) girlfriend,

"She won't be going anywhere, she's too broken now." She nodded her head with a smirk, then told Lanettia to give me some water. She then came over and cut the ropes off my hands; there were red marks around my wrist, along with dried lines of blood. I was tossed a bottle of water, and I tore off the cap, and thirstily drank half the bottle. It helped me stop sniffling a little, but as soon as I finished, I sank to the floor. I dug in my pocket, fishing for my ring of keys that had a picture of my family attached to it, but it wasn't in there. I must have dropped it.

I cast my gaze back down to my wrist, where the rub marks were fading, but the scars weren't.

The streaks of dark scarlet were still there, all scabbed up. I picked at one, and it started bleeding again. I did it more until they all were.

Tia's POV

It was 9:00, and we were about to leave. Jerome came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, his expression concerning and serious.

"Have you seen Jason or Brooke? We haven't seen them for hours." He asked, his eyes looking into my blue ones. I was about to reply yes, but when I thought about it, I realized I hadn't seen them for a few hours.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't, at least, not recently." My eyes clouded with fear, and I looked around quickly. I asked the other girls, while Jerome asked the guys, but no one had seen them. We all searched frantically around, Alize called Brooke, Ty called Jason, but neither of them picked up. I remembered last seeing them walk off to that fan club, so I went over there to look. It was empty, except a few crinkled papers flying around. I desperately hoped it wasn't Joshua. Wasn't he in jail? I shrugged the idea off, knowing he couldn't have gotten out…right?

I saw a couple doors, so I looked inside. One of them was dark, so I reached for the light switch and found it. As soon as I turned it on, I noticed something on the floor.

It was a pair of keys, house keys. Attached to them was a name tag. It read:

_Brooke Janners_

_11274 Libelle Court_

_Emergency Number: 424-357-6686_

Also attached to the ring holding the keys and name tag was a picture, of a small girl, and what I assumed to be her mom and dad. It must have been Brooke, when she was young, with her mom and dad. Her mom was very pretty, with brown hair tied up in a bun, green eyes, high cheek bones… her dad looked like a nice guy, too. Brooke must a have been 7 or 8 years old when this was taken.

I stood up, and raced over to the rest of the group.

"Guys, look what I found! Brooke's keys! I found them in that room over there on the floor. She must have dropped them, but when?" I asked, my hands clutching the keys.

Sam came up and peered at them, then turned her gaze to the road.

"What if…" she trailed off, her eyes dark with worry.

"What if what, Sam?"

"What if it… it was Joshua?" She whispered, turning back to us.

**So, I finished this on Tuesday… and it's Tuesday right now… and I'm in the middle of the school week, so you should be proud of meh for finishing mah HW and getting this up!**

**Next chappie is two comments away!**


	20. Nick & Rachel

**Hai doods! Guess what! It's chappie 20! YAYAYAYA! So, guessssss what! Since it is the twentieth, I have decided, to give you two free chappies! That means that the next two chappies are coming, without the two comments for each! Yay! So, this will happen… let's see. When I reach the next set of 10, ex: 20, 30, 40(if it even is that long), etc., then I give you 2 free chappies. When I reach a set of five, ex: 25, 35, 45, etc., then I gives u 1 free chappie. Dat good? Good. So, school is getting harder, I already have multiple tests coming up. Oh joy. *crosses arms and sticks out tongue***

**QOTC: What's your favorite type of food? Yes, there can be multiple, cause that's really hard for everyone. I like Italian, Swedish (really their meatballs), and… some French. My dad's mom is French and his dad is Italian, then my mom is Swedish… yea it's all in me, especially my grandma's sweet tooth :)**

**Also, one more thing. Any of the addresses I put in this fanfic are NOT REAL. They don't exist… Well, maybe they do or something, but I have no clue, I just made that up. So yeah.**

Shade's POV

I tossed my purse on the couch, and then headed to the kitchen. I made two PB&J sandwiches, then ate mine and headed downstairs. I opened the door the room and looked in. Kat sat in the chair, her eyes closed and breathing steadily. She must have been asleep, but not for long, because right when I stepped in, she jolted her head up and gave me a glare. She noticed the sandwich in my hands, and her green eyes grew wide in hunger.

I may have kidnapped her and all, but I would never starve them, or hurt them, or kill anyone. Jay would never kill someone, and neither would Josh. Right?

I shrugged off the thought as I walked over to her and unbound her hands, then tossed the sandwich to her. I heard her mutter thanks, so I just shrugged my shoulders and went back up stairs. In a couple of minutes I would be leaving the house again to go see my brother, Nick.

Nick was in a children's hospital, sick from appendicitis. He was supposed to have the surgery in a couple days. He's only 6 years old…

The problem was, I didn't have enough money for the hospital bills. It would take me 5 years of working at a job to get enough.

It's why I need those gems.

I will do almost anything to get them.

Sighing, I took a couple bites of my sandwich, then grabbed my purse and got back in the car.

When I got to the hospital, I walked up to the front desk to check in.

"Hi, are you visiting someone today?" She said with a sweet smile.

"Yes, um, Nick Ashton?"

"Mhm, name?"

"Cynthia Ashton." I finished. She gave me a visitor sticker and told me what room. When I opened the door, I saw my brother on the bed with a oxygen tube attached to his nostrils. He was playing with his favorite toy, a superman action figure. When he first got sick, and we didn't know what it was yet, he told me that there must be kryptonite in the house. I laughed, giggling at his innocence. Whenever he scraped his knee, he would start to whimper, then stand up and say "Superman doesn't cry!" Then run off to play again.

"Cynthia!" Came his squeal. He had curly red hair with green eyes like mine, and he always had the most energy possible.

"Nick!" I ran up and hugged him, being careful of the tubes.

"Cynthia, when can we go home? I'm getting bored…" He plopped dramatically back down on the bed.

"Bored? Well, look who I brought!" I chuckled, digging in my purse for the toy I put in there earlier. I pulled out his other favorite action figures.

"Batman and Spiderman?! Superman, look, you have friends!" His eyes glowed when he took them out of my hands. Immediately he started mimicking voices and making them move with his small hands. I sat back and watched, but my phone started ringing. It read Josh.

"Shade, what's up with Kat?" Came his gruff voice.

"At my house, but look, I'm busy, gotta go, bye!" I sassed, ending the call and walking back in. When I reached to open the handle, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Turning around, I saw a face that I recognized well.

"Rachel?"

"Hi Cynthia."

Sam's POV

We were in the car, driving around, looking for clues. We had dropped Rachel off at the hospital, saying that there was a family emergency. We didn't make her say anything; she looked depressed about it.

"Guys, we need to go home soon. It's pretty late. We can continue looking tomorrow, K?" Mitch suggested.

"No, we should keep looking, we might-" A yawn interrupted, and he just shook his head.

"Alright, fine…" I gave in as I made a U-turn to head back to the house.

**Guys…I'm sorry this is really really short… I have a lot of things going on right now… Homework, back to school party, oh yeah, and I got TPed last night… at 10:30 though. Who TPs at 10:300 at night?! No one! You have to do it at like 1 am people! By the way, TP means toilet paper; it's where someone throws toilet paper all over your house. XD**

**So, once again, the next two chappies are free (comments would still be REALLY nice), I'm super sorry about this being short, and…yeah I think that's it?**

**Ok, well, Orchid out!**


	21. More school issues

Hai guys, wassup? Not writing, I know. Yes, I promised you two free chappies, BUT, I CAN'T WRITE FANFICS FOR A WEEK or so. Yes, that OR SO is important cause it might be longer than a week. Basically I have some huge tests and stuff already, so my parents aren't letting me write for a while… for a week or so. I know, I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOrRY! Talk to you in a week guys. So this means that I wont be open to PMs, and I wont be updating. I really really really want too, but meh not allowed! DX bi bi guys.

Orchid out!

…for a week!

…or so!


	22. You couldn't have done this!

**Hai guys, it's Orchid. Yes, so I said I wouldn't be able to post for a week or so, but here I am. Basically, I really don't know when I will be posting, it's just gonna be kind of random. My schedule is really messed up and busy right now, I mean for example it's the third week of school, I have had 2 tests and 2 quizzes this week, and another tests tomorrow. Yup. Thanks a lot school.**

**ANYWAYS, I wanna make a few shout outs. Just a few.**

_**Nafia7**_**- Thanks for your help with problems and stuff, it really helped! (You rock)**

_**KKKstories-**_** Thanks for helping meh with the story and yay rice! XD**

_**Michela & Lydia (non-fanfiction) -**_** I hope you guys like the story so far! Yay, see you at schoooooooool!**

**QOTC: What is your favorite sport? If you don't play anything, what do you like to watch on TV? I used to ride horses, so that was cool. I would love to do cheer, however, my inflexibility gets in the way of life (Yeah, Michela, looking at you), and then I really like watching football.**

**OK! Well, that was nice, but, here is the chappie! Remember, this one and the next are free! You don't need comments for the next one, but the one after you do. :3**

**Still doe, comments would be really really really really nice! Also, if you have any suggestions or request, comment it and I will PM you! Comment though, and not PM. **

**Mmmm rice**

Shade's POV

"Rachel?"

I recognized my cousin at once.

"Hi Cynthia… I came to visit Nick, I heard what happened." She mumbled, worry creeping into her brown eyes.

"He's good, I guess…" I replied dryly. We hadn't talked to each other for almost a year; we didn't have a very close relationship. Our dads were brothers, and they got along well as kids, but when they got older, they started having fights. Once, they had an argument so big, that they stopped talking to each other for years. Our moms of course tried to get us together, so I had only been with Rachel a few times in my life. Seeing her here was a surprise.

"Can I see him?" She looked at the door I was standing in front of.

"I guess, I mean, you are his cousin and all." I muttered coolly, stepping out of the way.

Now, of course, Nick loved Rachel, and he had only met her times in his life. He was only six, and had no idea about the family problems. Rachel loved Nick too, she thought he was so adorable, he and just adored playing with her.

"Rachel?! Is that you?!" I heard an excited squeal come from the room as she stepped in. I followed behind her, putting on a fake smile to seem happy.

Rachel went over to the bedside and started chatting with him, talking about Batman and Superman, just having a great time. It ticked me off that he loved her so much; I mean, he was my brother, and he had only met her three times!

Blowing a strand of hair out of my face, I walked over to look out the blinds. IT was dark, so it must have been late. I decided that maybe, even though I didn't exactly like her, I could invite Rachel over to my house to chat and have some coffee. Ya know, talk things out and stuff. Just a friendly conversation. Yup, very friendly…

"Hello? Cyyynthiaaaaa…" Rachel's voice broke me from my thoughts, and without thinking about it again, I asked the question.

"Hey, you wanna come over tonight, and just kinda chat? I could brew some coffee." I mentally smacked myself for not thinking it through. She looked almost surprised, but her lips curved up to a relived smile.

"Sure."

…

After we talked to Nick a little longer, we told him to go to bed, and Rachel and I were off. She said her friends dropped her off here, so I said I would take her to my house then someone could come pick her up. We sat through and awkward car ride home, and I pulled into the driveway, relieved.

Oh Crap. I just remembered.

Kat's still in the freaking house.

Oooohhhhhh shoot.  
>I gave a weak smile and lead her into the house, and said I would be right back. Rushing down to the basement, I grabbed a flashlight from the table, and opened the door, showing an angry Kat, who immediately glared at me. I walked over with the heavy flashlight behind my back, then whacked her on the head. She fell unconscious, but would probably wake up in an hour. I left the flashlight there, then sped up the steps to Rachel, who was in the living room.<p>

"So, how have you been doing?" I asked, trying to be friendly, and also starting the coffee.

"Good, good. I moved in with my friends and my boyfriend. How about you?"

"That's nice. It's just me and Nick in the house, now. Mom and dad moved to Alaska for more work stuff, but Nick and I like the California weather." We both giggled a little, then retired back to the awkward silence.

"I heard that Minecon thing was today. Don't you like Minecraft?" I sat down as we waited for the coffee to brew, trying to pretend I wasn't there.

"Yeah, I actually was there with my friends. We are actually well known Youtubers." She finished. Weren't Jason and his friends Youtubers too? I shrugged it off as her smile quickly vanished, and a darker gaze enhanced the brown irises.

"What's wrong?" The machine made its beeping noise, and I stood up to pour the drink.

"Oh…well, today, my two friends… well, we don't know where they are. We think they were kidnapped by a guy named Joshua."

I froze.

She couldn't be connected to Team Crafted…

Aaahh crap.

"R-really? I'm so sorry for you… I hope you find them!" I let out a nervous laugh, hoping she wouldn't notice.

Buuuut she did.

Of course.

"Something wrong Cyn?" Her voice sounded confused, and a little suspicious.

"N-nothing!"

Apparently, I also had made the mistake of not putting a gag on Kat, and not hitting her hard enough.

"CYNTHIA!" Was heard from downstairs. Sweat rolled down the back of my neck, and Rachel stood up.

"Who is that?!" Before I could answer her question, she ran off to the basement, where the sound was coming from. I quickly followed her, saying that it was nothing, but she didn't listen, and she sprinted down the steps and opened the door.

"Who are you?!" Rachel asked when she saw Kat.

"I could ask you the same thing!" She hissed back. As soon as I popped my through the door, Kat's daze turned towards me. I gulped.

"Cynthia! Let me go! Where's Dawn?! Have you been messing with that other girl, too?!" She shrieked, her hands still tied.

"Cyn?! Did you kidnap her?!" Her gaze turned back to Kat "What other girl?!"

"Brooke, I think," she paused, "Why do you care?" Kat snarled, swinging her black and green hair over her shoulder.

"Brooke?! Cyn, did you kidnap her, and the other two?! Do you know Josh?!" She shrieked at me. But I was already running up the stairs, and I had locked the door behind me.

Crap, crap, crap, what the heck am I gonna do?!

Rachel's POV

No, Cynthia couldn't be in on this. Not my cousin. I barely knew her, but she wouldn't do this. But, it looks like she did…

As soon as I yelled at her, she had run up and locked the door. Not good. However, I do have my phone with me, which is good. Very good. I looked at my surroundings. A tied up girl, a table with a paper on it, and… looks like that's it. Ok then. I went over to the girl and untied her hands.

"Thanks…" She mumbled.

"Your welcome. What's your name?" I asked, trying to be nice, and also trying to get over the shock that my cousin was a freaking kidnapper.

"Kat. Yours?" She said, standing up and rubbing her wrists.

"Rachel." I walked over to the table and looked at the table. IT had two names and two addresses. The names were Josh and Jay… I didn't notice Kat come up behind me.

"That must be where Dawn is! And Brooke is probably there!" She said. I nodded, and pulled out my phone to dial Adam's number.

"Hey Rachel! How's it going?" His sweet voice came through the speaker.

"Good. And Bad. Both. Basically, I'm at someone's house, and I know where Brooke is. Split up into three groups, and go to these houses…" I read the addresses off the list, then told him who was at which house.

"Alright. We're on our way! Stay safe, ok?" Adam said his voice a little worried at then end.

"I'll be fine. Just get here!" I laughed, and hung up, just as Cynthia came in. When I saw her, I lost my joking attitude and became sullen.

She couldn't be in on this… no, no, she just couldn't.


	23. You Betrayed Me

**Wassup?(the sky) (or roof) Well… idk. You could be reading, sleeping, eating…eating's cool. I like eating. Sleeping's nice too. Yup… pretty nice…*yawns***

***Michela stabs me with finger* "Muhahaha…"**

"**EEK!" *clutches stomach***

***Lydia drags Michela away***

**OK… well, that was… yeah so u guys don't get it but Michela and Lydia will. Erm… sorry. I am very random…AMERGERD CHOCOLATE**

**QOTC: If you could be in any book or movie, what would you choose? I would either want to be in Warriors (Erin Hunter, book) or… maybe Divergent? Idk. I'm almost all the way through Insurgent, so no spoilers… don't say anything! Even though apparently in Allegiant 'everybody dies', as my friends put it. Hush children! XD**

**This chappie is free… the next one is not. However, instead of two comments each chappie, it's gonna be 1. Yay! You should celebrate then comment! It still would be AMAZING if there are more comments doe guys! **

**Also, I really just don't know when I will be able to get new chappies up… I'm sorry. School is complicating things, so… yeah. And I have a deadly sickness by the name of writer's block. Aaaannd I'm also moving overseas… yup. Not state to state, but continent to continent… Ooohhhhhhh joy. **

**Also, I am starting a YouTube channel called **carrots&potatoes**. I have not uploaded any videos yet though… but you can give meh ideas of what to do! Does anyone animate? I need channel art! XD**

**Well, enough of mah blabbering, on with the chappie!**

Adam's POV

"Com'on guys, we gotta go! I have the addresses!" I pulled out my phone-the case was a ingot of budder- but the battery was dead.

"Mitch, or someone, make sure you have your phone!" I yell upstairs. Jerome and Ty come running down the stairs, and Ian appears from the kitchen, wearing an apron, with cake batter on his face. He still has his sunglasses on, which is good. Very good.

"Dood, what addresses?! It's kinda like, gee, I dunno, 9:00 at night!" Mitch shouts from the living room.

"JUST GET IN HERE! WE ARE GOING TO GET JASON AND BROOKE, I HAVE THEIR FREAKIN' ADRESSES!" I frustratedly grabbed the keys off the table and head into the garage. Sam comes down, Tia and Alize following close behind. Kate comes out of the kitchen behind Ian, flour dusted on her nose.

"Wait, you know where they are?!" Sam gasped, Brooke's keys dangling in her hand.

"Yeah! Rachel called. She's with them… I don't know why, but she is. We have three houses to go to, four people to save. Leggo!" We ran through the garage door and hopped in the car. Ian came a second behind; he must have taken his apron off. Flour was still covering the tip of Kate's nose, but I saw Ian swipe it off with his finger. Smirking, I hopped into the car and plugged the keys into the ignition and clutched the piece of paper with three addresses in my hand…

Dawn's POV

I let my neck hang forward, and looked down at the cement floor. I had been here for hours, with no food. I had had water though, which was nice.

**(A/N: AMERGERD THERE'S A BUG ON THE COMPUTER SCREEN EVERYBODY RUUUUUUUN!**

…**Ok I killed it)**

Heavy footsteps entered the room, and I shot my head up as Jay walked in.

"So, Dawn… I would like to ask you some questions." He snarl, an evil smirk playing on his face.

"What do you want, Jay… I only just met you a few hours ago, and all I know about you is that you kidnapped Kat and I, and that you are working with one of my old enemies." I hissed back, lowering my gaze back down to the floor.

"Ha… I think you know what I want, correct? Why don't you just tell me? If you don't, someone could get seriously hurt." He stated, idly pulling up a chair across from mine. I raked my pale green eyes across the room, looking for some kind of escape.

"You can't get out, you know."

I ignored him, still desperately searching the room.

"You know, maybe if I-" He was cut off by a ring coming from his back pocket, and he angrily ripped it out of his pocket.

"What, Cyn?!" He snarled at the phone. Worried mumbles (which I couldn't understand) came through the phone, and Jay's gaze turned from frustrated to panicked.

"Shiz…" he muttered, standing up and walking out of the room, leaving me tied and confused. I let my light blonde hair fall in front of my face. What now?

Jay's POV

"Shiz…"

"I know, I mean, I completely forgot she was in the basement! And I mean Rachel is family, so I thought I needed to invite her over with the circumstances and all… but…" Her voice wavered off, and I knew she was holding back tears. She couldn't get caught, not with her brother and everything.

"Alright. I'll call Josh and tell him to keep and eye out, and I think Lanettia is out at a party or something. You stay there, and I'll come over. I don't think they will try and come for Dawn or Kat, but now that you've got Rachel…" I grunted in frustration as I leaped in the car after locking the door.

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed into the phone. I pitied her; If Josh or I got caught, it wouldn't matter, but if she did, her brother would have no one left.

"Don't worry Cyn, I'm on my way." I drove down the streets and made a couple turns through the neighborhood and bridged into her neighborhood. I pulled up to the driveway and ran up to the front door. I didn't notice the headlights coming up behind me as I rushed in the door, forgetting to lock it.

"Oh, Jay, thank God you're here. They're downstairs-"

The door swung wide open, revealing 2 guys and a girl.

"Where. Are. They." The girl demanded. I looked at Cynthia then launched myself forward with my fist in the air, aiming for the guys in red plaid. He dodged, and swung his fist at mine. I felt a jarring pain in my side as the other guy kicked me. I gritted my teeth and stood back up, and Cyn rushed forward to the girl. We didn't see two other girls slip in through the door and head to the basement. One of the guys slammed a fist into my jaw, and I crumpled to the floor and saw the two teens run down the stairs to the basement.

"No!" I hissed through the pain, trying to ignore it. A small trickle of blood trailed off my nose, and I reached up to wipe it away.

"Cyn, the basement!" I stammered, feeling myself being picked up again by the guys. She nodded, her peridot green eyes wide, and rushed down there, but the other woman grabbed her arm and held her back. The two girls came up with Rachel and Kat behind her, all smirking. The grip on my arm loosened a little, and I realized the guys were distracted, and so was the one holding Cynthia. I jerked my head toward the door, motioning us to run, and she quickly complied. We both ripped our grasps free and sprinted. I ignore the jarring paint in my side and nose and followed Cyn swiftly out the door and down the street. We could hear thrumming feet behind us, and we ran faster. I got in front of Cynthia, and I waved with my hand to tell her to follow me. I made a sharp turn to the right into one of the streets without street lamps. The dark would definitely help us in this case. I searched for a house with no lights on, and found one. I dove into the bush next to it, and Cynthia hopped in right next to me. I could hear her ragged breaths, and in the dark her eyes were tinted with worry. I was breathing hard too, and I covered my mouth with my hand to try and stop it.

"Where are they?!" I heard one guys shout. Cyn was the one who had done some research on them, so I didn't recognize any of the voices yet.

"I dunno, they turned here then disappeared!" A girl snapped.

"Alrighty, calm down, Sam. Well, we got Rachel and Kit, Kat, Kim … I dunno. But we got them, now we just gotta go get the others. We'll leave them here. Okay?" A male voice boomed. I sighed in relief, and I could feel Cynthia relax against me. We stayed still until the footsteps carried off into the distance, waited for 10 more minutes, and then I stood up cautiously and wrapped my arms around Cynthia.

"That was close…" She whispered into my chest.

"I know. I think they're headed for my house and Lanettia's next, so we gotta beat them there."

We looked around, then jogged back to the side walk and down our street. I pulled the keys out of my pocket and jumped in my car, Cyn taking shotgun. I drove down back to my house, but when we got there, the door was already open, and the basement empty.

"Crap. I must have left the door unlocked in my hurry." I said as we rushed back out to the car. We speeded over to where Lanettia lived, then hopped out of the car as we saw a cracked open door and shadows of swinging fists. Inside, Josh was trying to fight off the two guys and girl when the other two girls came running out of the other room with Brooke and Jason behind them.

Cyn launched into a fight with the girl, kicking her side and then throwing a punch, but missing, at her shoulder. I knew that Cynthia carried a gun in her bag, but it was always empty. She would never shoot anyone… and she didn't think that Joshua or I would either. I hope we don't.

I wrapped my arm around the guy's neck who was in front of me, then pulled back. He struggled for breath, but then he elbowed me hard in the stomach and wrenched himself free. Groaning, I reached for him again, but before I did, I heard Josh's hiss in my ear.

"Let them take them, we have no other choice, we're out numbered, run, get in the car!" His breath was against my neck, and I nodded in agreement. I whispered it to Cyn, and I threw a last punch, hitting a guy in the jaw, and we took off. I had left the car running, and we all jumped in and drove away. I sped through the neighborhood, and on to the freeway, headed for the downtown. Not wanting Lanettia to be caught, I pulled out my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" There was loud music and squeals in the back ground. Right, she was at a party.

"Hey Lanettia. Whatever you do, don't go back to your house. Do Not go back. You here me?" I said sternly.

"Yeah, but like, what happened? And, where else would I stay?" I heard a meow in the speaker, and I knew she had brought her cat with her. Oooookay then.

"Stay in a hotel, just don't come back to your house, no matter what." Before she could reply, I shoved the phone back into my pocket and kept on driving. Sure, it was illegal to be on the phone while driving, but…whatever. I've already done plenty of illegal things, so it's not like it matters anymore.

Brooke's POV

I sat in the chair, feeling hollow and empty. I had just scraped at me cuts even more, trying to make them bigger. It doesn't hurt, it just makes me feel a little better. I knew that Lanettia had left for some where, and that Josh was upstairs. Jason was probably with him, figuring out how to get the diamond. I didn't tell them anything, but they had only asked once.

I closed my eyes, but a moment later, the door swung wide open, revealing Tia and Alize. I could here lots of movement upstairs, and their eyes were shining with hurry.

"Come'on, Jason's probably next door. Let's go!" Tia untied the ropes that bound me to my chair, then grabbed my arms and pulled me up. Tia's bluish-purple eyes went wide in fear and shock. She released my wrist, and lines of excess blood were drawn on her hands.

"Brooke…" She whispered, her lips barely moving. I pulled my hands out of the way, and walked in front of her. I didn't mean to be harsh, but I didn't want to talk about it. Alize was at the next door, and she pried it opened. Jason sat on the floor, his head in his hands. When he looked up, his eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying. At the sight of him, I felt like a knife had been driven through my heart a hundred times. I quickly glanced away, not wanting to see his blue eyes.

He betrayed me.

And I thought he loved me…


	24. I'm Done

**Hai doods! So… guess what.**

**It's chappie number 24.**

**Yay! Let's get down to business.**

**(to defeat, the Huns…) XD**

**So, do you guys want a sequel to this? (maybe even a trilogy?) I am going to make a poll right after I post this (never made one of those before…), but whaddya want meh to do after this? Please take the poll, it will help A LOT.**

**QOTC: First, why no people do these no more? **** Anyways… hm. **

**Thinkiiiingggg….**

**Thiiinkiiing…..**

**What sports do you play? If you don't play any, then what would you like to do? I rode horses for 6 years, but it got too expensive. I am now sportless. Any suggestions for poor Orchid? XD**

**Wait have I already done that one? I dunno… whatever. You tell me.**

**About the whole comment thing… screw it. You no longer have to give me comments for the chappies, I will just make them. I have felt really bad about asking you for comments, so I just wanna see how many comments I actually get without asking for them.**

**On to the chappie! Nafia07… this is for you:**

**It'saLineIt'saLineIt'saLineIt'saLineIt'saLineI'mAlsoInsaneIt'saLineIt'saLine**

Jason's POV

I nervously cast a glance in Brooke's direction. She sat there solemnly, looking out the window, but probably thinking about other things.

How can I fix this?

_Can_ I fix this?

Sighing, I let my head droop, and I put my face into my palms.

"Hey dood… we need to talk about this. When we get home, k?" Mitch nudged me with his elbow, leaning into my ear. I slowly nodded, not really caring.

Adam pulled into Dawn's driveway, and Kat and Dawn hopped out of the front seat. They had volunteered to double seat in the front, since there wasn't enough space for all of us. Jerome, Ian, Kate, Ty, and Alize stayed home, so it was just me, Kat, Dawn, Sam, Mitch, Adam, Rachel, Brooke, and Tia.

"Thank you so much!" The both yelled as they walked up to the front door. We waved goodbye, then headed to Brooke's place. Tia asked Brooke if she would like to stay over, but she just wanted to go home. I couldn't blame her.

We got there, and when she got out, her stormy blue eyes ran over mine, and I felt like the stopped for a split second.

I was probably wrong though.

_At home…_

I walked in and slumped onto the couch.

"Alrighty. What happened?" Mitch flopped next to me on the couch, everyone else soon following. Alize came over, frosting on her face. She and Ian must have been making cake. I like cake.

"Well, I went over to a stand with Brooke, and this girl asked me to follow her into this room where her stuff was, and then said Brooke could wait in another room…but then she held up a gun, and she kidnapped Brooke and I. she brought me to a house, and shut threw me in a room and told me what to do…" I trailed off, shaking my head.

"Go on." Jerome ushered.

"…she said I had to tell Brooke that I was in on it the whole time." I stared at the ground, memorizing the pattern of the carpet.

"Did you do it?" Alize whispered.

"If I didn't, she said she would kill her!" I spat, the sorrow bubbling into a sprouting fury.

"Jason, calm down. It's ok, it's not your fault." Ian said beside me. I breathed in and out and slowly felt the anger concede.

"Alright, alright. So then I told her and… it broke her heart, probably even worse. I had a choice: Say it and her never talk to me again, or not say it and she dies." My voice became barely a whisper as I looked around the room.

"Jason, Brooke will forgive you, I know she-"

"I need some time alone." I growled before Sam could finish. I sauntered up in to my room.

Crap, Ty is gonna be here too.

Standing up, I went into the computer room and sat down. Maybe I would call her…

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and as it dialed, I ran downstairs and outside. I paced for a few more seconds until it stopped ringing.

"Hey, I'm not here right now. I will call you back when I can! Thanks, bye." The voicemail went on after that.

"Hey Brooke, it's me, Jason. I am so sorry for everything… it's not how it looks… I hope you will forgive me, but I don't blame you if you don't. I love you, I really do. Bye…" I hung up and let my shoulders slump.

Brooke's POV

"…I love you, I really do. Bye…" I sat on my bed, listening to his voice through the speaker. He sounded tired, stressed.

'It's not how it looks'?

No, it is.

The breaking, agonizing pain left an imprint on my heart, leaving me wary and scared. I don't think I could even talk to him again, not because of anger, but hurt…

My lip trembled as I tried to control the sobs. Josh, Jay, and Shade would come after me again, and take the diamond. They would probably shoot me too, but I don't care.

I looked again at the picture of my family in my hand, and then up at the one of Nikki on the dresser. The only people who cared about me were gone, so why was I here? I looked back down at my wrist, where some of them had started to scab again, there was a fresh one that was made a couple minutes ago.

"Meow!" Coal jumped onto my lap, and rubbed his head on my chest, purring loudly.

"Oh Coal…" My voice came out tighter and higher than I thought it would, and soon my body was racked with sobs.

I cried myself to sleep, clutching the sheets in my fists as my tears ran off my face.

…

The home phone started ringing. With a groan, I sat up and stretched, yawing. The clock read 10:20. I must have been pretty tired to sleep that late (I am an early riser).

The ring of the phone got me up and jogging down the hall to grab it from the kitchen.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Hello Brooke, its Mrs. Trotta. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Her sweet voice reminded me of milk and honey, it sounded so nice.

"Oh no, I was awake awhile ago. Did you need something?" I asked, trying to sound just as sweet.

"Well, I was wondering if I could reschedule Allison's lessons. She won't be here tomorrow, so I was thinking she could do an hour lesson next week instead of her normal half hour?"

"I'll check my schedule, one second!" I flipped open the calendar book that I used to schedule lessons. The spot was empty.

"Sure, that will be great. I will see you then!" I finished.

"Thank you Brooke! I'll talk to you later." She finished. She was such a sweet lady, and Allison the most excited little girl you could meet.

With a sigh I poured myself some cereal and sat down. There was still a crack in my heart that kept pondering at the back of my head, reminding me of everything that happened, but I tried to ignore it, ignore the scars, ignore the agony, ignore him.

Jay's POV

"I'm done." Josh snarled, slamming my fist on the table.

"Whaddya mean 'you're done'? I inquired. Cyn leaned in closer leaned in closer.

"I'm done! I don't care what it takes to get it, but I will have that diamond, I will shoot if I have to!" He hissed back. I felt Cynthia flinch beside me. I knew she would never kill someone, and she didn't think Josh or I would either.

"Well what are you planning to do, then?" I accused, not expecting an answer. Yet, I got one.

"I'm gonna kill Brooke."


	25. I Won't Let This Happen

**Hey ya'll! (Haven't said that in a long time…)**

**It's chappie 25! Thanks for all your comments, you made me shout for joy!  
><strong>

**QOTC: Are you a Microsoft person or an Apple person? I have grown up with Microsoft, so….yeah. I don't own any Apple other than an iPod Shuffle! XD**

**So, is anyone here an animator? I really need some channel art for YouTube, really badly. Please!**

**I put a poll on my account, can you guys go check it out please? I'm not sure if it's working correctly... comment or PM if it's not!**

**Also, my friend says this sounds a lot like the TV show Pretty Little Liars. Never seen it. Is it? Tell meh pwease.**

Brooke's POV

I hadn't talked to Jason or anyone since it happened, which was 5 days ago. I tossed my bag on the couch and flipped the TV on. I had just gotten back from teaching Andrew a lesson (He can now play a C _and_ D chord XD), and I was just…bored. In three days I had another lesson to teach, to Allison, but other than that my schedule was completely empty, just like yesterday.

Oh, I know what to do!

Get groceries.

Turning off the news, I grabbed my bag and headed back out to the car. I headed over to Vons, and then I would get cat food at Petco after. Once I got there, I parked, grabbed a cart, and headed inside. I had made a checklist a couple days ago of what I needed, so I pulled that out and began going down the list.

First: Sandwich bread.

I pulled out some whole wheat, and then went to the cereal isle. I kept reading the list as I walked, not looking where I was gong, and ran into someone.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." I squealed as I looked up.

I recognized his face immediately.

"Oh, no, it was-" He stopped as he looked up too.

"Brooke…" He whispered my name, and I remembered the breaking hurt that scarred my heart and wrists.

"Jason." Was all I could say. It also came as a whisper, but I quickly turned away, going down the isle.

"Brooke, wait!" He said, coming after me. I only lowered my head and kept going, trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall.

"Brooke, I-"

"Jason, I don't really want to talk about this. I'm sorry, but I can't." I walked forward, leaving him standing there, grief written across his face.

I turned right, and one of the tears slid off my face. I quickly wiped it away, and kept going to the cereal isle.

…

I put the bread in the cabinet, and then put all the plastic bags in a drawer and sat back down on the couch. I flipped on animal planet and just drifted off into my own thoughts about Jason, but the doorbell interrupted me. Getting up, I went to answer the door. When I opened it, there was a man in a green suit with a clip board in his hand. His nametag read Dillon.

"Are you Brooke Janners?" He said, looking at his clip board.

"Yes… why, what do you need?" I asked curiously, looking him in the eye.

"I'm Dillon from the _Home Care Association_, or _HCA_. Are you not 19?"

"Yes, but you never answered my question." I grumbled.

"Oh, please excuse me. But you see, if you are 20 or younger, you must live with a parent or a room mate. It's the law." He finished, scribbling something on his clipboard.

"So…that means…"

"We are giving you two months to find a place to stay. If you don't then we will have to place you t a foster home for two years until you are 21. I'm sure you have family you can stay with?" He said, looking up at me. I thought about it.

I have an Aunt… but she lives across the country.

Yeah no.

"Is there any way I can stay here?" I pleaded, slumping against the door.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Janners, but there isn't. You can live here, but two months from now, we expect you to have packed all your things and be moving that day or have already moved."

"Ok... I will do my best to find a place. Thank you, and have a nice evening." I mumbled weakly as I closed the door.

Two months.

Two. Freaking. Months.

What?!

Josh's POV

I fumbled with the gun in my hands, feeling the handle and eyeing the barrel.

We planned to attack Brooke in two days, at her home. Jay was nervous, but he denied it, and Cynthia had left us yesterday. She didn't want to be part of any murder. Weak. Once Brooke was gone, it would be easier to get Dawn and Kat, and we didn't plan on killing them. Cyn had said before that after our last attempt to kidnap them Brooke had not associated with Jason or his friends since. I guess after having Jason say that he did this was a huge plus for us.

"Josh." Jay's voice came from behind me.

"Yeah?" I heard his feet scuffle on the ground.

"Why do we have to kill her?"

"I told you, I'm done."

"Fine." He spat, and walked off to another room. I sighed. We had been best friends since high school, always doing this stuff, and I mean, what was getting at him? I may seem harsh and all, but we were still like brothers.

2 Days later…

Jason's POV

I had to talk to her. I had to.

It's been killing me, not seeing her, not being with her, not hearing her voice, not hugging her…she won't even answer my calls.

"Guys, I'm going to Brooke's house, ok?" I yelled, grabbing the keys and heading out to the garage. The guys were home, and the girls were out at lunch.

"Ok!" Ty and Ian said

"Don't mess it up!" Adam laughed.

"JASON SHADDAP I'M CORRRRRRRDDINGGGGG!" Jerome and Mitch shouted. I laughed aloud, and started on my way. I think maybe I'll get her some flowers, too.

…

I pulled into her driveway and clutched the flowers to my chest. I hope she likes them. There was another car parked on the other side of the street that I didn't recognize, but I ignored it. I knocked on the front door, waited for a reply, but didn't get one. Cautiously I turned the handle and tried to open it.

It was unlocked…which was… weird.

"Hello? Brooke?" I shouted through the house. No reply. Walking forward, I headed down the hall. Coal appeared around a corner, and meowed loudly at me. I bent down to pet him, but he scampered away down the hall and stopped at the door to her parent's room. I followed him, the flowers still in my hand, then reached for the door knob. When I pulled it open, it revealed a shocking and horrifying sight.

Brooke was backed into a corner, with Josh standing there, holding a gun. Jay stood behind him, holding a wooden box under his arm.

"What are you doing?! Stop!" I shouted. They all looked my way, and Josh glared at me, fury flaring in his eyes. I reached to grab the phone, but Jay grabbed my arm. I struggled, but his grip was firm.

"What are you doing?!" I snarled, thrashing.

"You and your friends have given me enough trouble, and I'm ready to end this, whatever it takes." Brooke's beautiful stormy blue eyes were wide with fear, and tears welled up. Her knees were pulled up into her chest, and she trembled.

"Goodbye, Brooke. I had fun messing with you and Nikki, but this is now real." She flinched at the mention of her best friend, and curled up as small as she could.

_No._

The bullet clicked into place.

_I won't let this happen._

The shot was fired, and I leaped. There was a burning, agonizing sting in my torso, and I fell to the ground with a thud. Black edged my vision, and I felt blood start to emerge from the wound.

"JASON!"


	26. Room 302

**Hai doods, it's Orchid, reporting for duty! XD**

_*please skip over this reaction from the end of Allegiant*_

**OH MY GOSH I'M GONNA DIE I'M GONNA DIE WHAT THE HECK AMERGERD…I'M GONNA KILL SOMETHING**

_*alright you're safe now*_

**QOTC: If you were your own super hero, what powers would you have and what would your name be? I would be… YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW LET'S JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY**

**Still answer it though XD**

**Oh and check the poll!**

Brooke's POV

"JASON!" I shrieked, covering my mouth with my hand. Jay's eyes went wide with shock, and he dropped the box and ran.

"NO! You got in the way!" Josh snarled, fury written across his face. He aimed the gun at me and tried to click another bullet into place, but there was no more ammo.

"FRICK!" He shouted, looking back down at his gun. While he was distracted, I crawled over to the desk and grabbed the phone, dialing 911. Josh glanced at me, saw the phone, and sprinted after Jay.

"Hello, this is 911, how may I help you?" The woman's voice came through.

"Jason! He sh-shot Jason! But the dropped the box and ran, b-but he shot him!" I sobbed into the phone, my shoulders shaking.

"Alright, the police and Paramedics are on their way. Stay calm." The phone hung up, and I crawled over to Jason. He lid on the ground, clutching his side, blood pooling beneath him. His face was twisted in agony, and small moans escaped his mouth.

"Jason…this is all my fault…please…p-please don't die…" I whimpered, sobs racking my body.

"No…it's my fault. Brooke, everything's gonna be ok…" he whispered back, extending a trembling hand to gently caress my cheek. He wiped away the tears, but the kept coming. His shirt was drenched in blood, and I gingerly place a hand near the bullet wound in his torso, but he flinched as soon as I touched the skin. I quickly pulled it back and placed it at my side. I kept crying, tears uncontrollably flowing from my eyes, and his hand fell down to his side.

Sirens wailed outside, and police busted through the door. They quickly found Jason and I, and then the paramedics came behind them. The cops went and checked the house, and then some of the medics ran to Jason while the others went to get a stretcher. One of the women, with a dark brown ponytail and dark skin felt for his pulse.

"He's alive… but we have to hurry if we're gonna keep him that way." She mumbled, looking to me. The others came back with a stretcher and the gently placed it down beside him.

"What's his name?" The lady quickly whispered to me.

"J-Jason…" I scooted back to give them some space.

"Jason, this is going to hurt a little, but we are gonna pick you up and put you on the stretcher, do you understand?" She sounded firm, but sympathetic. The only reply she got was a groan.

The three medics put their hands next to Jason, and I saw him tense up.

"1…2…3!" The picked him up and then placed him back down on the stretcher. A yell escaped his lips as he was lifted into the air, and his breathing became quicker after he was put back down.

"Please…please don't hurt him." I whimpered, barely breathing. I watched as the lifted up the stretcher and walked down the hall. I followed, trying to stop crying, but finding I can't. The put him in the ambulance truck, and immediately hooked him up to some oxygen.

"I love you…" I whispered as his hand found mine, a loose grip holding us together. The medics came back, and I gently let my hand slip from his. They hopped in and slammed the doors shut, then the truck and its wailing sirens faded away into the distance.

I felt my knees buckle beneath me and my skin scrape on the pavement, and I collapsed onto the ground, sobbing my heart out.

Please Jason, please survive.

Tia's POV

We had gotten back from lunch, and I was now sitting on the couch with Sam, Jerome, and Alize. The others were up recording or doing whatever.

"What to watch, what to watch…" Alize mumbled as she flipped through the channels.

" I think HGTV Star is on right now, why don't we watch that?" I asked. I loved architectural stuff, and this was my favorite show.

"Yeah, ok." Jerome shrugged.

"Why not?" Alize smiled.

"Sure, I don't hear any objections." Sam nodded, taking the remote from Alize to change it.

The phone started ringing.

"The phone objects." Jerome laughed. I just groaned, then stood up to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Jerome?" The woman asked.

"No, but he's here." I handed the phone to Jerome, who was standing behind me. I went back and sat down on the couch.

I heard a clatter, and we all looked at Jerome. The phone was on the floor, batteries scattered, and Jerome's eyes were wide with shock, but the clouded with worry.

"Jason's at the hospital." He whispered.

"No…"

Mitch POV

I clicked the stop button. I just finished recording some stuff, so I pulled off my headphones and started to head downstairs. There was still left over cake from what Ian and Kate had made, so I am gonna have a slice of that. Yum.

I headed down the stairs, but a frantic Alize bumped into me.

"Alize? What's the rush?" I said, stepping back. Her eyes were wide with shock when she answered.

"Jason's been shot!" She screamed. The others must have heard her because they all came running to the stairs.

"He _what_?" Rachel asked, her jaw dropping.

"Com'on, we gotta get to the hospital!" Alize kept going.

"But we don't have the car, he took it!" Ian groaned.

"We can ask our neighbor if we can use their car! Let's GO!" I shouted over everything. Without another word, we all rushed down the stairs, Jerome and Tia joining us, ran outside, locked the door, and went across the street. I went up and rang the doorbell.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs., Lawrence, we were wondering if we could borrow your car? Our friend's in the hospital." I pleaded, trying to sound calm.

"Yes, of course! Here," the grabbed the keys off the hook on the wall next to her, "I hope you are a safe driver." She handed me the keys. I thanked her a billion times, then we went over to the car parked on the street.

I hopped in the driver's seat and started the ignition.

"We're coming, Jason…"

Brooke's POV

I sat there, feeling broken.

What if he doesn't make it?

But I already know the answer to that question.

It's my fault.

I sobbed until there were no more tears. My face was wet from crying and covered in dirt from kneeling, and my chest felt hollow and achy. I felt a calloused hand on my shoulder.

"Miss Janners, would you like to follow us to the hospital? We can show you the way if you don't know how to get there. Other than that we are going to take this case to the police department." I looked up to see a policeman staring at me kindly.

Of course I knew the way. I had been there multiple times to see two loved ones, and they both died.

"Oh, it's ok. I know the way, I can't get there, thank you." I tried to smile to make him think I was ok, but I don't think he bought it. He patted me on the back anyway and walked back to his car. I stood up, still shaking, and walked over to the house. I didn't want to go inside after what just happened, but luckily the keys were already near the door. I grabbed them swiftly, then sprinted down to the car as if something was chasing me. Driving away, I tried to wipe off the tears, but apparently they weren't all gone, because they started again.

…

I walked to the front desk where the nurse who was always there waited for me.

"Who are you here to see?" She asked, looking down at her computer.

"Jason Stokes." I mumbled, trying to sound confident.

"Alright, name?"

"Brooke Janners."

"Ok! He is down the hall, room 302." She went back to her computer, but I couldn't move.

Room 302.

I have been there too many times.

Cautiously, I started to walk down the hall, my footsteps making soft noises on the blue and white tile.

I stopped in front of the door that was so, so familiar.

It shouldn't be familiar.

I press a hand to the door handle that I have touched so much.

The last time I used it, I saw something I don't ever want to happen again.

_Ever._

Please Jason, please be ok.


	27. Lucky

**Hellooooooo! Herp Derp Skerp Merp!**

**QOTC: erm… I have an idea! You ask meh a question this time! XD**

**So, still waiting on some results for the poll. I only have one person who did it. Thanks to that person!**

**I personally would like to make a sequel, and also do a divergent story after. Just gonna let you know!**

Brooke's POV

Shakily, I twisted the knob and peeked in. There were two nurses, fixing the sheets on the bed and setting up the machines around it. I shuddered.

"Hello, are you here to see Jason?" One woman asked kindly.

"Y-yes… where is he?" I inquired, shaking a little, trying to hold the tears again.

"He is actually in the ER right now. I believe they are removing the bullet, and I think he will be here in two hours." She said, patting down the white blanket.

"Is there any way I can see him right now?" Whispered, but she was surprisingly able to hear me.

"Yes I can take you there. The sight may not be pretty, are you sure you want to go?" Her eyes showed concern I knew that 'might not be pretty' really meant 'he might not survive.'

"Y-yes, I really would. Thank you" I mumbled, my chest feeling hollow. She nodded, and led me to the room. She stopped at a door that read ER #4, then opened it. I followed her inside, terrified of what I might see.

Jason lay on a table, doctors all around him. Hooked up to oxygen, and IV, heart monitors, everything. They had already given him the sleeping agent. I whispered his name, and the tears dripped silently. His eyes were closed, and he was still in the blood drench clothes. I looked away, chills crawling up my spine.

This is all my fault.

One of the doctors began to cut away the shirt around the wound, and I could just see the end of the metal bullet peeking out of the flesh. I quickly looked away, not wanting to see it anymore. Yet, I had to. I stepped forward a bit, and gently grasped his hand. It was warm, sweaty.

The surgeon took a pair of medical pliers, or that's what guessed, and held them in his hand.

"Removal in 3…"

I strengthened my hold on his hand.

"2…"

I gripped it tighter.

"1." I squeezed my eyes shut.

It felt like hours until I heard him say it.

"Object successfully removed."

I sighed in relief, and let my grip on Jason's hand loosen up. I opened my eyes, and I saw the bullet, covered in blood, sitting on the tray.

"Quick, get me some gauze wrap and Hydrogen Peroxide!" The surgeon announced. His anxious voice jerked me back to attention, and I looked at Jason.

He was bleeding again.

I paled, praying he wouldn't loose too much blood.

****Ok, it gets a little gory here. I'll let you know when it's over!****

A nurse handed the surgeon a bottle with an orange/brown liquid in it. He twisted open the cap and urgently poured it over the wound. A small groan came from Jason, probably because it stung.

"Quick, I need gauze wrap!" The surgeon said again.

"But sir, what about the stitches?" A doctor asked. He was young, probably in training.

"Right now our main focus is to stop the bleeding." He replied sternly. Nurses and doctors squirmed around the wound, frantically searching for gauze.

"He's loosing blood fast!" Jason was getting paler. I grasped his hand harder as if it would pour more life into him.

Finally a nurse found some gauze from the room next door, and the surgeon took it and held it over the wound.

"We need to wrap it tightly around his torso to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding." He looked at my hand.

"Ma'am, we need you to let go for a few seconds." He added, looking up at me. Reluctantly, I let go of Jason's hand.

Please don't die. Please don't die.

The nurses got around his legs and head, while the surgeon stood at his side, ready to wrap the wound.

"Go!" The lifted him up, and I could here a quiet moan. The surgeon successfully wrapped it all the way around, and they set him down on a different bed, one that was cleaner. I immediately held his hand again.

"Alright, good job folks. WE will do the stitches tonight, after the bleeding has stopped." They all started to clean up, and two doctors pushed the bed (yes it had wheels) out the door and down the hall, back to room 302.

****ok, you're safe now!****

When we got back, Jerome, Tia, Mitch, Sam, Adam, Rachel, Ian, Kate, Ty, and Alize were all waiting for us. The police must have called them. They looked up with worried eyes and swiftly stood to see Jason. He was still unconscious, but would wake at any moment.

"Make space, please!" One of the doctors said sternly. They lifted him onto the bed and placed the sheets over him, then set up the oxygen and heart monitor. This was a bigger room, and it fit Jason, me, and all the others. There was a nurse in the corner who was clicking things on a computer. After they got all the machinery set up, the doctors left.

Jason's eyes flew open, wide with worry. He took a big ragged breath, and then his breathing became fast and shallow. The heart monitor beeped loud and fast. I took a step forward, but the nurse stood up, grabbed a shot with a clear liquid in to, and stuck it into his arm. In a few seconds the monitor's beeping slowed to a regular pace. I walked up to his bedside trembling.

He was ok.

"Brooke? What…what happened?" His voice slurred and confused.

"You're ok… Jason, you're alive!" I cried out, unable to say anything else. He closed his eyes, trying to process what had happened in the last hour.

"I…got shot, right? Is that why I'm here?" Realization flooded his gaze, worry creeping in after.

"Yes…you jumped in the way, He almost shot me, but you jumped in the way," I whispered, "Why would you do that?" He shakily reached up with a hand and caressed my cheek.

"Why wouldn't I?" He smiled back. His light blue eyes were so beautiful, so loving. Kind. Before I could respond, all the others came rushing to the bedside.

"Jason, are you ok man? What happened?!" Mitch shouted over the bustle. Jason squeezed his eyes shut from the noise, and I quickly pressed my finger to my lips. They understood and got quiet. Jason opened his eyes again.

"I went to see Brooke, but when I got there, Josh and Jay were there. Brooke was backed into a corner, and when Josh shot the bullet, I…I jumped in front of it. I couldn't let Brooke die." He murmured, his eyes starting to close again. But they opened again in seconds.

"Where did I get hit?" He looked down at the white sheets. He pulled them off, revealing his bare chest (he had pants on don't worry) and blood-soaked gauze wrapped around his torso. He sighed, then covered it with the sheets again.

"You were lucky." I choked out. "The bullet missed any organs, and you almost bled to death." The sob rising in my throat came out hoarse, and Tia wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"But, its ok, I made, remember?" He smiled. I looked at him and smiled too.

Jason.

Jason was ok.


	28. Caaaaaaakkkeee

**Hey guys, it's Orchid! Are you read for chappie 28? We are so close to 30! My goal for this story is to earn 100 comments, but I don't know if that will happen anytime soon **** its up to you guys!**

**QOTC: If you got to pick your own name, what would it be? I might be Cami. I like that name! :3**

**Today at school I was eating an apple, and I said "an apple a day keeps the doctor away" and this guy said "actually you have to go there for shots and stuff" so then I was just like "Well, screw apples." XD I thought that was hilarious, but I don't know why you would care. Do you? I dunno.**

**Also, I posted a short and random poem called 'All Alone' under the Minecraft section, so please check that out! :) I hope you like it!**

Jason's POV

Warm yellow light flitted through the single window in the room. I had gotten 12 stitches in my torso last night, and it hurt. Bad. Sleeping last night was impossible, since I was so uncomfortable. The nurse said not to move when I sleep, but… I'm sleeping…sooo…

How can I not freakin' move when I sleep?

I tried to shift my position, but a stinging pain told me not to. Sighing, I gave up, and looked over at the two chairs in the corner of the room. After everyone had finished asking questions, Brooke and Mitch said they would stay the night. Everyone else was coming back at lunch.

Mitch was slouched, completely out. Brooke however was reading, which surprised me.

"Did you stay up the whole night?" I inquired. Her head shot up, making the dark circles under her eyes visible.

"Yup." She yawned.

"Go home and sleep!"

"I'm not tired!" She yawned again.

"You just yawned!" I exclaimed. She thought it over then stood up.

"Fiiiiiiiine." She walked over to me, and I grasped her hands. She smiled, and I was about to say something, but stopped when I felt something irregular on her wrists. Seeing my expression, she yanked her hands back and tried to hide them behind her back, but I caught her elbow. She tried to pull back, but I kept a firm grip.

"Jason, please." She choked, tears rising.

"Brooke, it's ok. Let me see." I whispered.

"Jason, I…I can't." She kept trying to pull back, but I was stronger.

"Brooke… you can trust me." I smiled warmly. She looked around the room, and then hesitantly stopped trying to pull back, but she was still tense.

I cautiously turned her wrists over, and a gasp escaped my mouth. I could here Brooke stifle a sob.

Scars.

Some scabs, some scars.

"Brooke… what happened?" I said softly, trying to ignore the twisted feeling in my stomach.

"I just couldn't handle it, I just couldn't!" She whimpered. I let go and wrapped my arms around here, dismissing the aching pain in my side.

"Brooke. Promise me you won't do this again, promise. I love you, and nothing will change that. Do you promise?" I whispered into her ear. She hesitated, and then nervously nodded her head.

"Thank you… Some things in life are unexpected, but I want you to know it's gonna be ok." I smiled.

Slowly, ever so slowly,

Her soft lips finally reached mine.

We held it for about thirty seconds before pulling apart.

"Bye, Brooke." I whispered as she started towards the door. She looked back and smiled, then kept going. When the door closed, I let my head flop back down on the pillow and sighed.

We kissed, and she didn't pull back…

"Woo hoo!" I mumbled as I closed my eyes. Right when I was about to drift off into sleep, the door swung wide open and a doctor stepped in.

"Good morning, Mr. Stokes, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. Woke up a few times, but that was it." I lied, trying to sound positive.

"Good, good. Well, I'm Doctor Radyn, and I'll be taking care of you for the next couple of days." He smiled.

"How long will the wound take to heal?" I asked, glancing down at where it was.

"Actually, that's why I need you to come to the medical room so I can check your wound. I need to go get a wheel chair, though, so we can get there. I'm afraid you won't be able to walk for two or more days." I nodded my head as he went to get the chair.

A wheel chair?! Are you fricken kidding me?!

He came back, and then Mitch woke up. He helped me sit up and get into the wheel chair (which was actually quite difficult), then followed the doctor and wheeled me down to the infirmary.

I hate feeling helpless.

When we got there, I had to get on the mattress-thing and I propped my head up on a pillow. Dr. Radyn did normal stuff like checking heartbeat and stuff, then he started to clean my wound. After he was finished (but the stinging from the hydrogen peroxide stayed), he told me what was gonna happen.

"Well, you will be in the hospital for about three more days, but then you can go home. However, you won't be able to walk for about 4 days, and even so, you will have to be at home for 3 weeks at the least. You are also very lucky that the bullet missed any organs, it just hit right in between the large intestine and appendix." He finished. I shuddered at the thought of hitting an organ, or being at home for 3 weeks. At least I would get a lot of videos done.

Once I got back in my room, Ian and Ty were there. With cake.

"Hey dood, we brought you cake!" Ty smiled.

"Did Ian make? Or you, Ty? I Ty made it then I might get food poisoning…" I teased.

"You've been shot with a gun, but you still have your sarcasm." Ty muttered. I just laughed and reached up to give them a bro-punch. Mitch helped me get on the bed, then we all just talked for a while.

"Soooo, has Brooke forgiven you?" Mitch smiled.

"Yessssssss." I mocked. He stuck out his tongue.

"Hmmm… done anything… else?" Ian puckered his lips when he finished. I knew I couldn't lie to them, so I had to tell them.

"Maaaaaaayyyybe….." My face started to turn crimson. Thank chocolate the nurse had left last night.

"What?! Really?! How long? French? Normal?!" Ty started cracking up and he slapped his thigh.

"WE didn't French, are you kidding?! We just met like 2 and a half months ago or something!" My face was heating up.

"Long enough!" He shouted back. Mitch and Ian started laughing too, but I just crossed my arms.

"It's not funny…" I groaned, falling back on the pillow. They eventually calmed down enough to talk.

"Ok, ok… well, Ian opted to stay here, but Ty and I gotta run. Enjoy dah caaaaake!" Mitch said, standing up. We said goodbye, then I just talked for a little bit with Ian. We ate cake, and it was good cake. Yummy.

Other than the fact that I was in the hospital from being shot with a gun, life was pretty good. Sorta.

**Sorry this is short, I am suffering from a fatal disease by the name of WRITERS BLOCK. But I didn't have a lot of time, and I wanted to give you guys a chappie ASAP. Also, remember my goal is 100 comments, and be sure to check out my poem! Byyyyyyyeeee!**

**~Orchid**


	29. Brave, Like Superman

**Hai doods, it's Orchid! I wrote this a while ago, but you see, I have a test coming to a theater near me, so I have to prepare for that. I am so so so so so sorrryyyyy for not updating sooner, I just have been really busy lately… big test next week. Huge. Test. Blehhhh. **

**If you have checked out my poem called All Alone, I am going to post another poem sometime sooner or later! Yes, All Alone was depressing-ish, but the next one is happier, confident! **

**QOTC: What is one of your weird habits? Mine is probably I always click pens closed or push back the lead on a mechanical pencil when I am done using them.**

**On to chappie vingt-neuf (20)!**

Cynthia's POV

I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and picked out a light blue shirt, then grabbed some floral converse. Finally I put on the fake glasses, hoping they would help hide me. My brother's surgery is tonight, and I promised him I'd be there, but now cops are after me.

But I promised Nick, I promised.

I went over to the closet and pulled out a small jar filled with coins and dollars. I had been saving all this up since I was 7. I dumped it onto the floor and frantically started counting.

The surgery costs 10,000 dollars.

I counted 2, 342.

I quickly gathered it all up and ran over to Nick's room and dumped out his blue piggy bank. 347 dollars.

That's a totally of 2,989 bucks. I have money in the bank, but only enough to pay for bills, Nick's school, and life needs. However, money seems to be less of a problem to the one I face tonight.

Visit Nick like I promised and risk being caught or run away so I won't go to jail. The choice is tearing me apart, piece by piece, minute by minute.

I promised Nick.

And I don't break promises.

I grabbed the jar of money and headed out to the car. If I am caught, I will pay what I can now, then I will go to jail, and when I get out, I will pay the hospital debt. I started the car and drove towards the hospital, sweating from the stress. What if they catch me, how long will I be in jail? What will happen to Nick?

I ignored the questions pondering my mind and kept going. When I got there, I checked in as fast as I could, worrying that he nurse would recognize me in some way. Luckily she didn't, so I headed down the hall looking down at my phone trying to divert attention, but I bumped into someone.

I looked up to see a man, my age, in jeans and a red flannel shirt.

Mitch.

"Ah! Sorry, my bad, I should have been watching where I was going- hey, do I know you?" He peered closer, studying my face.

"Um, no, I don't think you do, um bye!" I rushed speed walking down the hallway. But I think he did, because he came after me. He grabbed my elbow and I stopped, fear crawling up my spine.

"Cynthia." He growled. I yanked away from him and sprinted towards the door. I flew inside and slammed the door shut behind me. He will call the cops, he will, he willl, I know it.

"Cynthia!" A familiar giggled sounded. I looked up to see Nick sitting in the bed with his crazy curly read hair staring back at me. I smiled and walked over to the bedside.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" He asked.

"To make you laugh!" And he did. He had on oxygen and some other things, and the nurses were preparing to wheel him down to the surgery room.

"Hey, so after you're surgery, you are gonna stay with Rachel for a while, because I have to…go on a business trip, ok? Rachel will love to play with you!" I tried to sound positive, but the choking feeling in my throat rose.

"But I wanna be with you…"

"You know, I hear that her friends like super heroes, and video games!" A warm tear rolled.

"Really!? I like super heroes too!" He perked up, and a new interest shone in his green eyes. I nodded my head and smiled, more silent tears falling. I took his small hand in mine, and I looked up at him.

"Be brave." I whispered. Distant sirens wailed outside.

"Like Superman?" Footsteps pounding in the hallway. Closer, closer.

"Like Superman." The door swung open, revealing 4 police. Shock spread across the nurses' faces.

"Cynthia Ashton!" One shouted.

"Please, don't scare him, you can take me, but please don't tell him, please, he is just gonna stay with Rachel, hi cousin. Please, please…" I sobbed. They looked uneasily at each other, then shrugged their shoulders.

"Are those real police officers?" Nick gaped. The cops tried to stifle their laughs, and I couldn't help but smile. I stepped hesitantly towards Nick, and the cops tensed up, ready to fire if they had to. But they wouldn't have to.

I bent down and gently kissed Nick's forehead. The nurses had injected him with the sleeping shot, and his eyes were slowly closing.

"I love you, Nick."

"I'll be brave, Cynthia, I'll be brave, like Superman." He murmured sleepily before his eyes fully closed. The police stepped forward and grabbed me by the elbows and pulled my hands behind my back, but I didn't resist. I only sat there staring numbly at my brother.

I walked with me head down out the door, the police guarding me on all sides. We walked outside, and they shoved me into the back of the car.

How long will I be in jail?

What will Rachel say when she finds out she's taking care of Nick?

Will Nick ever forgive me when he's older?

I pushed the worries away and stared out the barred window. The other police car was driving behind us, but they soon pulled up next to us. For 10 minutes I watched the landscape go by, and then it disappeared as we went through a large stone wall.

I strained my neck to see the top, and I could barely see the bottom of barbed wire. Shivers ran down my spine. Once we were through the gates, which were very well guarded, we stopped at a parking place where we got out and headed into the large, stone building.

The inside was just as intimidating as the outside. There was a scary man at a wooden desk staring at a computer screen, and behind him there were hallways, filled with cells and shouts of prisoners.

"Name?" The man asked. His voice was gruff.

"Ashton, Cynthia." One police identified. The man clicked some things on his computer before speaking again.

"Ah. Charged with kidnapping, punishment, 7 years in prison. Cell 126." He finished.

7 years.

Not seeing anyone for 7 years.

I'm 19 now, when I come back, I'll be 26, when I see Nick again, he'll be 13…

A sob escaped my mouth, and the cops took the keys and led me to an elevator. We went up to floor 4, and there were 6 levels. I walked sullenly to cell 126, and they opened the metal bars and pushed me in. They closed it with a clang. I looked around.

Cell 126 was small, made of stone, with one little bed, but it had a tiny barred window on the back wall, giving me a view of the city. I was just tall enough to see out of it.

Cars ran around, I could see the Starbucks and Barnes and Noble, and I could see the trail that I liked to walk on. I watched life hurrying on around me until a familiar voice sounded across the hallway. I turned around to see who it was.

He had dark brown hair and dark green eyes. Loving, dark green eyes.

"Jay?" I gaped.

"Yeah, it's me. I got caught too, at the store. Josh isn't here though." He replied. I just stared, completely dumbfounded at him.

"How's Nick?" His words brought me back. I shook my head and walked over to the bars that separated us.

"He's in his surgery right now… I'm in debt, Jay, a huge debt of 7,011 dollars." I covered my face in my hands and sat down on the cold cement floor.

"Hey… it's ok. When we both get out of here in 7 years, I'll help you as much as I can pay off the debt." He murmured lovingly. I looked up at him, then stood up and banged my forehead on the wall.

"I wish I could kiss you, Jay, I really do, but I don't think we'll be able to for a while." I whispered.

"I wish I could hold you, comfort you, kiss you, be with you." He said back. Shiny tears shone in my eyes, but they did not fall.

"Jay?"

"Yes Cyn?"

"I…I love you."

"I love you too."

He went back to his small bed and lay down. I stumbled over numbly to my small window and watched as stars appeared. After about an hour of standing there, I moseyed on over to my bed and collapsed on the gray sheet. Only one thought ran through my head. His excited face. Beautiful red curls. Stunning peridot green eyes. Over and over and over again.

_I'll be brave, Cynthia, I'll be brave, like Superman._


	30. Run Don't Die

**Waarrrm… soft… blanket….**

**NONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOO! BOSCO GIVE! MAH BLANKET! *rips blanket out from underneath Bosco***

**Hmph.**

**Sorry about that… I was in my warm blanket, but then I set it down, came back, and my dog was on it. No Bosco. My blanket.**

**AAANYWAYS, (ok what the heck just happened) I just want to thank everyone for their reviews! You all really keep me going, and you are the reason this story is continuing. Thank you!**

**But guess what.**

**We've reached… chappie 30! It's also really long… well, longer than most chappies :3**

**QOTC: Let's see… do you have a favorite blanket or stuffed animal? Don't worry, it's not weird. I know college students with teddy bears :3 I have a teddy bar, and a blanket. Got them when I was born, and I call them Teddy and lanky. Creative, I know XD**

**Hey, I'm running out of ideas for QOTC, so if you got any let me know in the comments, and I will say your name too.**

Brooke's POV  
>I sat down on the couch and pet Coal along his back. He paced back and forth, meowing in content. After I left the hospital, Mitch had come over after I left, but that was about an hour ago, so he probably left 10 minutes or go. I dunno.<p>

I was tired, but I didn't want to sleep. I hadn't been home since… Jason.

I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts, but also finding my eyelids getting heavy.

Maybe I'll sleep on the couch. Yeah, that sounds good.

I sank back onto the cushion and let sleep overwhelm me.

However, a familiar tune started.

"What now…" I muttered to myself. I reached form my phone and looked at who it was. Mitch.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Hey Brooke, it's Mitch. So, I was walking back from Jason's room, but I ran into that girl who kidnapped you. Her name was Cynthia, right?" At her name, I perked up, knowing this was serious.

"Well, what happened?" I ushered.

"She tried to stay low, but I caught her. She took off running to a room, a patient room, as if she was visiting someone. I called the cops as fast as I could, and they got her. They said her temporary punishment 7 years in prison, but they are going to do a trial in a few day. She doesn't know that she will have a trial, though." He stated.

"Hmmm… ok. Thanks for letting me know. So I should probably get a letter calling me to court today, right? Oh, and do you know if they caught anyone else?"

"Yeah, either a letter or a phone call. Um, I think they caught the James guy-"

"James?" I interrupted.

"Jay is what he goes by. They caught hi, but sadly not their buddy Josh." He finished. I murmured in agreement. I had to process this, but I didn't have time. The home phone started ringing, so I told Mitch I had to go, and I picked up the home phone. Call after call after call. Ugh.

"Hello?" I grunted.

"Good afternoon Miss Janners. You are expected at court for two suspects tomorrow at 10 AM. Will you be able to provide your place as one of the victims?" A man's voice sounded.

"Yes. Who are the other victims, if you don't mind me asking?" I inquired, shifting my weight on one foot.

"Yes, they are Dawn Gandder, Radha Bells, and Jason Stokes. Mr. Stokes will not be showing up due to injury." He finished.

"Alright. Thank you. I will be there tomorrow at ten." I said, putting a reminder on my phone.

"The address is 125 Stantion Boulevard. We will see you tomorrow, Miss Janners." The phone hung up, so I put the home phone back and walked back to the couch. I plopped back down but then I saw the paper on the coffee table. It was from the man of HCA, and it gave the guidelines of what had to happen in the next months. A bunch of thoughts came back to me.

"_We are giving you two months to find a place to stay. If you don't then we will have to place you t a foster home for two years until you are 21…" _

What am I gonna do?!

I scanned the room, looking at all my belongings. A lot of them were special to me, because they reminded me of my father.

Where will I live?

I'll figure that out later.

What will happen to Coal?

Not gonna think about that.

What will I do with all this stuff?

Erm…

"Garage sale…" I mumbled, setting it back down and standing up. I went to go to my room, but I stopped when I reached the opening to the hallway.

Vivid images flash before my eyes, Josh and Jay coming slowly down the hallway, looking for me…

I shook my head. I need to get over this, this fear, I need to.

I cautiously walked down the short hallway, stopping at the creaked open door of my dad's room. With Coal next to me, I swallowed and pushed the door open.

"…I'm ready to end this, whatever it takes…" Josh's grim voice snarled in my head.

It was all playing before me, and I started to hyperventilate.

The click of the bullet into place.

Sweat rolled off the back of my neck.

The shot, his leaping body, and my own screams shrieked in my head.

"JASON!"

The nightmare broke.

I blinked, and it was all gone.

The box with the gem still lay on the ground.

A crimson stain leaving a blemish on the carpet.

Sweat dripped off my neck, and I closed my eyes.

Jason's ok, he is ok.

I drew a deep breath, then stepped forward and reached down for the box. I grabbed the handle and whipped around, racing back down the hallway. I collapsed on the couch, breathing heavily.

"I'll put this in the kitchen. If they haven't found Josh, he might be after me again." I conceded. Placing it in one of the cabinets, I receded back to the couch to hopefully get some rest.

Ian's POV

"Hey guys, should we call Brooke and see how she's doing? We could invite her over to play some Minecraft with us today." Tia suggested. I sat on the couch next to Kate, playing some Mario Bro's. It's god classic to mess around with.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll call her." I said, handing the controls to Kate then getting up to get my phone.

"Hello?" Her voice was groggy. She must have been sleeping.

"Hi Brooke. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I've been awake for-" a yawn interrupted her.

"Mmhhmm. Sure. Well, do you want to come over and play some Minecraft with us?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" I could picture her smirking.

"Cool! I'll come pick you up, ok?" I finished.

"Ok. See you soon!" The phone hung up.

"Alright, I'm gonna go pick her up, k guys?" I said. They all mumbled their agreements, more focused on Kate, Rachel, and Ty playing Mario Bro's than what I was saying. Chuckling, I hopped into the car and drove to her house.

Parking in the driveway, I walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Brooke answered it, and she beckoned me inside.

"So, what's up?" She asked casually.

"Eh, nothing much. Jerome's at the hospital right now, but the rest of us are home." I replied, looking around. She grabbed some stuff off the coffee table, including a paper that looked interesting, and placed it on the kitchen counter. I stepped forward to look at it, and I picked it up off the counter.

_Brooke Janners:_

_There are officially two more months until you find a place to live. In two months we will come, and if you have not found a place with either a roommate, sibling, or family, then we will be forced to place you in foster care for three years under the law. We expect that the house will be empty of all belongings and ready to be sold. _

_Sincerely,_

**H**_ome _**C**_are _**A**_ssociation_

Brooke was stacking some old papers when she noticed me reading it. She quickly grabbed it and stuffed it in the trashcan.

"Brooke…what was that?" I asked carefully.

"Nothing, nothing." She went back to the papers.

"Brooke…you can tell me." Brooke looked up guiltily, her hands stopping.

"Well, apparently it's illegal to live by yourself if you are 20 or younger, and I'm 19. I either have to have a sibling-older or younger-, family or roommate. So, they are basically kicking me out." She muttered.

"Oh… I'm so sorry… where are you going to go? Any family or friends in the area?"

"No. No family, no friends. I have no where. So I'm basically going to foster care." She dug the paper out of the trashcan and looked over it again.

"Wait… but Brooke, we're your friends." Confusion trickled into her eyes.

"Yeah? So?"

"So you can live with us!" I exclaimed. I knew that everyone in the house loved Brooke, and Tia had an extra space in her room.

"What?! No, I can't do that to you guys!" She said, taken aback.

"We would love if you did Brooke, and Tia has an extra space in her room!" She thought about it, but didn't say anything, so I spoke instead.

"We'll talk about it tonight, ok?"

"Alright." She gave in. We walked out to the car and drove back to our house. We got there, went upstairs, and all got on the computers.

"What do we want to play?" Alize asked. Jerome and Jason were still at the hospital, so it was me, Mitch, Ty, Adam, Tia, Sam, Kate, Brooke, and Alize.

"I dunno, how about some PvP? We haven't done just that in a while." Ty suggested.

"Yeah, but we should have teams! We all have 5 minutes to get supplies, then we start to hunt each other down!" Rachel exclaimed.

"So Hunger Deenz." Sam replied sarcastically. Rachel thought it over in her head.

"Yeah!" She finished.

"Noooo…. We can't do hunger deenz without Jerome…" Mitch pouted.

"Fine. What then, Benja?" I stated.

"Mmmm…is there a parkour server where we can kill each other at the same time?" He looked at us.

"Yeah, I think so. Look, here it is. It's called 'Run Don't Die'. Kate said, squinting at her computer.

"Rules?" Brooke asked.

"Two players are the Killers, the rest are the Runners. Get through the parkour map without the Killers getting to you. Get killed, and you become a killer. If a killer kills a killer, then the killer that was killed is officially killed and cannot play till next round. Wow, they use the word kill a lot." She finished. We looked around, nodding our heads.

"So, basically, if you are a killer, get the runners. If you are a runner, get through the parkour map without getting found?" Sam questioned.

"Yea, and if you are a killer, and another killer kills you, then you can't play till the next round."

"LEGGOOO!" I hollered. We joined the server and picked our killers, who ended up being Ty and Alize.

"Ok, so I will do the introduction, then I will explain what we're doing." Adam said.

"Alright…3..2…1! Hey guys, it's SkydoesMinecraft here, with Bajancanadian, Deadlox, Ssundee, SamDoin'WHAA, SuperSmashgalRay, KateTheDragoness, MineItUpTia, GGdigital, and IceMist125!" He finished. Brooke looked up as her name was announced.

"I actually changed it from IceMist125 to ThisIsBrooke…" She stated.

"Oh, really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Hey, are we gonna play, or nah?" She laughed.

"Yeah, let's start. Ty, Alize, you in place?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, you ready to be killed?"

"No way!"

The game started, and we jumped from block to block. Brooke, Mitch, Tia, Kate and I sprinted for the left path, while Sam, Rachel, and Adam went right. Brooke, Tia and I stopped right before a pit, but Kate and Mitch were too fast and plunged into the darkness.

NSG_ Bajancanadian fell to his death_

NSG _KateTheDragoness jumped off a cliff_

NSG _Total Killers: 4_

"NOOOO!" Mitch yelled.

"YESSS!" Ty shouted back. I looked around and spotted Alize coming up behind me. I sprinted, almost missing the block.

"HAHA!" Alize shouted.

NSG _ThisIsBrooke killed by GGdigital_

NSG _Total Killers: 5_

"Dangit! I'm gonna get you, Alize!" Brooke snickered.

"Guess what Sam?" Ty said in a sing-song voice.

"What?"

"YOUR DEAD!"

NSG _SamDoin'WHAA slain by Deadlox_

"NO!" She shouted indignantly.

NSG _Deadlox killed by SamDoin'WHAA_

NSG _Deadlox eliminated_

"What?! No fair!" He pouted.

"It's totally fair!" I laughed at him.

"Gee Adam, you're silent…" Tia muttered.

"That's because I'm winning." He smirked back.

"No your not!" Brooke smirked.

NSG _SkyDoesMinecraft slain by ThisIsBrooke_

NSG _Total Killers: 6_

"NOOOO! You… you sided with the squids, didn't you?" He hissed jokingly.

"No. Budder failed you, sky. Budder failed." Mitch said.

It was silent for a few seconds until more chat popped up.

NSG _Bajancanadian killed by SkyDoesMinecraft_

NSG _Bajancanadian eliminated_

"BUDDER NEVER FAILS!" Adam hollered.

"Hahaha, nice one Adam! I just might- DANGIT!"

NSG _MineItUpTia fell to her doom_

NSG _Total Killers: 6 Total Runners: 2_

I looked over at Rachel.

"We better start running…" I snickered.

"You won't make it!" Sam dared. I sprinted towards the goal, which sadly wasn't visible yet, and I couldn't see Rachel because she went on the right path.

"I'm gonna win!" I exclaimed. The finish line was now in sight.

NSG _SuperSmashgalRay slain by KateTheDragoness_

NSG _total killers: 7total runners: 1_

"AHH! Kate, why?! I was so close!" Rachel protested.

"I know you were close, that's why I killed you!" Kate chided.

"No, Ian's gonna make it! Get him!" Tia shrieked. They pelted after me, but I crossed the finish line right before they got to me.

"HAHAHA!" I boomed.

"NOOOOOO!" Mitch, Brooke, and Ty chorused. Everyone laughed, slapping me on the back our sticking out their tongues.

"GG DOODS!" I shouted. Hollers and whoops answered me, so I decided to end the video.

"Hey guys, thanks for watching us play 'Run Don't Die'! Make sure to check it your with your friends, and slap dah like button with your… face! Yeah, do it! Right now!" I chuckled. We stopped the video, looked at each other in silence, then burst out hysterically laughing. All of us. Gotta love this group.

I remembered something we had to talk about. Once everyone calmed down, I started off.

"So guys, this is serious. Are you ready for serious matter?" I asked calmly.

"Wait," Mitch took a big breath and let it out, "ok."

"So, Brooke, do you want to explain, or me?" I asked. She looked confused at first, but then realization crept into her blue eyes.

"Uh… you can." She stated nervously.

"Alright. So, since Brooke is 19, and her father has passed away"- Brooke flinched,-" she is too young to live by herself. She is to find a roommate in two months or she will be placed in foster care for 3 years. So, any solutions?" I asked, not mentioning my idea. I wanted to see if anyone else thought of it.

"She should live with us!" Tia chirped, pumping a fist in the air.

"Yeah!"

"Totally!" More cheers spread across the room. I smiled. I knew they would want that!

"So Brooke, do you wanna live with us?" I asked. Everyone looked at her.

"You…you would do that? But what about Coal?" She mumbled.

"Oh. Mah. Gawd. I. Love. Cats! Coal can stay with us too!" Mitch said in a bubbly voice. We all chuckled, knowing that the problem was solved.

"Are you sure? I don't know if I can let you do this, after every problem that has happened because of me… Jason's in the hospital because of me." She whispered, lowering her head. Alize stepped forwards and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's not your fault! And Brooke, if you lived with us… then we would be so happy." She reassured. Brooke looked up, and a small smile graced her lips..

"Ok… I'll stay." She mumbled happily.

"WOO HOO!" Adam shouted. More calls of joy sounded in the room, all happy, exclaiming. I smirked, knowing this is gonna be great.

Ahh, wait till Jason hears this.


	31. Ok With It

**Hai guys! Guess what. I survived the history test! CELEBRATE! They say he has the hardest tests in the school (no joke) and I got an 89%! Yay!**

**QOTC: What was the hardest test you ever had about? This one was probably hardest, and it was about like Age of Exploration and a bunch of other stuff.**

**So sorry for not updating recently, but I had like 6 tests last week. Yup. Also, I am still trying to get to 100 comments!**

**On to the chappie!**

Brooke's POV

They want me to live with them? Even though my life has hurt theirs in so many ways?

Maybe I do have friends now.

Maybe I do.

Trial was in an hour, but it takes me 45 minutes to get there. I am going o pick up Kat and Dawn on the way, so I should get going. I think Rachel, Tia, and Jerome are coming too, but they are in their own car.

I said goodbye to Coal then went out to the garage.

~45 minutes later~

"When does the trial thing start again?" Kat groaned, slouching down in her seat.

"Uhh… 15 minutes left, I think." Dawn looked down at her watch. I sighed and closed my eyes. I heard the door open, and Jerome, Tia, and Rachel walked through. Tia looked confident, Jerome too, but Rachel looked nervous, almost scared. Wait… I know why. Cynthia's her cousin…

"Hey Brooke, are you ready?" Tia's voice broke me from my train of thoughts, and she sat down next to me.

"Yeah, I think so." Am I?

…

"Order, Order! Court begins now!" The judge sat up in her wooden chair, gazing down at us. A side door opened, and Jay and Cynthia walked in, bound by chains. I could hear Rachel's breath hitch when Cynthia's green eyes locked with hers. I could see a stray tear catch light as it rolled off Cyn's face. Jay looked down, then back at Cynthia. He murmured something into her ear, and she just closed her eyes. The judge began to speak when they sat down.

"James Nuton. Charged with kidnapping, and a possible attempt on murder. Cynthia Ashton. Charged with kidnapping. Do you plea innocent?" She looked down to them. Jay was the first one to speak.

"I did not try murder. That was not me, but Joshua. Cynthia is innocent, she was only-"

"Enough! Ms. Ashton will speak for herself." She looked at Jay with a sharp glare, then gestured to Cynthia to talk. She raised her head, and I could see her trembling.

"I… I am guilty of kidnapping. I did not attempt murder, but I only did it for my brother, Nick!" Her voice turned from nervousness to agony. "Please! Nick, I'm all he has left! Rachel wouldn't take him in, after what I did to her and her friends! He can't go to foster care!" She cried, collapsing. Jay quickly bent down next to her, but the guards yanked her up by the elbow. Rachel flinched at their rough grip on her cousin's arm.

"Ms. Janners, would you like to speak?" The judge's crisp voice cut through the air. I froze.

"I…uh, I…" Tia put her hand on my shoulder, and I sucked in a deep breath.

"They… they wanted the gem. Kat and Dawn's, too. I think they wanted it for the money."

"What gem?" She prompted.

"A diamond. Kat and Dawn each have ne, and they are from our great grandfathers. It is a family trace, and I knew that if my father hid it from anyone… I must too." I swallowed the sorrow of my father, not wishing it to appear now.

"Ms. Bells, Ms. Gandder, is this true?" They slowly nodded their heads.

"Alright. I will have a few words with the juries." She walked down the stairs to where the rows of juries were seated. They rose, and whispers were exchanged for a few minutes. I could hear the whisper of Cynthia's sobs, Jay's persistent murmurs of encouragement.

"Alright. The court has decided. Cynthia Ashton and James Nuton are guilty, charged of kidnapping. Punishment is 7 years spent in prison. Objection?" The woman stated. Cynthia burst into tears, and I could hear Rachel sniffing too. Jay's shoulders shrunk, and his face gave away his fear.

I didn't say a word. Cynthia did.

"W-what about Nick? Y-you can't put him in foster care, you can't." She sniffled, looking up pleadingly. Rachel had sunk back in her seat, Tia and Jerome comforting her. Kat and Dawn sat in a solemn silence.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Ashton, but that is our only choice, unless someone is willing to adopt-"

"I am."

I didn't even know I said it until my voice rang out across the room. How could I adopt a boy, I'm young, not married, moving, not good enough.

"Ms. Janners, I'm afraid we can't let you do that if you are alone in it. You-"

"She's not alone. She has me, she has us." Rachel's shaking declaration cut off the judge, who looked quite surprised.

"Well then, I guess you must fill out adoption papers, and it has to be ok with Ms. Ashton." We all looked towards Cynthia, whose face portrayed shock and gratefulness.

"Yes, yes. It is ok, it is ok." She whispered unbelievingly. I nodded my head.

This will work out, it will.

As I was busy reading and signing hundreds upon hundreds of papers, I noticed out of the corner of my eye Rachel talking with the judge. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I kept writing answers. Soooo manyyyy questions….

_**How old are you?**_

19.

_**Do you have a job? How many hours are you away?**_

Yes, only an hour three times a week.

_**Are you living with a companion(s)?**_

Soon will be.

_**Any pets that may be considered harmful?**_

Not unless kittens are considered harmful.

_**What is your gender?**_

Female.

_**Are you in a relationship?**_

"Here, let me get that one for you Brooke." Tia came up behind me and took the pen.

_**Are you in a relationship?**_

Yes.

Tia giggled and walked away, and I stuck my tongue out at her.

However, I didn't erase it. Smirking, I moved on to the next question.

…

I pulled into the hospital parking lot and hopped out. I had finished the papers, even though it killed my wrist and took an hour, dropped off Kat and Dawn, and now I'm going to visit Jason.

Nick was going to moving in to the TC house in 3 days, and I will too. I had already started boxing up stuff. After I move in, we are going to have a garage sale to get rid of a bunch of my stuff. I think we can handle it. Nick will move back in with Cynthia when she gets out. I shook my head clear of the thoughts, then parked and walked into the building.

I signed in, even though my wrist screamed at me not to, and walked down to his room.

Room 302.

"Hey Jason, you awake?" I whispered as I pulled open the door.

"Yeah, waiting for you!" His familiar laugh sounded the room, so I closed the door behind me and walked over to him. The room was empty except for him. I pulled up a chair next to the bed, and he propped himself up on pillows.

"How are you doing?" I asked, glancing down where the blanket covered the wound.

"Good, getting better. I should be out soon though! What's up with you?" He replied casually.

"Eh, nothing much. The trial was today. Cynthia and Jay are sentenced to 7 years in prison." I stated, not mentioning the moving in part, or adopting Nick.

"Hmm. Well-" His phone buzzed on the table. He picked it up.

"It's from Jerome. He says we are adding two new additions to the house. What?! Who?! Brooke, do you know?" I giggled at his confusion.

"Yes."

"Who?!"

"Me!" His jaw dropped, and slowly curved back up into a smile.

"Yes! Really? That great! Brooke, I'm so happy!" He threw open his arms in a big embrace.

"You're… your okay with that?" I mumbled into his neck

"Of course!" He pushed back, but still kept a gentle grip on my arms.

"Brooke…" He murmured.

"Yes?" I was lost in the light blue of his eyes; nothing around me mattered at the moment but him.

"I love you." He whispered as we leaned in. All of the pain and stress vanished for the moment. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, and his gentle hands moved down to my waist. His tongue graced my bottom lip, and I hesitantly gave him entrance. We kissed passionately for a few more moments, but my phone started to ring. We broke apart, and I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brooke, it's Rachel. I need to let you know something."

"What?"

"I'm going to bail Cynthia out of jail."

**Ooohhhhhhh snap. Yeah, that's right.**

**Anyways, the reason this A/N is here is because I'm begging for art. PWEASSEE I needz it… if you can possibly make some art, please PM me. It's very important, because I'm not sure if I can do videos without art. Anyone! **

**Well that was that. Baii!**


	32. Prizza Toppings

**Hey guys, so sorry for not updating sooner… you see, I just had mouth surgery… owwwww. And school has just been overwhelming. Literally at least two quizzes and a test each week.**

**QOTC: If you had to live anywhere other than your home country, where would you live? I think... I think I would live in Portugal. I'm moving there anyways. XD**

**I will probably be updating on weekends. Yeah, school has just gotten a lot harder lately. I've also been struggling with the deadly disease known to man as "writers block." Kudos to KKKstories and Nafia7! They have helped me with so much lately :D I don't just want to thank them, but all of you readers and viewers. If it weren't for you, this story would have stopped a long time ago. Ya'll rock!**

**I introduce a new OC from my friend Michela, and it really helped me with my writers block. So kudos to her and all the people who gave me OCs!**

**I'm sorry, but this is a little short… my creativity level isn't very high right now, and…bleh. I'm sorry…**

**Ok, one more thing: Nafia7, upon reading **_Midnight_**, I have the desire to now call Adam Sky, which I actually should call him cuz that's what he goes by. I think. So I will from now on!**

**My face hurts. Is that normal?**

Jason's POV

Stupid, freakin phone. Just HAD to interrupt us. I wanted to kiss her so bad…

Brooke picked it up, and I could hear a muffled voice. A look of shock quickly splashed into her eyes, and I looked at her in confusion.

"What happened?" I whispered not-to-quietly. She held up a finger to silence me. I stuck out my tongue and folded my arms.

"You're gonna what? Bail? How?!" She asked urgently into the phone this only confused me more, and I tried to listen to the muffled voice.

"I'mf goffa baifl Cynfuh ouf of jaifl." I heard Rachel's voice muffled through the speaker. I tried to put it together in my mind.

_She's...going to… baffle… Cynfuh? What is that… sin-fun? Ok. She's going to baffle some sin-fun out of…of...jailf… jail. Jail?! Oh oh! I got it! She's gonna baffle people with some sin-fun in jail!_

_What what?_

Brooke just nodded her head as Rachel kept talking. I gave up on trying to figure out what she was saying; I would just wait for Brooke to tell me. I let my head flop back down on the pillow. I was sick of this place… I think tomorrow is my last day? I hope so. I really, really hope so.

I slowly pulled up my shirt, all the way until my wound was fully exposed. It was clean, but still scabbed over. The stitches were still there, as would be for a while.

"Ok, bye." Brooke hung up the phone and looked to me. I shoved my shirt down and smiled sheepishly.

"Stop poking at it, or it will never heal!" she groaned.

"Mmmm….no." I responded. Her stormy blue eyes stared daggers at me.

"Ok, ok! I won't poke at it!" I threw my hands up in the air, surrendering. She only laughed and threw her head back, and I started laughing too.

"Alright, alright." She said, after calming down. "Two big things. One, we just adopted Nick-"

"Who's Nick?"

"Liiiisssteeennnn. We just adopted Nick-"

"Yeah, but who's Nick?"

"Jaaasooonn! Stahp! Listen and you'll find out!"

"Ok."

"Ahem, as I was _saying_, we just adopted Nick, Cynthia's brother, but Rachel just called and said that she will bail Cynthia out, and try to get Jay out too. In a month." She finished. I scooted over and patted the bed where there was an empty spot, motioning her to come over.

"Nooo."

"Why not? We have to talk, so why not be comfortable?"

"I…" She started, not able to finish. Giving in, she sat next to me, and I wrapped an arm around her wait. I could feel her flinch, but relax into it.

"Adoption, huh? For a month?"

"Yup. His name is Nick, and I think he's like…six. Or somewhere around there."

"I see. Well, how are you doing?" I slowly brought my arm up and started playing with her hair.

"Uhh… good. I guess. I've started packing some stuff, which is good, I think…" she trailed off. Sudden realization hit her eyes.

"Oh, crap! I forgot, I'm teaching Allison today!" She stood up quickly, and my arm fell back on the bed.

"Wha..?"

"Gotta go, piano, bye!" She grabbed her purse and sprinted out the door. "Oh, Brooke," I whispered as her fleeting footsteps echoed through the hallway, "what would I do without you…"

Jay's POV

"Jay?" Cynthia's shaky voice rang through the walls. We had figured out that out of the four cells on this floor, we were the only two here.

"Yes?"

"I wish I could feel your hand… be with you." She whispered, and I could hear her soft footsteps come up to the bars. I rose and walked over to the metal bars myself and faced her. She was so beautiful…

"Me too, Cyn, me too." I murmured. She ducked her head, the red-brown waves falling in front of her face. I wished I could brush them out of the way and stare into her loving peridot green eyes, and tell her it would be ok, hug her, kiss her…

The hallway was short, only about four feet wide, but that was still too far away from Cyn.

"I hope…that…maybe, within these seven years… I can kiss you…" she mumbled, looking up, tears shining in the corner of her gorgeous eyes. Her head leaned against the bars, and I was desperate, so desperate. I reached my hand out through the bars, Cynthia doing the same. Our arms were trembling, our hands so close yet so far from the other.

"Jay, I love you." She cried, crashing to the floor on her knees, her sobs echoing throughout the cold stone hallway.

Rachel's POV

"Rachel, are you sure about this? After what she did to you?" Sky asked, looking at me lovingly.

"Yes, I am. She's my cousin, and Nick couldn't be without her for seven years…" I trialed off, Cynthia swarming my thoughts.

"Ok. I'm proud of you, Rachel. I think this is right." He finished, pulling me into a hug. I smiled and embraced his warmth, but one question still nagged in my head:

Cynthia and Jay seem really close. Would she want to leave him for seven years?

I shrugged off the thought as Adam and I walked hand-in-hand to the kitchen. Tia, Sam, Mitch, and Jerome were putting toppings on the pizza for dinner

Well, more like putting the toppings on each other.

Mitch took some shredded cheese and sprinkled it on Sam's head, earning him a handful of olives in the face. Tia took a handful of pepperonis and shoved it down the back of Jerome's shirt, then laughed and grabbed some more ammo off the kitchen table.

"GET EM!" Mitch and Jerome shouted at the same time. Adam and I stood there cracking up, not able to say a word.

"EEK!" Tia's shriek sounded the air as Mitch grabbed her and held her hostage. She squirmed, unable to free herself of his strong grip.

"Sam, help!" She squealed, writhing. Sam only collapsed on the ground, laughing so hard that I could see some tears roll down.

"Revenge." Jerome hissed jokingly as he took a plastic spoon, filled it with tomato sauce, and slowly approached his hostage girlfriend.

"No, nonononono, NOOOO! I'M SORRY!" She shrieked, trying even harder to get free but still unsuccessful.

"TOO LATE!" He hollered, bringing the spoon back in launch position.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up!" Sky laughed, jogging up behind Jerome before he flung the sauce.

"NOO DON'T STAHP ME!" Jerome exclaimed, stepping away from Sky. While Mitch was laughing, Tia used the distraction to break away from his grip. In a few seconds we were all on the ground crying hard, our lungs aching with every laugh.

Ian and Ty rushed in a moment later, Alize and Kate following them.

"What's so funny?" Ty inquired, completely dumbfounded. This made us laugh even harder, and make the others even more confused. Giving up, they retired back to the living room to watch some TV.

After about five minute we all eventually calmed down, sucking in big breaths but still giggling in between.

"GUYS THE NEW BRUCEMAN BATWAYNE SHOW IS STARTING!" Ian's voice came through the hallway.** We all rushed in and plopped down on the couch as the show started. (A/N: yes there is a new bruceman batwayne show called "Gotham". It's about Jim Gordon and stuff… it's good.)**

?'s POV

I jumped on the couch and turned on the TV to the new Batman show. I heard it was good, and dark. But I was ok with that. I kinda like dark TV shows.

I tied my long, straight blonde hair into a high ponytail like I do in cheer. I love cheer! Though I'm not always the most cheery person.

My phone started ringing, so I paused the show to see who it was.

Josh.

My brother who I almost never talked to, yet had a strong relationship with. WE are loyal to each other.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, it's me. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you for a while. I still love you, ya know." He stated. I know he did, even though we barely talk. It's weird. Maybe it's because he's only a year older than me? I dunno.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too, Josh. What do you need?" I nonchalantly picked at a loose string on the couch.

"They're after me. Michela, I need your help."


	33. Rice

**Hey guys, Orchid, reporting for duty! Lol. I am so sorry for not updating sooner…Yeah, so, there is a lot of drama going on in my life right now… BLAH! Hate drama! It's stupid. But, of course, it just HAS to be in life.**

**QOTC: What is one o' your hobbies, other than reading or writing? I like art, and being outside. I love animals, too. Yay!**

**Sorry if the chappie isn't very good. As I mentioned I am having some drama… and then there's school... it's all bombarding me right now. Ugh. I'm finding these harder and harder to write… real bad writers block. Please tell me your ideas in the comments. I'm wondering if I should even make a sequel, let alone continue this…tell me if you want me to in the comments please.**

**Well, here's the chappie.**

Jason's POV

I plopped down into the wheelchair, and the nurse wheeled me out of the room. Brooke, Ian, and Tia were with me, and Ian and Tia were talking excitedly. Brooke turned to me with a joyful expression.

"Ready to go home?" She asked, squeezing my hand.

"Yes. Do you wanna do something when we get back?" I squeezed back, enjoying the warmth of her hand.

"Uhh… like what?"

"Minecraft?"

"Sure." She smirked, and then turned to talk with Tia. Ian came up to me and gave me a smug smile.

"So, you're finally dating her. I almost thought it would never happen." He snickered. His sunglasses barely moved down on his nose.

"Mhm. And watcha mean by that, Ssundee?" I said in a sing-song voice. He only laughed, making me confused, but I tried not to show it.

"Oh, Gawd Jason… you are so clueless…"He chuckled, walking up ahead of me. I shrugged my shoulders, deciding not to let it bother me.

Brooke took the wheelchair from the nurse as I shuffled into the front seat. Brooke and Tia sat in the back while I sat in the front with Ian.

"Finally, I'm going home!" I sighed, letting my head fall back.

"Yup. You know, you're pretty lucky that the bullet wasn't a centimeter to the right." Tia commented from the back.

"Yeah, I woulda' had some pretty messed up guts." I replied, making the others laugh. Brooke's laugh was so adorable, the way she giggled. I love it.

"Alright. So, how about some celebration Minecraft? How about…Cops 'n Robbers? Or parkour, maybe?" I suggested.

"Hmmm. Parkour sounds cool." Ian commented.

"Yeah, we found this cool parkour map…thing…where you kill each other. What was it called?" Tia tucked her hair behind her ear and stared at Brooke.

"_Run Don't Die_, I think."

"_Run Don't Die_, hmm? And that is…?" I asked.

"Well…"

Josh's POV

"What? Where are you? What happened?" My sister's voice came through the phone.

"I'll answer questions later. But I need you to come get me, I'm in Nevada. I took the bus from LA. Please come get me." I stated.

"Of course I will. But when we get in the car, you have some explaining to do, ok?" She declared. I sighed.

"Yeah, ok. When will you be here?"

"Well, lucky for you, I live in Nevada. That's probably why we don't see each other much though, so-ok, where was I going with this? I'll be there in 30 minutes. What town are you in?"

"Carson City, near the main grocery store."

"Okay. Probably 20 minutes, then…main grocery store as in Albertson's?"

"Yup."

"Cool. See you then." She hung up the call. I glance across the street at the Albertson's which was a couple blocks away. It's bright red and white lights pierced the night, letting the late night customers know where the entrance was.

I'm still impressed with myself for walking all the way to Carson City from LA. Yes, it was a long walk, yes, it has taken a few days, yes, I stayed at various small hotels, yes, I stopped in stores to get food, and yes, I did not just walk I actually took the subway. So I guess I lied a little about the whole walking all the way part.

I decided to get Michela a little gift for picking me up, so I trudged across the dark roads to Albertson's. When I walked inside, I realized I had no idea what I needed to get her.

My sister is a lot like me when it comes to gifts: doesn't like chocolate, fancy cards, candy, sweet stuff…etc.

What would she want?

Ahh, yes.

I know what to get her.

…well, not really. I know what kind of thing to get her?

Cheerleading things. She loves that stuff. It's funny, 'cause she's not really a cheery person.

_I'll just get her a bow, I guess_.

I walked down the past all the isles, looking for hair stuff. Then I remembered something.

Albertson's a grocery store…

_Crap._

Grocery stores sell food, not hair supplies! What was I thinking!?

Groaning to myself, I decided on getting her favorite meal.

Rice.

She always loved white rice, and I don't even know why. It's just one of her favorite things.

Once I got the rice and checked out, I walked out to the front of the store and waited. About 5 minutes later she pulled up, and I opened the front door and hopped in. Her dark dirty blonde hair had gotten longer and straighter than the last time I'd seen her. She was my sister; and she was no different.

"Hey."

"Hey sis. Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem."

Not much conversation passed. We never talked, but… just had that strong sibling relationship. I forgot about the bag of rice I had in my hand. The drive was maybe just over 20 minutes, and when we got to the house I knew I had some explaining to do. We pulled into the driveway. She had a small house, and I knew she had a dog too. We walked in the door to be greeted by a large black Labrador. Strangely enough, he had a splash of beige on his nose.

"What's her name?" I asked, trying to start conversation.

"Mocha." She said, closing the garage.

"Hmm, lemme guess, the patch on his nose?" I reached down and ruffled the dogs head, making his collar jingle. He let out a happy yip.

"Yup." She giggled, and I followed her into the living room, Mocha sniffing my heels. We plopped down on the couch, and she looked at me expectantly, her brown eyes staring confidently.

"Explain."

"I got you rice."

"I said, explain."

"But what about the rice?"

"Josh!" She threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. She still giggled, and I laughed a little too.

"Ok, ok! Well, basically…"

Jerome's POV

I'm… I'm gonna do it.

I'm old enough now, right?

Will she say yes?

I hope she does.

We've been together now for two years. I was broken, she was broken, and then we found each other.

I reached shakily into my pocket for the little velvet box. Peering across the room, I could see her, beautiful as ever, laughing and talking with friends.

I know I'm gonna do it, but how?

"Jerome, Jer-ooome!" Tia's voice interrupted my thoughts. Luckily I hadn't brought the little box all the way out of my pocket.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about? You're just sitting there, staring into space." She laughed, her brown hair bouncing off her shoulders.

"Oh…nothing."

**Woo! That took me a whole week to write. Ya'll don't even know what this writer's block is doing to me. But, however… I am going out of town this next week, so no updates… me sorry! I will be getting loads of inspiration of where I'm going, though, so I'll make sure to have my journal and pencil with me! **

**Orchid out!**


	34. I Understand Now

**Hey guys! I'm writing this on Sunday, but who knows if I will actually finish it! I really want to get this up before I leave for week. I hope I can!**

**QOTC: Is anyone even doing these anymore? Thank you Nafia7 for doing them. You rock gurl! 3**

**So, my good friend KKKstories helped me with this chappie. Some of it is written by her, and you may get a little A/N from her too. Yup!**

**Welp, that was that. **

Mitch's POV

I walked up the stairs and down the hallway to my room. I heard murmuring inside. Umm… Jerome must be in there I guess?

I creaked open the door to find him sitting, legs crossed, on his bottom bunk with a small gold band that had a clear gem on top in his hand.

A ring?

More importantly, a diamond ring?

…could it be?

"MITCH! What are you doing in here?!" Jerome jumped at the sight of me, stuffing the ring behind his back.

"Um, this is my room too. What's…that?" I motioned to his arm, a small smirk curving into my grace.

"N-nothing." He replied hastily.

"Oh really? Then why do you have your hand behind your back, hmm Bacca?" The smirk was now a full smile.

"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?" He stuttered nervously.

"Don't try to change the subject, mister!" I lunged at him, grabbing his arm. He tried to dodge, but I was faster. I yanked his arm out from behind his back and tried to open up the fist that encased the ring.

"Let…GO!" Jerome snarled from the effort.

"NEVAH!" I yelled back. I finally got his fingers wide enough that I could feel the ring. I grabbed it and jumped backwards out of the Bacca's grasp.

"Hey! That's my private property!" He shouted indignantly, his eyes wide with furry and nervousness.

"Let's see… a diamond ring, eh? For who?" I asked smugly. It was probably for Tia, but what for? I mean its _diamond_. Maybe it's for...her birthday? That's probably it. But still, _diamond._

"None of your business." He grumbled back. I was about to ask if it was for her birthday, but then a thought struck my head.

"Jerome…Are you going to propose to Tia?" I mumbled, eyes wide.

"Uh…um, uh-"

"You ARE! Oh my gosh I can't believe it!" I threw my hands in the air and tossed the ring back at him. He quickly caught and reached forward to slap a hand over my mouth.

"Shaddap! No one can knoooowwww!" He whined, letting his hand fall back.

"Ok, ok. Fine. But still…" I squealed. I felt like a gossipy middle school girl. That sounds weird, doesn't it…

"Yeah, yeah… what did you even come up here for?" He muttered, tucking the ring back in its velvety case.

"Oh! We're getting ready to help Brooke out of her house. She only has a couple weeks left, so we have to hurry."

"How many boxes does she have that she's bringing?"

"Two. She's only brining special belongings, but the big part is selling the rest of the stuff at a garage sell, starting tonight."

"Ohhh. Ok. Where am I working?" He stood up, brushing invisible dust off his pants.

"Moving Brooke. Only a few girls are staying behind to start setting up the sale, but we need our strong, manliness-" I flexed my arms to emphasize-"to move furniture and stuff." I joked.

"Mhm, ok, seems logical, because we are strong, manly men." He replied in a deep voice back. We laughed, and I turned to head out the door, but he grabbed my arm.

"Hey man…don't tell anyone, ok?" I smiled and shaked his hand.

"Course not."

…

"Ok, ok. Why did the enderman teleport across the lake?" Sky choked out, trying to hold back his giggle. When no one responded, he told us the answer.

"Because he would die if he touched the water!" He hollered, erupting into a fit of laughter.

"That's a terrible joke Sky. We all know enders die in water." Ty deadpanned.

"Heeeyyy, I'm just trying to be funny…" He fake whined back. We snickered at his pouting face, for it was everything but innocent. Eventually we all calmed down and resorted back to silence. In the car was Ty, Sky, Jerome, Brooke, Tia, and Sam. Jason, Alize, Kate, Rachel, and Ian had stayed back to set up the garage sale. Jason couldn't help much because he was still in a wheel chair, but he could wheel some things back and forth.

"Hey Brooke, if you're moving in today, then what about the boy named Nick? II thought you guys were moving in on the same day…" Tia questioned, her brown eyes staring down as she processed her thought.

"Oh, yea. So you know how he had surgery? He's actually gonna need some more recovery time than they thought, so he'll be there for another week. Anyways, he will probably only be here for like… I dunno, two days? Remember, Rachel's bailing Cynthia out of jail." She finished.

"Oh."

I was surprised that Brooke wasn't very mad at Cynthia. I mean, she kidnapped her! Well… maybe she was, but she didn't show it. But then again, she adopted her brother so he didn't have to go to an orphanage.

We pulled into the driveway and went up to the front door. When we walked inside, we were greeted by a tiny kitten with gray eyes. He mewled and practically sprang at Brooke, who caught him and hoisted him up to lay on her shoulder (yes cats can do that).

"So, this must be the famous Coal, eh?" Sky chuckled, stroking his hand along the kitten's back. His eyes went wide, but he realized there was no threat and soon relaxed. We went around the house. Brooke had already thrown away papers and some other things, so all that was left was furniture. Her home was small, so there really wasn't a lot at all.

"Alright! So, let's see…Ty Mitch, and Jerome can take on the furniture in the living room, Sam and I can do the kitchen and office, and Brooke and Tia can do the two rooms down the hall which I suspect are bedrooms. That sound good guys?" Sky stated, crossing his arms.

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Umm… I can't go into my dad's room. Only mine. I see things and hear things-I just can't, I'm sorry." She mumbled, lowering her head. That must have been where…Jason was shot. If he remembered what Jason told me, he had jumped in front of a bullet that was aiming straight fro Brooke's heart.

"Yeah, that's fine! When you finish your room you can switch with me and finish up the office with Sam." He finished. We agreed, and started to head off to the rooms, but before we could I remembered something.

"Sky?"

"Yeah?"

"We don't have any boxes."

"Dangit!"

…

Forty minutes later, Sky and Jerome came back from the moving store with a small rented truck to carry the boxes back to the house for the sale.

"Alright! This time we'll actually start packing, ok?" He snickered, bringing the rest of the boxes inside.

"Yup!" We cheered together, running off to our positions. We probably wouldn't finish till tomorrow, but we can still get as much done today.

_Time skip because who cares about packing boxes?_

Jerome's POV

We had just gotten home, and it was pretty late at night. We were all settled in the living room, talking about really random things. I wasn't paying much attention to the conversation though-but about something else.

**(Hi guys, its K, yes K, and I'm here with Orchid for a very special chapter! (Or at least it's special to me...)**

**So Orchid's eating right now, so she said I could write this, so here I am! Lezzgo!)**

I was excited. I looked over to see Tia, laughing at something Brooke said, and her giggle making me smile. I reached down and slowly felt around the small velvet box in my back pocket. We've been dating for 2 years... why wouldn't she say yes?

"What is it, Biggums?" Mitch asked, seeing the look of worry on my face.

"Nothing, just call a group meeting. Men only." I replied. I had to tell them, I needed help. How was I going to do this? Where? When?

"Oh, ok…" He headed off with smirking with a knowing glance.

…

"Dude! Are you ok?" Ian blurted as he walked in, plopping down on a bean bag. "Mitch said there was a very important meeting, males only. What is it?"

I glanced at Mitch, who only shrugged as to say, "Hey, I wanted them down here because it would be cool…in some way…ok, this was thought out better in my head. Continue!"

I took a deep breath and pulled out the box. They were all puzzled, confused on why I had a velvet box. Then Ty's eyes widened as he said "You don't mean..."

I nodded. Ty's eyes got wider. "Are you sure you are ready for this? I mean-"

"Will someone tell me what's going on here?" Ian exclaimed, standing up confused. I rolled my eyes, and opened the box to show them the small blue and white ring. Their eyes widened just like Ty's and Ian whispered, "I understand now..."


	35. The Two Types of Love

**Yo guys! I'm rushing really badly because I'm leaving tomorrow for my trip and I want to get this up before I gooo!**

**QOTC: Favorite animal in Minecraft? I gotta say horse. KKK likes pigs.**

**AGH I'M SUPPOSED TO BE PACKING BUT SCREW DAT**

**And ya know what? I'm gonna get so much inspiration (which is badly needed) on this trip.**

Jerome's POV  
>I walked with Tia, hand-in-hand to the restaurant where we met. It was a French café called "Café La Monde."<p>

"Remember this place, Tia?" I giggled as we sat down at the table.

"Yes, you spilled coffee all over my shirt." She pouted, but a small mischievous glint reflected off her beautiful blue-lavender eyes.

"Yeah, see, the stain is still there!" I exclaimed, pointing down at the brown splotch on the carpet. She laughed, her brown hair falling in front of her eyes.

She was so beautiful. Can I even do this?

We talked and laughed for about ten minutes, and then the food came. I glanced across our to-person table to see Tia, the girl I love. The girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. Slowly, I reach into my pocket to fish out the velvety case. The lights in the restaurant were all dimmed, and a single candle lit our table. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks, not from the flame of the candle, but of my love for her. Her face blushed a light shade of pink when she saw me turn red.

"Jerome, what's up?" She giggled, reaching up to brush away a stray strand of hair.

Here goes.

"Tia," I held out the small case that held a promise I would never break, my hand trembling so bad, "Will you do me the greatest honor in the world, and be my wife?"

I could see the people turning around in their seats out of the corner of my hand shot up to her mouth as a small gasp escaped her mouth, and I could see the shining tears welling in her eyes. I'm pretty sure I heard the click of the camera. The entire café was silent by now.

"Jerome, I...Yes! Yes, I love you, yes yes yes!" She cried, and the tears finally fell. Not for pain, not for stress, not for hurt. For joy. Happiness. Love.

Love…

Yes, I love her.

I stood up and stepped to her side of the table and picked her up by the waist. I didn't care what people saw, the only thing that mattered was

Her

And

I.

I crashed my lips into her, my fingers digging into her long brown locks. We broke apart only a second later, for our love was too much too handle, too much. I heard applause from the rest of the restaurant, but that didn't matter. My cheeks were probably bright red, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was

Her

And

I.

Michela's POV

I poured the bag of rice into the pot of boiling water. It sizzled as it fell in, and I stepped back to the couch where Josh was sitting.

"So…you, tried to kidnap a girl, steal something, and then try to kill her?!"

"Yeah, but the bullet hit this guy instead. I dunno if he survived or whatever, but yeah…"  
>"You are in so much trouble, Jojo."<p>

"I _told_ you not to caaaall me that!" He threw his hands up in the air, his face portraying pure agitation. It might scare most people, but it only makes me laugh.

He only muttered his sarcastic response, leaning back into the couch. Mocha tried to climb up into his lap, but the dog was too big and clumsy, resulting in him not being able to pull himself up. He retreated forlornly back to his bed in the corner of the small room, setting his beige muzzle on his paws.

I ran a hand through my hair and stared at him again. "Well, what did you want me to do?"

He looked down at the ground in utter defeat. I had never seen such depression on his face.

"I…don't know. I really don't. I want to start over in this world, so I don't have to be a thief, kidnapper, _murderer_."

"Well," I started, swallowing back the regret, "you could run off to a different country. Far away from America and then… well, I know this thing that can help you. A lot." I murmured, my hand rubbing over the goose bumps on my arms.

"But…if I left, when would I ever be able to see my sister again? Or Jay, my best fried? And…what 'thing' are you talking about?" He glanced up, sorrow and hope mixed into his brown eyes. Most people saw them as cold. Harsh. Ruthless.

I saw caring.

"It's… it's a machine. They keep it in a secret room downtown from here." I stopped, not sure if I would be able to continue. I didn't want my brother to leave, but I didn't want him to be in jail, either…

"Go on." He prompted, scooting up. His face was perked with interest, and I couldn't help but think of the young brother I played with as a kid. Things were so much easier then.

"Well… the machine, more like a memory bank, holds the records of all people born, living, and passed. You can hack into it, find yourself, and change it from living to dead. Take on a new name, even." I could almost feel my heart twisting in my chest. _I just don't want him to go. _

I've learned there is more than one type of love. I used to think it was just romance… but now I see the family love, too.

"That's…amazing. It would be perfect. But… you said it's highly guarded and hard to find, correct?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get to it. Michela… I know you don't want me to go. I don't want to either. But if I stay, then you'll be in trouble, too. They might come looking for me here. I can't stay." He whispered, embracing me in a brotherly hug.

That night, we murmured our apologies that had taken place over the years, saying goodbye a million times over again.

But this time…I might not see him again.

**I'm so sorry that was short! But hey, I'm leaving the house in ten minutes! I typed this up so fast for you guys. IF there are mistakes, let me know in the comments. Thanks! Please don't forget my 100 comment goal! :D**

**~Orchid **


	36. Who are you?

**Hey guys, it's K. Orchid wanted me to post this so she could breath easy for a while. Also, has anyone heard from Scdoodles yet? I'm worried... Any way, let's go.**

**QOTC: ever been on a plane ride? how long? I've been on one for... eh i forget. im too focused on writing.**

**Hey guys! Its orchid. Im on a plane right now between two grown men strangersn litterally in the middle. Akward. And one (MIDDLE-AGED) is playjng Clash of Clans. Anyone else think dats a little...interesting? Anyways, onto the story!**

Jay's POV

I turned away from my tiny barred window and looked at Cynthia's small sleeping form. I sighed and retreated back to my own bed. My thoughts whirled around, giving me the mother of all headaches. I reached up to clutch my head, trying to cover my ears as well. A ringing soon entered the chorus of thoughts and worries. However, when a strict voice called out, I realized the ringing was real, coming from the small bell in the guard's hand.

"Prisoners, up!" **(A/N hey the plane is taxiing! I'm gonna try to give this chappie less a/ns than the last time i went on a trip...)**

I opened my eyes-Cyn had too- and we both drowsily made our way over to the gate closest to the guard.

"Prisoner 66731 has been bailed out and they will be given back their freedoms and belongings after the informational meeting." He read off of a blue slip of paper.

One of us is getting bailed. Who? Either way, we'll both be separated.

"Prisoner 66731, hmm? And who is that?" Cynthia tried to respond sarcastically to hide her fear. Who will it be? I want it to be Cyn. She has a life, I don't. She has a brother who needs her.

"Prisoner 66731 is under the name of Ashton, Cynthia." He spoke.

I froze.

She froze.

I knew it would be her; I shouldn't have been surprised. But I won't be able to see her anymore...

"B-bailed? But what about Jay?" She croaked, her knuckles white from gripping the cold iron bars.

"Prisoner 66814 will be moved to another level, and will have the option to parole." **(OMG PLANE GO FAST hey we're flying!)**

"Parole?" I echoed, a small flame of hope flickering in my heart. The guard looked at me, and I could see a spark of amusment in his weather-creased face.

"Yes, parole. That is where you can apply for day jobs at volunteer places," he started to head back to the door but stopped midway reaching for the handle, "You will be going home tomorrow, Ms. Ashton." he smirked and left, leaving us to discuss the latest 3 minutes of our lives.

"Cyn! You're bailed! You're free! I exclaimed, but my smile was bigger than hers.

"Yeah, but...but what about you? You'll still be here, for 7 years..." she whispered, her hair falling into her eyes.

"No, we'll see each other! We can hug, kiss, see each other!" I bubbled. The small flame of hope was now burning down the forest of sorrow.

"How?" Cyn inquired, her beautiful green gaze meeting mine.

"I can parole now."

"Where? And how will I make a living? Will they even give me Nick back?" (a/n tje turbulence is messing up my hand writing. The struggle is reeeaaall!)

"Of course! You're free, and they said they'd give you back all of your things, right? He's yours again. As for me and paroling...I'll go to the one closest to you, no matter how bad it is. Even if its the worst option." I smiled warmly at her, and I could see her cheeks flush pink.

"Really? You'd...do that for me?" A small smile graced her delicate lips.

"Really." I assured her.

"I can't believe all this has happened to us, Jay." She choked out, trying to hold back the tears.

"Cyn, some things in life are unexpected, but I'll be with you very step of the way."

(Alright guys. I'm agitated cuz i have NO idea what time it is. Timezones got switched and my phone is messed up. My moms phone says 3, mine says 5, and my dads says 6. Aggghhh.)

Time Skip, 4 Weeks

Brooke's POV

"Alright...where is the dress store?" asked a very confuzzled Sam, who was studying the mall map.

"I have no idea." Tia confessed, even though we were shopping for her wedding dress. All of us girls were extremely happy for Tia and Jerome when she came home one night with a ring on her finger. We even got a picture of the proposal from one of the waitresses.

Now all of us girls were at the mall, searching unsuccessfully for the dress shop.

"Oh, here it is! Next to the bar." Alize pointed to the small building on the map. It was two levels from here, on the opposite side of the mall. Joy, another 15 minutes of walking.

As we walked, my thoughts drifted back to the past few weeks. Jason had gotten his stitches out (leaving a large scar on his torso) and he could now walk with just a little stiffness, as long as he didn't bend down too far. Cynthia had been bailed out, and she lived with Nick and had found a job at an animal shelter. We later learned that Jay had started to parole there, too. I had a feeling they were together.

"Finally! Kate exclaimed as we reached the dress shop. We started looking around, asking Tia what kind of dress she liked. She seemed overwhelmed with it all, but she was dealing with it quite well.

"Anyone wanna get a bite to eat?" Rachel asked after 20 minutes of looking. We hsd found some nice ones, but still had yet to decide. I felt my own stomach growl, and I glanced down at my phone to see the time. I giggled.

"To the foodz!" Tia cheered, and we all headed over to the nearest food place, which happened to be In n Out Burger. Yummy.

We ordered our meals and chatted a little.

"So, Tia, where do you think you and Jerome will get married?" Kate inquired.

"Oh, we were thinking just like a little thing at the beach or something." She answered, taking another bite of her burger. I swallowed the rest of my fries and came up with another idea. "What if you got-"

"Brooke?" A strange-yet-also-familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around cautiously to see who it was. He had dark brown hair that was sorta messy, light blue-green eyes, and sorta tall. He looked my age.

"Umm, I'm sorry, but...have we met?" I inquired politely, confused on how he knew my name.

"I... I went to high school with you for a year, and..." he paused mid sentence, as if catching himself before saying something, "Never mind. My name's Tosh. I don't know if you'll remember me, but yeah...I just heard your voice and I recognized it." His eyes gazed into mine, and I could see a slight blush spread across his face. Maybe I blushed, too.

...

When I got home, I pulled out my tenth grade yearbook that i had kept (it had a good picture of me and Nikki) and flipped through the pages. I found me and Nikki, swallowing back the memories. The next page showed the face of Tosh, or well, awhile-ago-Tosh. He was cute, and still is.

I suddenly felt guilt wash over me.

I like Jason, right?

But...does Tosh like me?

Wow guys...that literally took 3 hours of writing on paper with a pencil. Yup. Now my hand is dead.

Well, do u hate me right now? For...well, i'll let ya'll figure that out urselves. Lol.

See ya later!

~Orchid


	37. Reassured

**Hey guys! I'm back from the trip! Got to see some family, got a dollar from a drunk guy…fun stuff!**

**QOTC: um… I'm out of ideas. Here: Creative or survival Minecraft? I'm gonna go… well it depends. I can't choose.**

**So, like I told you, there is like… some ANs. Not many. But woo hoo! Please excuse all the typos last chappie, you see, I had to type it out on my phone and txt it to KKK in order for her to copy and paste it. So typos. And I fixed it now. Yeah. But ya'll owe K a big thank you, cuz u normally wouldn't have gotten that until now!**

**Also, kudos to Nafia for her help with A LOT of stuff right now. K and Nafia rock, check out there stories. For meee!**

_Starting now, here's what I wrote in my journal…_

**(So guys, I'm at dinner right now, but I'm bored, and don't really have a taste for fish. So why not write?)**

Tosh's POV

Was that…? No. It can't be. She looks so different, more mature, more…beautiful.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She inquired, her stormy blue eyes looking at me unsurely and nervously. I explained who I was, almost mentioning I had a crush on her in high school. Seeing her again opened up my thoughts, distracting me from everything around me. After we exchanged a few words, she and her friends walked away, leaving me behind. My two best friends, Dylan and Jack, came up behind me.

"Tosh, who was that?" Brady said in a smug voice, still wearing his usual goofy grin.

"A girl I went to high school with." I mumbled, feeling as though I was caught in a trance, watching her walk away. She turned a corner and disappeared.

"Well, now I know why you're blushing!" Dylan's sarcastic remark snapped me back into reality, and I whipped around to face them. I probably was red.

"Hey, you think I like her? Psshhh…" I waved them off, but they obviously didn't believe me. Thankfully, they dropped the subject, and we continued on our way to the bar. We usually only got one beer and some fries, but we also like to watch the football there.

"Whaddya want to drink?" The man asked as we plopped down into the high seats.

"Three Coronas, please," I turned to Brady, "Who's playing today?"

"Saints." He responded, pulling out a couple bills to pay. Dylan and I always pay him back after.

"New Orleans Saints?"

"Are there any other Saints, Tosh?" He smirked, handing the money to the bartender.

"Shaddap."

That night, as we drank our beers, ate fries, and watched the Saints beat the Tampa Bay Buccaneers, I couldn't keep my thoughts from drifting back to Brooke.

**('bout to go to wedding. And kudos to K. Ya'll owe her big time.)**

**(yeah… that's all I had in my journal. So now I continue it!)**

Jason's POV

I walked out to the mailbox, whistling and tossing the keys which jingling echoed down the road. I winced as my elbow slightly bumped into my torso. It was still stiff and a little sore, but it didn't really bother me unless I touched it. Unlocking the mail box, I pulled out the small stack of papers and started to sort through the mail. There was a congratulations letter from Tia, and a letter from "Allison Trotta" to Brooke. Hmm. I wonder what that is. There was also a little slip that actually looked interesting. That's only because I saw some pumpkins printed on it, and it was colorful. It read:

_Fallen Hills Neiborhood Fall Festival! 5:00pm to 11:00pm at the park on the field. Games for kids, free dinner, and a dance floor. There will be no peanuts or soy due to allergies-_

I stopped reading the rest.I love this thing! Our neighborhood puts it together every year. It's really fun, actually. The food is nice. It's fried chicken, so yeah… of course it's good! Last year, and the year before, some of the guys brought their girlfriends. Not all of us had one, but still. I think it was the guys, and then for girls it was just Tia, Kate, Alize, and I think Rachel. I know that Tia and Alize have been twice, and that Sam and Brooke are the only ones who haven't been yet. I guess it's time.

Brooke's POV

"Bye Ms. Brooke!" Andrew's voice called out from where he stood in the doorway. I smiled waved back to him and his dad and headed back out to the car. I was driving down the road when I almost made a left turn instead of a right. Even though it's been weeks, I still forget that I live with my friends now.

Friends.

Its funny how, just a few months ago, that word meant nothing to me.

…

"Hey Brooke. How was piano?" Sky asked as I walked in the door. He was on the couch, reading, with Coal curled up in his lap.

"Good. I see you're taking a liking to Coal, eh?" I said with a smirk, hanging the keys on the rack.

"Yes, yes I am." He responded proudly, and a moment after, Jason came through the door.

"Hey guys guess what's happening this weekend?" He raised his head, shouting so it echoed through the house.

"What?" Came Jerome's distant call. Pounding of feet sounded as they came rushing down the stairs. Jason just simply held up a small flyer covered in little pumpkin drawings. I peered closer to get a good look. Before I could read it, Jason explained what it was.

"It's the neighborhood fall festival that they hold each year. It's gonna be awesome!" He enthusiastically punched a fist in the air, and I went up to stand behind him. He wrapped an arm around me, and I smiled. It was…nice, to know that someone loved me.

Well, does he?

I'm not sure. But I'll keep on thinking that. I just hope…

I hope that Tosh doesn't get in the way.

…

After Jason explained the festival in depth-which sounded really fun/frightening- he handed out the rest of the mail. I got a letter from Allison, one of my piano students, saying that she was sorry that my dad had passed away and that I had to move. It did bring back some bad feelings, but when Jason came over and hugged me from behind, I felt reassured all over again. I still tensed up a little sometimes when he would kiss me lightly or even sometimes just hug me, but I was trying to get used to it.

That night, when everyone was asleep, Jason and I were laying down on the couch at 11:00pm watching some Star Wars. Turns out it's one was his favorite movies. I mean, his YouTube channel is Minecraft _Universe_… I guess it makes sense.

It was cold, and there were no blankets down stairs. Jason slid over towards me. "Are you cold?" he asked.  
>"A little bit," I admitted.<br>"I have a solution," Jason said, and suddenly I'm wrapped in his arms. I look up into his light blue eyes, and he smiles. Beneath his confident façade, though, I can see him wondering how I'm going to react. It makes me feel sort of fuzzy inside, having him watch out for me. "Is this better?"  
>"Yes," I smiled back. "Thanks, Jason." I turned around, burying my nose into a pillow, expecting us to just cuddle for a little while. Instead, I feel his hands softly brush along my arms.<br>"Is this better?" he asks, before spinning me back around and kissing me. I feel eyelashes tickle my cheekbone as he blinks.  
>"Definitely," I whisper, snuggling into his warm embrace. I trembled, a little, I think, but I was just trying to rid my thoughts of Tosh at the moment and focus them on Jason. A while ago, I would have been terrified. I still am, but a less that before. But now I feel like if I were a cat, I'd be purring as Jason starts to play with my hair, pressing me so close against him that I can feel his heart beating.<p>

I hope he loves me. Because I love him.

**Yay! Updated guys! Be proud! I know I had announcements to make, but… I'm having issues and forgot 'em all. Watch me be at school tomorrow and beat myself up for not remembering them XD lol. **

**Alrighty, cya later!**


	38. Not What it Looks Like

**Hey guys, it's orchid, reporting for duty! **

**QOTC: Favorite block in Minecraft? I'm running out of ideas. Blah! I'm gonna say… dark oak. It's so majestic. **

**Thank you K and Nafia, you guys have helped me so much! Nafia even wrote part of this for me! Yay!**

**Alright, I have a huge favor for you guys. Me and K and others play on an amazing server, and have been for a long time, but sadly, it's not getting enough votes and will shut down in December if there aren't enough this month! Please help us by voting for it, it's free! Make a comment if you're actually nice and willing to help. Thanks!**

Sam's POV

Today's the fall festival. I'm pretty excited, I mean, it's mine and Brooke's first time. I'm with her in the kitchen making some soup. It's one of her recipes, actually, and she said it was her dad's favorite. Ian and Kate are also in the kitchen, but they're making some cake.

"Alright… where's the noodles?" she asks, looking around the kitchen.

"Third cabinet on the bottom!" I reply, trying to focus on the boiling broth.

"Thanks!" she grabs the small cardboard box and opens it, and I step out of the way so she can pour it in. The small brittle noodles sink to the bottom and immediately start to soften. An aroma that smells of cheese, onion, and chicken fills the house, making everyone's stomachs growl. I keep telling myself to wait, not tasting, must. Wait. Till. Festival.

The struggle is real.

A ding goes off, and Ian rushes over to the oven. When he opens it, a cloud of smoke erupts in the kitchen, and I can barely see the cake he just pulled out.

"Is it burnt?" Kate coughs, waving some of the smoke away with her oven mitt.

"Nope! Perfect as always!" he chuckles, setting down the treat and staring at it with satisfaction. Brooke and I laugh, until we realize our own soup is about to bubble over the pot. She quickly turns down the heat, and the bubbles of broth recede back to its normal height.

"What smells so good?" asks a dreamy Mitch, who stumbles into the kitchen, nose in the air.

"It's the soup." Brooke responds, and I nod with her. He comes over and peeks into the pot, and I can see hunger fill his chocolate eyes. He puts his hand above the pot. "Just one taste…"

"NO!" Brooke and I shout, startling him. He jumps back and then a small smile curves onto his lips.

"Fine. At least the festival's only in fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes?! I thought we still had an hour!" Kate and I synchronize. We still had to pack the food up and get ready.

"Erm…no, we're leaving in fifteen minutes." he scratches the back of his head, smiling. Brooke and I turn back to the soup and pour in the last of the carrots, then turn the burner off and put the cover on. Ian and Mitch were left to pack the food up, cause Kate, Brooke and I are off running upstairs, scrambling to get to our rooms. It's western themed, so we are all just gonna wear some boots, jeans, and plaid. I already have my normal green plaid, so I'm fine. Tia and Brooke are gonna borrow some shirt from me, Tia gets the purple one, Brooke the blue. Once I got my stuff on, I pulled the two shirts out and ran over to Tia and Brooke's room. They share one now. I knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" I heard their voices say together.

"An angel from above bringing you the magical gifts of plaid." I responded in an elegant voice, and thy opened the door to see me striking a pose.

"Alright, miss drama queen, come on in." Tia replied sarcastically, opening the door wide enough for me to come through. I tossed the two plaids on the bed, and then we settled down for a quick chat.

"So, how did the soup turn out?" Tia questioned, buttoning up the shirt.

"Good…I think. We didn't taste it." I mumbled, realizing we didn't know if it turned out good or not.

"Well, we just better hope." Brooke concluded.

10 minutes later,

Jason's POV

We stepped out of the car, Kate carrying the cake and Brooke carrying the soup. Most of the (small) neighborhood was already there, but still a few cars showing up. Like the invitation said, there were bounce houses and games for kids, and a small dance floor with some hay bales and pumpkins for decoration.

Sky spotted the table full of food, so we went over and placed the goodies there. Brooke turned to me when she set down the soup.

"You excited?" I asked with a smirk. She nodded her head.

"Yup. Excited for the soup. And those muffins…" she trailed off, her gaze wandering to the banana muffins next to the rest of the food.

"Ah, I see. But aren't you gonna dance with me?" I smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Eh… I can't dance, Jason." She looked up at me with her beautiful stormy blue eyes. I sighed and brought her into a hug.

"Of course you can, you just move to the beat. It's easy!" I pushed her back and kept my hands on her shoulders. I stared at her seriously until she gave in.

"…Fiiiiine."

"Yay!"

Pretty soon, everyone was there (and when I say everyone I mean not a lot of people) had showed up, and there were kids playing games, people of all ages dancing, and even more people eating. I myself was with Brooke eating some of those banana muffins she had pointed out earlier, and I have to admit, they were really good. We were just chatting, and then three guys came up to us. I could feel Brooke tense beside me.

"Hey Brooke, I didn't know you lived in this neiborhood!" One of them asked. He seemed like he was trying to be… I dunno, bold or something.

"Oh, uh, hey Tosh. Yeah, I do. Who are your friends? Oh, and this is Jason." She gestured to me, and I smiled with a nice wave. I'm not sure I liked these guys though.

"Hey Jason. I'm Tosh, this is Dylan and Brady." He smiled and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet ya. So, how do you know Brooke?" I questioned curiously, trying to sound friendly.

"Oh, we went to high school together." He mentioned, looking back at Brooke. She smiled warily.

"Well, uh, see ya around!" I chided, trying to get them to leave. I had to talk to Brooke about this.

"So, who are they really?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Oh, like he said, some people from high school. Well, only Tosh. We were mutual friends. There's nothing to worry about." She added quickly. I smiled, and embraced her in a hug.

"I'm not worrying."

…

"Com'on, you said you would!" I joked, pulling her onto the dance floor. There was an energetic song playing, and everyone was now dancing.

"Fine, ok, ok, I'll dance!" She laughed. I put one hand on her hip and with other guided her hand to my arm.

"Alright, Lezzgo!" I shouted, starting to skip and spin in a circle with all the other couples. She laughed, I laughed, and after about five minutes of dancing, we settled down and walked back to the food table. Tia and Alize were standing there with Jerome and Ty, and we joined them. I got myself some more soup, while Brooke went and stood with Tia.

Brooke's POV

I laughed with Tia, and then I saw Tosh jogging over.

"Hey Tosh, what's-"

"Com'on!" He jokes.

"What are you doing?" I gasp as Tosh pulls me out to the dance floor. I try to pull away, but he's got a hand on my waist, and I don't want to make a scene.

"Dancing with you," he smiles. Oh, God. He's got an adorable smile.

But that doesn't mean I want to be dancing with him. "Stop," I tell him, my voice quivering slightly. It's terrifying to have someone else's hands on me, even though he's not really being… _rude_. I try to back away again, and he steps with me, perfectly in time with the music.

"Come on, can't I have one dance? For old time's sake?" Tosh is still beaming at me. He spins me around easily, and then steers me through a few more dance steps.

"Tosh, we… we were never together." I don't know what he's thinking!

He twirls me around again, leaning me back, and then pulling me up again. "But…" Now Tosh blushes. "I always liked you, you know, Brooke."

"What?" I say, gaping at him. My feet are moving on their own now, stepping along with his.

I feel someone's eyes on me, and turn my head around. Oh no. It's Jason. _What are you doing? _he mouths.

_Help!_ I mouth back. Except, Tosh spins me around, and I don't think Jason saw.

"Yeah," Tosh says, as though he hadn't noticed anything. "I've had this huge crush on you since… since…I can't remember."

"Tosh… please stop," I beg. I need to talk to Jason, and get away from here. All these people…

Tosh doesn't exactly start smiling, because he already is, but he grins wider. "If he didn't exist, would you dance with me?"

"I…"

Just then, the song ends. Tosh leans me back suddenly.

And kisses me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jason's look of shock, and then he disappears into the crowd, running away to… I can't see where he's going.

I push Tosh away from me and dart away into the crowd. "Jason!" I shout. "It's not what it looks like!"

I can't see him anymore. Tosh finally loosens his grip, and I tear away from him and run out into the night air. It's cold, and a brisk wind is biting at me. It makes my tears feel even colder.

**Ahhhhhh snap. Yup. That just happened.**

**Don't forget my request!**


	39. Alone

**Hai doods! It's Orchid! Well… coolness.**

**QOTC: erm… please give me ideas for this. So… Apple or Samsung? I'm gonna say Samsung. No war on these, they are both equally awesome phones. Hooray! I just ended a world war.**

**Remember my request! One more thing. I have a feeling, since next chappie is the 40****th****, it will be long… :3**

**kudos to K and Nafia! We all tore this chappie apart multiple times, rewriting everything…**

_Really though. We tore this apart._

**WOAH K'S ON! XD**

_Hai._

Tia's POV

I love these festivals each year. This is my third one, actually. Brooke's soup was really good, and the cake, but those banana muffins… oh my gosh, they were just glorious. Brooke was standing next to me, and I think Jason behind me. I saw someone pull her to the dance floor, and, thinking it was Jason, I paid no attention. Soon enough, I heard footsteps rushing off behind me, and I turned to see Jason, running away into the dark. Soon after I saw Brooke, but when she reached the road, she stopped and looked around. Then she ran off again.

"Jerome." I whispered, nudging his shoulder. He didn't hear me. A disappointed-looking teen, who I recognized to be one of Brooke's friends, then took off running in the same direction.

"Jerome!" I said more loudly. He turned to me with concern in his eyes.

"What's up?" He asked coolly. Wait…maybe I should just figure this out.

"Um, nothing. I'm gonna go…walk around a bit. If you need me, call!" I chirped, starting to walk away. He looked confused, but still smiled with amusement and went back to talking with Ty and Sky. I walked off into the shadows, and when I reached the dark road, I tried to remember where I saw them run off. They all came this way… but Brooke turned left when she got here. So left it is!

Most people in our small neighborhood were at the festival, so no one would be out and about. I start to jog a little, and call her name.

"Brooke! Are you out here?" I call, trying not to be too loud. It echoes off of the houses, but no reply came.

"Brooke!" I shout one more time.

"T-Tia?" I hear a distant voice. I run in that direction, and I come upon Brooke. She's been crying; I can tell, her face stained with tears and hair messed up a little. I wrap my arms around her, but she quickly backs away.

"No! He…he h-hates me, and I…" She breaks off, trying to contain herself.

"Brooke, what happened?" I ask quietly.

Brooke's POV

I can only think of him, Jason, the world of hurt and betrayal in his light blue eyes. I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't _want_ to. I never knew Tosh liked me. I feel a light drizzle, and that's when I hear Tia's voice. I call back and she comes running to me, but I don't want to touch anyone at the moment, feeling as though even if someone so much as touches me I will hurt them.

I explain to her the best I can without sniffling or coughing, which isn't very well, but she nods her head understandingly the entire time.

"We gotta find Jason, ok?" She says confidently. I didn't want to face either of them, but I guess I have to.

"O-ok…"

…

We walk for about five minutes, and she said she saw them running that way.

"Them?" I inquired. I only remember Jason running.

"Yeah, Jason and that guy."

"No…"

"What? What is it?!"

"We gotta hurry!" I scream, and we start running again. We come near the back roads of the neighborhood, next to the large recycling bin. We hear groans and yells of anger, and we round the bend to see Tosh and Jason.

They're locked in a brutal fight, Tosh with Jason in a headlock, screaming angry things at the other. Jason pulls out of Tosh's grip and throws a punch at Tosh's shoulder, landing it hard. At the same time Tosh hits Jason's nose, and I see a trickle of blood peek out.

"Stop! Guys, cut it out! STOP!" Tia shrieks, her voice piercing the air, The frustrated shouts stop, and they both notice us for the first time.

I can't handle it anymore, it's all my fault. I feel frozen, and I don't realize I'm sobbing because of the blood pounding in my ears.

Before I know it, I'm on the ground, repeating "I'm so sorry" over and over again. I can't bring myself to reality.

Jason's POV

"Why'd you do it?! She loved me! I thought she loved me!" I scream at Tosh.

"No! She… she doesn't love you! She doesn't deserve you!" he shouts back. I tear out of his headlock and land a good hit on his shoulder, but he get my nose. I feel a warm and sticky liquid drip into my mouth.

"Stop! Guys, cut it out! STOP!" I heard Tia's voice cut through the commotion, and I whip around to see them. She's staring, her eyes wide in terror, only making me feel more guilty. I see Brooke, and she's on the

"I'm so sorry! P-please, stop, I'm sorry…" she cries. My heart breaks at the sight of her. What have I done? She doesn't love me, because she kissed Tosh, but… why am I doing this?

"Brooke, it's ok, it's not your fault!" Tosh reassures her. I say nothing, lost in my own dark thoughts. I can't bear to not be with her. My heart already feels torn to pieces, and I don't want it to bleed out anymore.

Tia crouches down next to Brooke and tried to calm her down, but I turn around and face the wall behind me. My knuckles are already scraped up, but i pound them on the wall anyway, until I realize they're bleeding. I lean my forehead on the wall and close my eyes, muttering my thoughts to myself. I thought she _loved_ me. I _love_ her. Tosh, I noticed, stood rigid, his hands in fists like mine. There is some blood on his forehead, probably from me.

I can't do this. If she...if she doesn't want to be with me, if she doesn't love me anymore… if she ever loved me… no. I can't. I can't bear not being with her.

"Brooke, I thought you loved me..." I whisper before sprinting away. I run, as fast as I can, and I feel like the breeze is helping me to fly. Before I know it, I've reached the house, and I stand in front of it, panting, and crying too. I don't usually cry. Last time I cried, I...well, I don't remember.

I pull the keys out of my pocket and hurriedly unlock the door, and as soon as I step in, I collapse, my breathing ragged from running, and I feel the salty tears on my face mix with the blood. Minutes pass, minutes that seem like hours, before I actually get up and go up to my room. Well, the one I share with Ty. I think he's gonna be leaving tonight though. Well, tonight or tomorrow. He said he was going up to visit Seto tomorrow. So probably tonight. I mean, his suitcase is packed and right outside the door.

All that matter, though, is that I'm alone.

Alone with just my thoughts, my worries, my regrets. _She used to love me… right? Did she ever?_

Was it all a joke?

I wouldn't be able to stand it if she said we were over. So, I'll just lock myself in this room. I'll stay here, by myself.

Alone… With myself…

I stood up and walked to the bathroom. Would I regret this?

_No. _

I shakily grabbed the razor and held it up so I could see it clearly. The metal blades glinted in the light, as if daring me to do it.

I did.

Just once.

The red line quickly filled, blood spilling over the edges. And I just stood there, watching it. Only then did the sting engage, and I grabbed a tissue and dabbed the sticky liquid, just enough to stop the blood from coming.

But now…

Now I felt like I can't do this.

It was just one line, and even though it stung, i can't do it.

I drop the razor and ran back to my room and locked the door, and started to sob.

I sat there, in a ball on the bed and cried. I cried until I realized the door down stairs opened.

"Jason!" I heard a shout.

Only then did I stop, and pull the blankets over my shaking body, wincing but not caring as I bumped the cut. I reached down and slowly felt the scar on my torso, remembering how I took the bullet. I was so _sure_ she loved me.

But things happen, I guess.

"Jason, where are you?!" I heard the call from downstairs again. I just whimpered and tried to pull the blankets tighter. The door is locked, so they can't get in anyway, but I don't even want to be anywhere near them.

There's pounding on the door, and more shouts, but I couldn't hear them, really.

I felt broken, torn, and just wanted to leave.

I closed my eyes, and fell asleep. _Maybe it'll be better in the morning._


	40. Forgiven

**Woo hoo! Its time…**

**FOR CHAPPIE 40! This one is pretty long, and just, wow, you are all amazing. I never thought that I would ever reach 94 comments, and almost 5,000 views. You guys are just amazing. I would never have had so many chappies without you guys, encouraging me. Ya'll is just that amazing. Well…like I said, this one is pretty long. :D**

**QOTC: Favorite language that isn't your 1****st**** one? XD yup, that's a random one. I'm gonna say French. Or Portuguese. They are both awesome. However, no one does theses anymore… :'( anyone? **

**One more thing: have you noticed anything about the tenses (past, present, future) lately? I'm struggling with them… please let me know if there is any confusion or mistakes in the tenses, or anywhere in the story. Thanks!**

**Welp, here goes!**

Brooke's POV

_Please, Jason…_I heard my own voice in my head. They ran up the stairs next to me, and then Mitch and Sky started pounding on his door. They yelled, telling him stuff, but there was no reply. They kept begging him to open the door, but he wouldn't. I stood in the back, on the other side of the hallway, and watched them. Soon, they whispered their pleas, but getting no response, they went back to their rooms. Alize and Ty grabbed their suitcases and headed back downstairs, but I hung back, just staring at the door. Only Tia, Jerome and I remained, but after a minute Jerome left. Tia lowered her head and followed him.

I stepped towards the door cautiously. I think I can hear him cough inside, but it's really quiet.

"Jason?" I whispered, my lips trembling.

No response, just like all the others. I needed to explain to him, I did.

"I'm…I'm so sorry. I…" I trailed off. I didn't know why, but I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"I'm…" I started one more time. He didn't say a word. I stepped back, and then walked back to my room. Tia was already in bed, almost asleep, but her eyes opened when I walked it. She gave me a look that said 'anything?' but I just shook my head and sat on my bed. I looked at the clock, and it read 11:23 PM. I heard Tia sigh as she fell asleep, and I walked quietly over to the dresser and unbuttoned the plaid shirt, leaving me in shorts and a black tank top. I retired to the bed, not bothering to get in my pajamas. Crawling under the covers, I let my mind wander, not knowing what to do. Soon enough, when I saw that the clock said midnight, I fell asleep.

I woke up, but not in my room. I was in my old house, near the front door, and I could hear music in the back of my head. Irecognized the song, but couldn't name it. I saw Jason, Josh, and Jay, and I realized what's happening. Except, this time, it was different. I was pretty sure Jason came later, when I was in the room. But I heard shouts, and we were standing, side by side.

"Brooke, run!" Jason shouted. I followed his commands, and sprinted down the hall. The first door was my dad's, so I turned sharply and got ready to close the door, leaving it open for Jason to escape inside. He rushed in behind me, and I shut the door closed and locked it.

_Heart beats fast_

"What's happening?!" Jason asked me quietly. To be honest, I remembered, but this wasn't how it happened.

There was pounding on the door, and we realized it wouldn't be shut for long.

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

"Quick, the other side of the wall!" I shouted. I saw no windows, which is weird, because in my dad's room there's one.

_Watching you stand _

_Alone_

_All of my doubt goes away _

_Some how.._

The handle was shaken violently, and I knew the door was breaking.

_One step closer..._

"Jason!" I shrieked as the door swung open, revealing Josh, and behind him Jay. I could see the small pistol in his hand, his knuckles white from gripping it so hard.

"I want that gem, Brooke. I've messed with you, and every _single_ time you have managed to piss me off. This time, I will win." He sneered, raising the gun.

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for_

_A thousand years..._

I crouched in the corner, Jason next to me. Josh had his gaze on me, not noticing Jason.

"Please… no..." I whispered. He clicked the bullet into place.

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

"Yes." Josh snarled. I saw him, and I saw the bullet shoot out of the gun. I saw Jason, standing up, jumping in front of me.

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

"JASON!"

_One step closer…_

Josh, seeing what he did sprints, Jay following him, and I saw them running down the hallway. I lurched forward to Jason, and the wound in his torso is there. It looked just like it did last time, but now he was...paler. His eyes wouldn't open.

"J-Jason?" I whispered, my voice quivering. I gently placed two fingers on the side of his neck.

Nothing.

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a thousand years…_

"NO! Jason, please, wake up! You didn't die, you didn't! I remember it, you didn't!" I sobbed, burying my face in his chest.

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

I shot up, sweat on my brow, tears staining my face. I looked around the room. I was in bed, in mine and Tia's room.

... A ... dream?

_But… it was so real. And what was that song? I know it, I do…_

I flipped the covers off and stood up slowly. I glanced at the clock. 2:17 AM. I opened the door slowly and closed it behind me. The hallway was dark, but I moved forward to the recording room, which had a piano. I snuck in there and sat on the piano bench, running my hands softly over the ivory keys. I tried to remember the song, and as I heard it in my head, I played it softly on the piano. I didn't remember the words, or the name. Just the melody.

I played it, adding my left hand, all of the notes coming back to me. Tears rolled off my face, and all I could think of was Jason. I needed him to understand. I kept playing, letting my hands fly across the keys. I didn't hear anything but the melodic sound of the piano, and my own heart beating.

"It's...it's called. A Thousand Years." I heard a voice. I abruptly stopped and whipped around. It was him, standing in the doorway. His brown hair was messed up, and I could see that he's been crying.

"Jason…"

"No, keep playing please... it's pretty." He looked at the ground. I did as he said and continue the song. He came over and sat next to me. I tensed up, and I think he did too, but I keep playing. He placed his hand lightly on mine, letting his fingers play along with my fingers. We sat there for minutes, and the song came to an end. He took his hand away, but instead of putting it at his side, he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into his shirt, throwing my arms around his neck.

"It's...it's ok, but what happened?" He asked quietly. I explained to him as best I could. When I finish, he looks at me with sorrow in his light blue eyes.

"Brooke, I shouldn't have reacted like that. I jumped to conclusions, I shouldn't have fought with Tosh, I-"

"No! Jason it's not your fault, it's mine. I should have broken away from him. I betrayed you, and you had every right to think what you did." I cried into his shoulder. He only held me tighter.

"I forgive you." He murmured.

We stayed there for what felt like hours, even though it was only minutes, until I placed my hands on the piano once more. His hands found their way onto mine again, and my fingers started to move swiftly along the white ivory. His moved with mine, and it seemed as if he knew how to play the song. However, I felt something rough brush the top of my wrist. As the song ended, I picked up my hand and gently grabbed his. He tensed, and I turned his wrist over.

There was a thin, dry line of crimson, and when I realized what it was, I looked back up at Jason.

"Why? Why did you do it? You told me not to, but...now you are?" I said in a shocked whisper. He lowered his head, his face all red.

"I thought you were going to choose him, and leave me, but I couldn't bear to be without you. I'm so sorry." He mumbled.

"Please don't do it again." I pleaded.

"I won't, I promise."

"Good." I leaned my head into the crook of his shoulder. He ran a hand through my hair, sending chills down my back.

"Brooke...I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled. His lips pecked my cheek. He lifted me up, and carried me bridal style down the hall. I was glad that the door to the recording room had been closed, because otherwise the piano may have woken some people.

"Jason, what are you doing?" I mumbled, glancing around as he walked silently down the hall. He didn't respond, but instead went down the stairs and into the small living room. Placing me on the couch, he settled down beside me.

"You know it's like 2 AM, right? We should sleep." He said, bringing the covers on us and wrapping an arm around my waist. I stiffened. I'm glad that everything's ok, but...what was happening? "Jase…" I started, looking at him with concern. I want to sleep with him, not as in….that, but I want to curl up into his chest, but sleeping in the same bed? what if one of the others finds us?

I tense up as he touches my arm. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"I'm just… scared," I admits in a tight little whisper.

He wrap his arms around my waist. "I would never hurt you, I really hope you know."

"I know," I reassure him quickly.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to, Brooke," he promises. He runs his hand slowly through my hair, and I sigh, resting against him. "But I will admit that I would really like to—

"What?" I ask apprehensively.

"What did you think I was going to say?"

I lower my head and shake it. He blushes.

"Well, maybe. I was more thinking 'kiss you' than… than that."

"Okay," I say, startling him, and myself, I think.

"Good," He smiles, and kisses me right on the lips.

"Brooke, it's ok, trust me. I wouldn't do anything you aren't comfortable with, he pauses, bringing me into a hug, "do you...want to sleep here tonight?" He finished. I pondered it. I didn't want the nightmare again, I didn't want any bad dreams, and I think that he can save me from those.

"...ok. I will." I agree, snuggling into his chest. I didn't want anything but to be with him right now.

"Some things in life are unexpected, but I'll be with you every step of the way..."

...

Yellow rays of sunlight pierce the glass of the small window, making my eyes open. I look around, and I'm not in my room, rather in Jason's room. I realized that my head is lying on his chest, and he's breathing evenly and deeply, signaling that he's sleeping. I wouldn't mind more sleep for myself, but I knew that now that I was up, I was up.

Standing up gently to not wake Jason, I crept over to the door and open it a crack. No lights are turned on; the only light was from the rising sun. I didn't see anyone awake or out and about, so I walked out of the door and back to my room. Tia was conked out on the bed, her brown hair splayed out across her pillow. I smiled as I laid down on my own bed, staring at the ceiling.

He loved me still, he forgave me.

He _forgave_ me.

The word makes me tremble with delight. But what will I do about Tosh?

_Tosh doesn't exactly start smiling, because he already is, but he grins wider. "If he didn't exist, would you dance with me?"_

His voice sounded over and over again in my head, and I only get more confused. Sighing, I turn over and press my face into the pillow, wanting to scream, or something. I don't because it would wake up Tia, but I want to.

Finally, I stand up, and decide I need to go on a walk. However, when I enter the hallway, someone grabs my waist and pulls me into a hug.

"Why'd you leave?" He whispers to me. Jason, of course.

"I didn't want anyone seeing us like that." I say back quickly, attempting to get out of his grip.

"What's wrong? You seem in a hurry, I thought we just...made up." He mumbles, holding me tighter. I sigh as he plays with my hair, and all I really want to do is embrace him and curl into his warmth.

"I just...I need to go for a walk. To the library, to get a new book."I finish. He looks at me disbelievingly, but still lets me go. I smile and kiss his cheek before going downstairs. I still have my jeans and black tank on, but I still grab a hoodie and slip that on. I didn't actually plan on going to the bookstore, but instead...somewhere else. I needed to spend time with some people I haven't seen in a while.

There was a cold breeze outside, and it was evident that winter was on it's way. The fall festival was well into fall, and in a few weeks, it will already be December. I pulled the hood over my head and walked down the road. Once I was out of the neighborhood, I kept going down the street to the circle of small stores. There was a flower shop, and there I bought two roses. Saying thanks to the cashier, I walk down a little more and made a right. Soon enough I reached my destination, and I entered through the elegant black gates, onto the small path that winded through the endless field of green. Families stood around the white and grey stones, mourning, and praying. I saw one little girl who stood alone at the head of one stone, her head closed, a bunch of lilies in her hand. She looked to only be about seven; I felt my heart break. Shedding a tear, I kept heading up the path, onto a tiny hill, passing the neatly kept grass spread with clean white stones. This place, as pretty as it may seem, still has an overwhelming sense of pain and sorrow.

Finally, I stood where I wanted to be.

I took a deep breath as I looked down on the stone.

"Dad...I miss you so much. I wish you didn't have to go. I've been struggling, lately. But I think most of it's fixed, now. I live with Jason, Tia, and the others now...I have friends, now dad. And...someone I love. He loves me back, I'm pretty sure, but I know that I love him." I finished. I stood rigid, as if waiting for his reply, but none came. "I'm...I'm going to visit one more person today, dad. I'll try to visit as often as I can, but that may not be often. I also brought you a rose. I love you, and miss you...goodbye." I finished with a hushed whisper. I set the rose down gently at the foot of the headstone, and as I walked away, I turned back around and blew him a kiss.

One more person who I need to talk with. She left years ago, even though sometimes I feel like it was yesterday. Her long curly brown hair flowed off her shoulders, bright and joyful eyes stared back at me in delight. I reached her grave and stood there, not saying a word. I didn't know what to say to my best friend.

"Hey Nikki...how are you?" I ask, again, waiting helplessly for a reply. I feel another tear roll off my cheek. "Nevermind. But I made some new friends. I also ran into...him, but we don't need to talk about that. I miss hanging out with you. I remember when you spilled chocolate all over yourself once. It was pretty funny." I let out a short giggle. I could almost hear her saying "No, it wasn't! It _burned_!" With her hands on her hips.

"Do you remember Tosh? He used to go to school with us. I ran into him...at a festival. He liked me, did you know that?" I forced a laugh. All I wanted to hear was her voice, laughing, smiling, as cheerful as ever.

But I wouldn't hear it again.

Not for a long, long time.

"Here's a rose. I got you a purple one, because I know that's your favorite color." I placed it down.

"Goodbye, Nikki, hope to see you soon. Bye…" I finish, waving, before putting my hood back on and walking back through the cemetery. The cold breeze whipped around me, but I just lowered my head and kept walking. Finally, I got back to the house, and when I opened the door, a scent of bacon and french toast wafted throughout the house.

"Brooke!" Tia called, catching me by surprise. I smiled shyly, and she came racing over.

"Where were you? Jason's still in his room, but he said he's fine and just waiting for you, because he needed to talk to you or something." She mentioned, concern edging her eyes.

"Oh, I was just walking. You said...he needed to talk to me?" I replied quietly, pulling the hoodie off.  
>"Yeah...um, what's happened? Anything?" She asked calmly.<p>

"I'll tell you later!" I quickly responded, heading up towards the stairs. I reached his door and slowly opened the door a crack, and when I found it wasn't locked, slipped inside and closed it behind me. I sat down next to him on the bed.

"Jason, what's wrong?" I whisper. He just wraps his arms around me, and I hug him back.  
>"You won't tell them, will you?" He murmurs worriedly.<p>

"Tell them what?"

"About...my cut."

"Of course I won't, not if you don't want me to." I say back, kissing his cheek. He only hugs me tighter, and then we stand up. I stop right before opening the door.

"What are we gonna say to them?" I asked, turning around to face him. He looks back at me, looking uneasy.

"I have no idea."

Jason's POV

She's so beautiful. When I woke up this morning, and she wasn't there, I got worried, and then I found her in the hall. I noticed she didn't come home with a book, so she couldn't have gone to the book store. I would just have to ask her about it later.

As for now, our problem was explaining to our friends what had just happened.

"I don't really want to tell them about...last night." She stated, looking at the ground. I could understand. Brooke was a shy girl, and obviously one who didn't want a lot of attention.

"Ok, but they won't let us just walk away without an explanation of why everything's ok." I conceded. She was silent, braiding braiding a small piece of dirty blonde hair. She was so beautiful. When she curled up against me on the couch last night, and her breaths were even, indicating she was sleeping…I couldn't think of anything better. She was just so pretty, and I wanted to be with her forever and ever. Jerome made a big move, proposing to Tia, and not only that, but being the first of the team to get engaged. It gives me ideas, but I'm not sure she's ready yet.

"Jason? Hello?" Brooke's voice broke my thoughts, and I brought my attention back to her.

"Sorry. I was just...thinking." I'm pretty sure my face was red, because I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"It's ok. What were you thinking about?" She giggled, probably because I was blushing.

"You." I cupped her face with my hands and brought her into a deep kiss.

**Wow, guys! that took me so LONG, like, over a week! But hey, this is your long chappie! But yay, it's finally here. Just to let you know, I am still trying to get to that 100 comment goal! Welp, thanks guys. And I think this is coming to an end...but there will be a sequel! Hooray! Okay, hope you enjoyed this. Oh, and kudos to K and Nafia again because they helped a lot with this. Baii!**

**Orchid out!**


	41. Rooms

**Hey, it's Orchid, reporting for duty! So, I hope you all liked the long chappie last time. It took me so dang long. And sorry for this being up kinda late…ish…I've just been super busy, and finals are coming up.**

**QOTC: erm…..If you would be a hybrid of any animal, what would it be? I would either be cat or dragon. I have no idea tho. I know what Nafia's gonna say :3**

**I am totally not burning a Christmas candle right now. Or have Christmas lights up in the corner of this room. Definitely not, especially cuz it's not even thanksgiving. *sarcasm***

**Thanks to TheRealDigiGal! She's awesome!**

**I'm multitasking right now, actually: writing, watching How to Train your Dragon 2 with my mom and bro, and eating sunflower seeds. It's harder than it seems…**

Brooke's POV

"Well…we could just sum up what happened." I suggested after we broke the kiss.  
>"That's a good idea. So, what did happen?" He joked.<br>"Nightmares were shared, pianos were played, and hearts were mended." I giggled, internally laughing about how much stuff can be summed up in three phrases.  
>"Yeah, that works." He smiled. I hugged him once more before heading out the door. We went downstairs, where our friends were making breakfast. They turned there heads when we waked in, and they waited. Waited, for an explanation.<br>"Are…are you guys ok?" Mitch asked with a small smile. I smiled back. I decided to say what we agreed on.  
>"Yeah. To be summed up in a few words, nightmares were shared, pianos were played, and hearts were mended." I concluded, taking a deep breath. I looked at Tia.<br>She was smiling, and she came over and gave me a hug. She understood. Soon after, Sam joined the hug, followed by Rachel and Kate, so they must have understood as well. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see the guys wrapping their arms around Jason, patting him on the back, messing up his hair, or just smiling.  
>For just those few moments, I felt like nothing could break the warm embrace of friendship. I felt like nothing could hurt me when I'm with Jason. Perhaps thats only a whisper in my head, but how am I to know?<br>"Well… what happened?" Tia sat down next to me on the couch where Rachel and Sam were waiting a bit later. The guys were upstairs, doing who knows what, and Kate was out shopping.  
>"Like I said, nightmares, pianos, hearts…remember?" I shrugged my shoulders, trying not to let them in on last night.<br>"Yeah, but I mean… how? We need details!" Sam smiled. I could tell they wanted more details, as Sam said, but I wouldn't give it to them. Well, I would try not to give it to them.  
>"Nightmares, pianos, hearts. Done."<br>"But-"  
>"Done!"<br>"Fine. We can't pressure you into sharing something personal to you, and I respect that." Tia murmured, putting her hands in her lap. Sam made a pouting face.  
>"Thanks…" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I stood up, telling them that I had to go to piano lessons, which I did, and walked out of the room. I just grabbed the car keys and headed out, taking the one car that was left.<p>

Jason's POV 

I walked back to my room. Ty and Alize were supposed to be back tonight; they

were only going for last night and today to visit Seto. Who knows what he would say when he got back… probably just more teasing if I know him.  
>I sat down on the bed, falling back on the pillow. I was a bit bored. Maybe I could make a video, maybe watch a movie, maybe read a book. Wow. Book and Brooke are alike. Yeah. My thoughts were still centered around Brooke.<br>Jerome opened the door and walked in.  
>"Hello." He smiled. He looked quite pleased with himself.<br>"Hey. What's up?" I smirked, trying not to be awkward sounding. I didn't really want to bring up last night.  
>"I can tell you don't want to talk about you and Brooke, but don't worry. I actually just need a bit of help." He sat down next to me, and I waited for him to continue. After a moment, he takes a breath.<br>"Tia and I want to have the wedding this weekend…"  
>"What?! It's so…I dunno, sudden, I guess. Aren't those things usually planned like, a few months or so ahead of time?" I inquired, rubbing my head. I don't really know much about weddings, but at least I know you have to plan in advance, not the week of.<br>"Well, yeah, but we want it to be kinda small…we were thinking just at a small park or something. We would just invite our friends, Tia's family, and my family. I don't have that much, but still." He finished.  
>"Ok…so what do you need my help with?"<br>"Um…well, I just thought we needed to talk about rooms."  
>"Rooms?"<br>"Yeah, rooms. As in bed rooms. Like this one." He swung his arms wide, emphasizing my room.  
>"What about them?" I wasn't sure what he was trying to get to.<br>"We have 7 rooms in this house, correct? That's a lot. 6 are occupied, 1 is a guest.

If Tia and I are getting married, then we are going to share a room, right?"  
>"Um, yeah, I guess, that's your decision." I muttered awkwardly.<br>"We are. But anyways, that would mean it would leave Brooke without a roommate, and Mitch without a roommate, so that would be two extra spaces. Tia and I need to share a room, but the only one we can share is the guest bedroom. So, that leaves us without a guest room, and-"  
>"Jerome, stahp, you're hurting my brain," I moaned, "Why don't you just wait till Ty and Alize get back? Then we could all discuss it." I suggested, trying to get him to stop.<br>"Yeah, ok." I wait for him to leave, but he sat there for a while, looking at me.  
>"Umm… Jerome? You gonna… leave me and Ty's room now?" I ask, feeling awkward. He was just staring straight at me.<br>"Oh, yup. Sorry. I was just trying to read your mind."  
>"What?!"<br>"I was trying to read your mind. It didn't work."  
>"Why were you trying to do that?!"<br>"I was betting myself that you were gonna be thinking about Brooke. I am still wondering what happened last night." He crossed his arms. It was true, I was thinking about Brooke, actually.  
>"You got issues, man." I joked.<br>"Didn't we figure that out a while ago?" He smirked. We both erupted into laughter, and I felt pretty cheerful.  
>I think things are ok now. I'm not sure though. I mean, what could be around the next corner? I'll just deal with it when it comes, I guess.<p> 


	42. Hair Cuts

**Hey guys, it's orchid! And guess what!**

**ISAWTHETRAILERFORINSURGENTANDURIAHANDLYNNAREINIT!**

***fangirl moment***

**Anyways, after my random outburst of excitement, I really want to thank Nafia7, KKKstories, and TheRealDigiGal. They**__**have all been the best, helping me with decisions and tough points in the story, and also being there for me. They have helped so much with this story. Thank you guys! :3**

**QOTC: Divergent series or Hunger Games series? I have to say Divergent because I haven't read/seen Hunger Games. **

**I have another request for you guys, one that ya'll will like. I need 1 boy OC for Unexpected. He will be used later in the story, definitely in the sequel, and I'm not sure if he will be in this. But he will be in the sequel for sure, I promise :D So, I need that, leave your OC in the comments, and here is the format:**

**Name**

**Looks**

**History (optional, i may change it)**

**Personality**

**Annnnddd that's it!**

Josh's POV

I snuck around in the dark, and tried not to be seen. I stopped just behind a corner as a guard walked past. He didn't see me when I kicked him hard in the stomach, making him collapse. I walked past him and towards the door labeled "Human Records". This is it. I would find my name and fix it so that I was dead, and change my criminal records. Maybe get a haircut, a different one, just in case. I'll do that later.

Cautiously, I reached for the brass doorknob and twisted it, revealing a brightly lit room with a computer at the center. There was only one person in there, surprisingly, so I launched into an attack. The man reached for a big red button, but I grabbed his arm before he could push it. He yelled for help, but with one quick blow to the head, he was knocked out.

_Too easy._

I sat down at the small desk and faced the computer. It was already unlocked; the man must have been on it. I typed my name into the search bar, and two names came up. I clicked the right one (the other person was from a different country) and looked at all the information.

~Name: Joshua Alec Prisma

~Family: One female sibling (Michela Prisma)

~Status: Living

~Age: 19

~Hometown: Los Angeles, California

~Criminal Record: Two times in Prison for kidnapping and murder

Well, it was all true. Now I just have to make it all a lie.

I pressed the edit button, which allowed me to type everything in. I started with my status: Living to Deceased. Then my criminal record. I deleted all of that and just put 'no criminal activity'.

There, done. Easy, like Michela said.

I stepped over the sleeping body of the man and walked down the alleyway, putting on my sunglasses and flipping the hood over my head.

Now, for that haircut…

Cynthia's POV

"Luna, Luna! Stop licking me!" I squealed as the small black Labrador licked my face. Jay laughed beside me before picking up the puppy and hauling him off my lap.

Life turned out to be good for me. I was in jail, but then my cousin bailed me out. Now I'm free, my brother has recovered and is at home, and I got a job doing something I love to pay for it. I work at an animal shelter, one that let parolees work at. My boyfriend is a parolee. He works there with me. We are well liked there, and fit in perfectly. I met a new friend, too, and her name is Sarah. She's pretty friendly.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around Jay, and he hugged me tightly back, his arms slipping around my waist.

"I love you." He murmured into my ear.

"I love you more." I whispered back.

"I love you the most." He smiled, kissing me. I moved my arms up to around his neck, and he ran a hand along my back.

I couldn't be happier.

Rachel's POV

I sat on the couch next to Sky, reading a book. I looked up at him, and he was smiling down at me. I smiled back, but then started to notice how long his hair had gotten. It was always messy and curly, but now it was just _long_. However, I knew he would never go and get a haircut willingly, so…

I guess I'll just have to take him myself.

"Hey, Sky, do you...wanna get some ice cream? I'll drive." I suggested quickly, plastering a grin on my face.

"Yeah, sure! I can pay, though."

"Alright. Let's go get in the car." I stated, and we stood up and walked out to the garage. I sat in the driver's seat and started the ignition, and Sky then plopped down in the passenger seat next to mine.

"Oh, hey Sky, I gotta pick something up from a friend real quick, so we'll stop there and then go to ice cream." I said, trying to trick him.

"Oook!" He laughed. I just smirked, and I drove down the road. I finally reached the Barber shop. I parked and got out of the car.

"Your friend is...a barber?" He asked, confusion written across his face.

"Yup."

We walked in, and it was pretty empty, only 2 out of the 5 chairs filled.

"She's in the back, so you can just sit down in that chair while I go talk to her." I pointed to the haircutting chair.

"Alrighty…" He mumbled, sitting down in the chair. I smiled at him and walked to the back. The lady was washing a pair of scissors.

"Hello, miss, how can I help you?" She inquired, a sweet smile on her face.

"Well, my boyfriend doesn't want to get a haircut, so I tricked him into coming here. It's a longs story. But I was wondering if you could cut it for me? He is already in the chair. He doesn't know what's happening yet…" I giggled. She laughed and nodded her head. I followed her out into the room. Sky still was sitting in the chair, as clueless as ever, and the lady came over and said hello.

"Hi. You must be this young lady's boyfriend?" She asked kindly. He nodded his head, wondering what was going on. The woman told him to stay sitting, and she got a cloth and wrapped it around his neck.

"Hey what are you doing?!" He squirmed underneath the cover, but he was too late to escape the trap.  
>"Rachel, what's going on…?" He grumbled, looking up at me. I laughed.<p>

"Oh...well, I knew you wouldn't go and get a haircut willingly, so I just had to trick you into doing it." I teased, making him sigh in frustration. He no longer tried to escape the barber.

I stood near the door, watching as Sky got his hair cut. A man walked in, pushing past me. He had on a hood and sunglasses, and I couldn't see his face. I just ignored him and turned back to Sky, but I couldn't help but look back at the man. He had removed his hood, and still didn't take off his sunglasses.

"Alright, Rachel, you won, but can we go get some ice cream now?" Sky asked, a goofy grin still on his face. I looked away from the man and at his new hair cut. It looked really nice.

"Yeah." I said, looking at the man one last time. We paid, thanked the lady, and walked back out to the car. Sky's humor and jokes drew my thoughts away from the man, and I grew less suspicious.

Jason's POV

"Hey, we're back!" Ty shouted as he opened the door. Alize followed him in, and both of them were carrying their small suitcases. They looked happier than ever, and I wondered why.

"Hey, Jason, you're...you're ok… what happened?" He asked, coming over to me.

"Oh, uh...tell you later. Why are you guys so happ-WHAT?!" I exclaimed, seeing the gold band with a little clear stone on top. It was wrapped around Alize's ring finger.

"Did you freakin propose?!" I screamed, excitement bubbling up. Ty's grin only grew wider, and Alize blushed.

"Yuppers. We're engaged now." He smirked. I smiled and punch his shoulder (in a nice way).

"Congrats, man." I said. The rest of the guys came running down, except for Sky, and the girls soon followed.

"Wait, what happened?!" Sam inquired. Then she saw the ring. She pointed to it, and everyone's gaze followed.

"Oh...my...gosh…" Kate whispered. The girls all squealed and the guys yelled. There was a big group hug, and we were all ruffling Ty's hair.

"Hey, I'm not the only fiancé now!" Tia joked, hugging Alize.

We all talked about how their trip was, where he proposed, and more. Rachel and Sky came home, and they were pretty surprised.

Before we knew it, the sun had set and we were all tired. Everyone trudged up to their rooms. Brooke smiled and hugged me before following Tia back up to their room. I didn't notice Ty and Ian hang back, but I went over to the kitchen. I felt like I needed to eat something.

I grabbed the bag of tortilla chips and some salsa and sat down at the table, pulling out a book I had been reading. However, Ty soon sat down beside me, and Ian did too.

"Why are you guys down here?" I asked quietly. I already knew, but I wasn't sure I wanted to talk about it it, really.

"What happened?" Ty asked, all earlier excitement turned into seriousness. He still seemed happy for me, but just more...focused now.

"It's nothing."

"Oh, it was something. Ian and I aren't leaving without an answer."

"I'm not giving one."  
>"We won't tell anyone!" Ian begged, making me smirk a little. I sighed exasperatedly, letting my head fall back.<p>

"Ok...fine. I'll tell you. You promise not to say anything?"

"Yeah, promise. But why don't you want anyone to know?" Ty asked.

"Well… I'm just not sure if Brooke wants anyone to know. Its a little embarrassing. Yeah. Sorta. I don't know, ok? I'm just not comfortable with sharing this stuff." I stammered, looking at the ground. I felt tears start to flood my eyes, but I didn't let them fall, not now.

"Hey...Jason, it's ok. We just want to know what happened, ok?" Ian smiled kindly. I looked up and started to explain.

"I didn't really sleep well at all that night…"

…

"So wait, let me get this right...you slept with Brooke?" Ian said, a smile curling up.

"Yeah...but not like that!" I sputtered, realizing what that might have sounded like. They both started laughing, and I could feel the heat in my cheeks. Oh, this couldn't have gone more wrong.

"Guys, can you just not say anything? I didn't do that, I mean, why the heck would we do that, and just, agh! Please don't say anything, alright?" I pleaded. The nodded their heads.

"We won't. We're just glad to see you guys are ok again."

**How was that? I'm multitasking again. Babysitting two boys, writing, playing games with them… multitasking. XD**

**Remember, gimme OC! and QOTC?**


	43. Jason and Tyler are Girls

This is a sorta important AN today! Hey doods, I'm back and ready with another chappie! I still need an OC guy from you guys. And, for this chappie, Jason and Tyler (logdotzip) are making a video. It's based off of an actual video they made a while ago. It's hilarious, and you should probably watch it (it's called _Hottest Girls Ever_), but it's not necessary.

And I am sorry...this is a bit of a 'shorter' chappie. Kind of.

QOTC: Mario Kart, or Super Mario Bros? I'm gonna say….AH ITS A TIE!

Ok. HUGE thank you to all of you! I Finally reached my 100 comment goal, and ya'll have no idea how much that means to me. Seriously, THANK YOU.

Also, I haven't had a disclaimer in a really long time, so here:

DISCLAIMER: I DUN OWN NUTIN' BUT NIKKI, JOSH, AND BROOKE. AND THIS STORY.

Also, Stars Above the Moon, I will probably use your OC! Thank you! Now, please, I need the attention of An oc freak and Destiny's Wish! A while ago, you two and another guest gave me OCs that I didn't use! Well, now I might use one or two of them! So, PLEASE comment if you are interested in me still using your OC!

Jason's POV

I sat on my laptop in my room, playing a little Minecraft. Ty wasn't there; he was out at dinner with Alize. So I was just alone in the room, kinda bored. I hadn't made any videos in a while, so I decided to ask Tyler (logdotzip) if he wanted to Skype and do something. "How about some speed parkour?" I suggested.

"Yeah, and we should do it as girls."

There was an awkward silence.

"Um, what?"

"We should do it as girls. Find girl versions of our skins, then talk in really high voices, then do parkour."

"O...k….."

So we searched up some girl skins on our computers, and found some good ones. My Minecraft player now was girl-i-fied. So we started our cameras and pressed the recording buttons.

"Hey guys, it's Tyler..." Tyler started in a high pitched voice that was, surprisingly, a good imitation of a girl voice.

"And Jason, we're gonna-"My voice came out super bad. There was a second of silence before Tyler broke out laughing.

"You SUCK!"

"Heeeey!" I fake pouted,

We continued on with our video, acting like we were girls, jumping over parkour obstacles.

"By the way," Tyler continued, "We don't mean this offensively to girls, it's just for fun." Brooke walked in right after he said that, but I didn't see her.

"Yeah, this is just our personalities of females coming out." I stated firmly. Only then did I turn around and see Brooke.

"OH! Uh, hi Brooke, um, we were just-"

"I had a question, but I think I'll just leave now…" She said slowly, backing out of the room awkwardly. I flashed her an apologetic smile, but she was already gone. I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

Tyler burst out laughing, and he kept laughing for at least five minutes.

"Tyler…" I groaned, sick of his mocking.

"She just walked in, and then you said that! The look on her face, I could see it through the Skype camera!" He chided. I hit his MC figure, making him fall off the cliff.

"Hey!"

"You deserved it."

Jerome's POV

I sat at the table with Tia, Kate, and Mitch. We were figuring out new rooms, since Tia and I and Ty and Alize were getting married (because married people share rooms). Basically, since I was leaving Mitch, and Ty leaving Jason, we are putting them together, and then since Tia is leaving Brooke, and Alize leaving Kate, we are just putting Kate and Brooke together. Easy peasy.

We had sent Brooke up to ask Jason, and she came back down with a very...disturbed expression.

"What did he say? And are you alright?" Tia asked.

"Oh, I didn't get the chance to ask him. He was…" she paused, "just playing Minecraft with Tyler." She stated.

"Well why do you look so...like that?" Kate wondered aloud.

"How about you go see yourself." She retorted with a smile. Kate smirked, stood up from her chair, and made her way up to Jason's room. She came down only a minute later, the same expression as Brooke frozen in her eyes.

"Can you at least tell us what's going on?" I sighed exasperatedly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Jason and Tyler are being girls."

Nobody talked for about a minute.

"Umm...excuse me?" Mitch questioned, looking at Kate and Brooke.

"They changed their skins to girl versions and are talking and acting like girls as they do some parkour."

So Mitch took out his phone, and we all snuck up to Jason's room and held the phone (and our ears) up to the door, listening in to his and Tyler's girly antics. We sat there, huddled, for about 10 more minutes before we heard him end the video. We sprinted back downstairs before he could come out and catch us in the act. When he came downstairs,, we were sitting at the table, doing our best to suspend our laughs.

"Hey guys...um, you ok?" Jason mumbled, seeing our not-too-well-hid giggles.

"So, Jason, when did you decide on becoming a girl?"

"What?! How did you..."


	44. Do Tell

**Hey guys...I is back! I wrote part of this in my journal during a family party…but yay, I'm back! I actually came home and all internet was down. Then I woke up and decided to make muffins but accidentally set the fire alarm off.**

**It's been a long day…**

**And then last night I was up till midnight watching the two previous Hunger Games. Saw 'em for the first time, and they were pretty good.**

**QOTC: Who is your favorite video game character? Mine is definitely Midna from LoZ.**

**ANd did I mention next chappie is the last? There will be a sequel.**

Josh's POV

I wrapped my arms tightly around Michela. She was the only person I cared about.

"Be careful, Josh." She whispered into my shoulder, her tears staining my shirt. I didn't care, and I held my sister as long as I could. She was dropping me off at the train station near the haircutters that would take me near the prison. I needed to find Jay (I knew Cynthia wouldn't join again; she was too soft) and get that gem. I still want that money, but I also just want revenge. They had escaped every. Single. Time. And now, I'm pissed.

Michela had tried to talk me out of the killing, but my mind was set. "I wish you didn't have to do it." She pleaded, pushing me back.

"Sis, you know I can't change my mind now." I smiled, messing up the hair on top of her hair. She grumbled and straightened it out before hugging me one last time. I squeezed her hand before breaking the embrace and hauling my backpack higher onto my shoulders. She smiled and squeezed my hand back before saying goodbye and walking back to her car.

I looked at her one last time before handing my ticket to the conductor and climbing aboard.

I let my eyes follow trees and birds as the train pulled on, closer to the prison. My mind was filled with Michela, but it soon started to turn away from my sister and more towards Brooke. Cold and cruel thoughts crept back into my head, and the taste for her pain and sorrow drooled over my tongue.

Making fun of Brooke was easy. Kidnapping her and getting the gem was supposed to be simple. Killing her was supposed to be even better.

But that little b**** had to interfere.

…

I hopped off the train and walked over to a bench, and tried to figure out what to do. My phone buzzed, and I pulled it out of my pocket to see a text from Michela. It was a picture of the prison's webpage. The front cover was titled "Parolees Working Hard", and the picture below it was Jay at the animal shelter with Cynthia and another girl, playing with a black and white dog.

So, he paroles. That makes things easier.

I made my way over to the animal shelter, which, thankfully, wasn't that far from the prison. I reached part of it where the grass field was, dogs big and small sprinting around. There were a few people there, too; one I recognized to be Jay. I sneaked over to the fence and crouched in a bush.

"Jay!" I hissed, trying to get his attention. His head shot up after hearing his name, and his eyes scanned the clearing. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw me. I motioned him over, and he looked around to make sure no one was looking before jogging over to the fence.

"Josh, what are you doing here?" I whispered, glancing back at the field worriedly.

"Helping you get out of this place. C'mon, we got a gem to steal!" I smirked. He shook his head and took a step back, then looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Josh...I can't. I may be in prison, but I parole now, and I get to see Cyn everyday. I'm happy, and this time, I can be happy without the impending threat of being caught.

"Last time we worked together, you tried to kill someone. I can't do killing anymore, I realize how wrong that is now. I'm sorry...I know we've been best friends since middle school, but...I can't do this anymore."

Jay looked at me one more time before running back to the field.

"If you ever wanna be friends again, then let me know. I'll be there as fast I can." He smiled once more, but this time more bittersweet.

"I will…" I mumbled as I watched him walk away. I didn't expect anything like that to happen. It was just so...Unexpected. He'd been my best friend since middle school, like he said. We had done everything together.

I never saw this coming.

I decided to go for a walk to a beer store. I sat down next to a group of three guys my age. They had some beer and fries, so I decided to get a beer myself.

"Hey, Brady, can you pass the fries?" One laughed, looking at his friend.

"Sure man. Hey Tosh, you alright? You've been kind of down the last couple of days." He mumbled, looking at his other friend.

"Yeah, I'm alright...it's just...Brooke." He sighed, leaning his head back.

Wait,_ what?_

"U, excuse me, but did I hear you say _Brooke_?" I questioned, looking at the teen with brown hair.

'Um, yeah, but who are you and why do you care?" He glared at me. I could still see the sorrow and pain hidden behind his facade. I couldn't tell him anything; I barely knew him. In fact, I didn't know him. Yet, he still seemed...slightly familiar.

"I'm...someone. How do you know Brooke?"

"I went to high school with her. Now who are you?!"

"I'm no one. I just know Brooke. Thanks, anyways, though." I muttered before walking away. I didn't recognize him to be Tosh from high school until I was well down the street. I was so focused on my train of thought that I didn't know where I was going, until I bumped into someone.

He had curly brown hair that had the tip of a bang dyed blue, and he was wearing a grey beanie. His blue sweater with green stars contrasted against his purple sneakers and grey cargo pants.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" He spat, tossing his hair. I couldn't help but notice the scar across his right eye.

"I was, it's just your interesting style of clothes caught me off guard." I hissed with a smirk. Anger crept into his hazel eyes, and he threw a punch at my shoulder. I easily dodged, and kicked his shin. After he took a second to recover, he pushed me back into one of the near by alley ways.

"Ooh, tough guy, eh?" I mocked.

"Yeah, very tough guy." He growled. His fist connected with my nose, but I whipped around and held him up against the wall.

"What's your name?" I demanded.

"I-it's Cody." He stammered, struggling to breathe under my grip. I loosened my fist a little.

"Well, Cody, I want you to help me," I let him drop to the floor, and he looked at me suspiciously, but I could tell he was interested.

"What do I get in return?"

"Money."

"Well, do explain."


	45. Unexpected

**Hey guys, it's Orchid, reporting for duty! Today...is the last chappie of Unexpected. I know, I'm kind of crying too. Well some of you aren't crying but yeah, whatever. I just need to thank you guys so much. SO MUCH. I never thought I would reach 100+ comments, yet here I am. 45 (well, 44 if you don't count the first little AN) chappies, 18 follows and 17 favorites, and almost 6,000 views. Ya'll surprised me so much. I never thought anyone would like my stories, but...WOW! You are all the best :D**

**Alright, so here are the OCs I was given and I used! Thank you so much!**

**Tia- KKKStories**

**Alize- TheRealDigiGal**

**Kate- Nehamee**

**Rachel- Raydoesminecraft**

**Sam- Daisy-Is-Lazy**

**Cynthia- Nafia7**

**Kat- RadRadha**

**Dawn- brookiebear5892**

**Lannettia- LovingTogetic**

**Jay- BanjanCanadian-Bae**

**Cody- Stars Above The Moon**

**Yup. Just amazing. And there are three people I MUST thank, because they have all helped me so much with writers block: Nafia7, KKKstories, and TheRealDigiGal! Thank you so much!**

**QOTC: How many last comments can you get on this last chappie? :D **

**Thank you guys so much. :3**

**The sequel to this will be called **_**Decisions**_**, and it will be posted **_**right after this**_**, so make sure to check it out!**

Brooke's POV

"How do I look?" Tia asked, spinning around gently in her wedding dress. It was slim at the top and rolled out to a nice shape at the bottom, with a light blue ribbon that tied around the waist.

"Amazing." I breathed. Sam sighed,while Rachel and Alize fixed little things in her hair, which was tied up in a beautiful curly bun.

Her wedding was at a nearby beach, and there was no one here but the wedding guests. We were in the bride's room, fixing up the little things before she walked out with her father. The bride's room was actually a small tent with a mirror for the bride to get prepared. Sam, Rachel, Kate, Alize, and I were bridesmaids, wearing our own grey dresses that had the same blue ribbon tied around our waists. I was not really comfortable in tight pretty dresses; I always tried to be modest.

Tia had picked Alize and I to be the maids of honor, which I really didn't expect at all. Kate picked up her bouquet of flowers and handed them to Tia, who gladly accepted them.

"Alright Tia, they better head out now, then it's us." Her father walked in, smiling proudly. His sun-worn face was beaming with pride for his daughter, and with a smile we left the room and started to walk down the aisle, which was a small line of carpet laid out upon the sand.

There were about 60 chairs, thirty on each side. The left side was all the bride's family, while the right side was the groom's. Jerome stood at the center on a wooden board platform next to the Justice of The Peace.

We walked behind the ring boy and flower girl, who were both Tia's young cousins. The little girl, whose name was Shannon, carefully tossed the flowers upon the sand, the deep crimson of the petals resembling love. The sun glinted off of the sand, making it look like little, tiny crystals.

We reached the end of the carpet and went to stand at the side.

THen we saw Tia, her arm hooked with her fathers, her dress gleaming in the sun. She looked gorgeous, and I was sure that Jerome thought so, too.

Soon she had reached the platform, and the Justice of Peace began to speak. His low and soothing voice flowed like honey, and the entire time Tia and Jerome were staring at each other and whispering sweet nothings.

After the rambling on of speeches, the man finally said the words:

"Jerome, do you take Tia to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." he whispered.

"And Tia, do you take Jerome to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Her lips didn't break the smile.

"You may kiss the bride." He finished. Their lips crashed together, and Jerome picked Tia up by the waist and spun her around. People stood up and cheered, clapped, and whistled.

They couldn't have been happier.

…

"Alright, well, see you guys later! Bye!" Tia chided, waving goodbye. She and Jerome were headed over to their honeymoon, and the rest of us were saying goodbye. Ian was dropping them off at the airport, but the rest of us were just at home.

"Hey guys, anyone up for a round or two of Super Smash Bros?" Sky called. Cheers and squeals echoed around the house, and soon everyone was on the couch, holding a controller. Well, except for me, Alize, and Ty because there weren't enough.

"We'll play next round, and kick all of your butts!" Alize shouted enthusiastically, pumping a fist in the air. I laughed, and settled down to watch them. They had all chosen their characters and were about to battle. I was never really good at this game, but I guess it was sort of fun to watch.

Still, however, different things were on my mind: the look in Tia's crystal blue eyes, were so deep. Her love was so deep. Jerome's love was so deep.

I never thought I could ever love someone so deeply.

"Hey guys, what are we gonna have for dinner?" Mitch asked during the game. As usual, he was hungry, along with Sky, Jason, and Ty.

"I'll walk to the store and pick up something. I need some fresh air and a new book, anyways." I suggested.

"Sure, I'll go with you." Jason said, handing his controller to Ty, who gladly took it from his hands.

"Yeah, ok."

So Jason and I pulled on our boots, slipped on our jackets, and we both put on a beanie and headed outside. A light snow had begun to fall; it was December, afterall. I shivered against the white flakes of ice, but I looked at them curiously as they sailed across the sky. A bigger one floated past, and I could almost see it's pattern before it landed on my nose and melted. Jason laughed and wrapped an arm around me, and I leaned into him as we walked to the store. We finally got there, and while he went to get the food, I went to the bookstore and got a new book called _The Giver_. Jason met me outside, holding the bag of bread and mac n cheese. He took my hand in his as we started the walk back to the house.

"I think this way is faster, Brooke." Jason stated as he pointed down the other road, We both knew that they led back to the house, but which one was faster was a mystery.

"No, I'm pretty sure this one is…" I mumbled, pointing in the direction I was going.

"Tell ya what. I go this way, and you go that way, but it's a race. Whoever gets back to the ouse first wins, and then we know which way is faster!" He smirked, fixing his beanie.

"Fine, but no running! You have to walk, or else it won't be fair." I acknowledged, starting down my path.

"Okkk, see you there!" He joked. It was a peaceful walk back, and I realized that he might have been right about the other path. I took out my new book and began to read as I walked.

I strolled silently down the road, clutching my book in my hand. I was going through a pretty path, surrounded by trees, and I couldn't help but feel peaceful. I sighed aloud, running a hand through my hair. The sun was setting, and small flurries of clouds drifted back and forth across the sky, letting off a wintery feeling. The smell of crisp, fresh pine filled the air, and I wrapped my sweater tighter around my shoulders.

"Hello, Brooke." A deep, yet familiar voice came from behind me. A calloused hand wrapped around my mouth and dragged me back into the bushes. I screamed into his hand, struggling to get free of his grip. He turned me around once we were well hidden in the evergreen trees and smirked.

"I'm back, and I want that gem. But more importantly," His grip tightened on my jaw, "I want revenge." He hissed.

"I won't kill you, yet. I'm saving up. I'll let you go now, but you can't find me, not until I find you. But of course, when that happens, it will all be over..."

_Some things_

_in life_

_are Unexpected_

_but I will be with you _

_every step _

_of the way._

**Ooh, cliffy, I know! But there's a sequel. And guys… I can't believe I just finished Unexpected. I seriously never thought I would get this far, or have anyone like my story. I will post Decisions RIGHT AFTER THIS. Well, thank you all so much for the adventure!**

**See you in **_**Decisions**_**, **

**~Orchidlove123**


End file.
